Mi luz de medianoche
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: Cuando Hiccup perdió la vista, –debido a un accidente automovilístico- creyó que su vida no tendría sentido, que no existiría futuro para un hombre siego. Hasta que la conoció a ella, quien lo salva de la soledad, lo aleja de la obscuridad, e ilumina su mundo y sus esperanzas. Ella… su luz de medianoche.
1. Prologo

**"Luz de medianoche". Prefacio.**

La vida es dura, te quita todo hasta que la escuchas reír maquiavélicamente en tu cabeza, disfrutando de tu dolor.

La vida es injusta, difícil, cruel y vacía… lo es cuando una oscuridad te cubre de pies a cabeza expandiéndose a todo cuanto mundo exista, cuando te encuentras en una noche eterna donde ni siquiera puedes consolarte con la tenue luz de las estrellas o el brillo de la luna en el cielo, una noche que te nubla, te paraliza, te deja inútil, indefenso y a la deriva, siguiendo sólo los dictados de tu destino. Si las cosas deben pasar… pasarán. Aquí estoy yo, de pie esperando el impacto.

E ingenuamente anhelando algo, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a continuar, algo que tardaría en llegar o bien, podría no llegar jamás. Pero esperando… siempre esperando.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó mi madre cuando yo intentaba  
escabullirme por la puerta delantera.

El ruido de la estructura de mi coche quebrándose por el choque aún resonaba en mis oídos cuando me vi dando tumbos, deslizándome y con las ruedas chillando contra el asfalto, era inútil tratar de domar al coche… era inminente. Cuando fui consciente de lo que tenía enfrente, ya era demasiado tarde.

— Hiccup… —, empezó el médico y lo escuché más cerca de lo que imaginé —. Te tienes que quedar unos días más para ver tu evolución. Ha sido un golpe duro y los estudios dicen que has sufrido un traumatismo importante en el lóbulo occipital del cerebro.

Incluso con mi escaso año de Medicina supe de inmediato qué era lo que pasaba.

Me sentí impotente y las lágrimas de ira se escurrieron por mis inexpresivos ojos.  
Ciego. ¡Estaba ciego, maldita sea!


	2. Principio y final

**Lo sé, debería estar actualizando los otros fics, pero no me siento inspirada para ello.**

 **Para "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 recopilación de hipótesis y spoilers" Créanme, tengo el final, el desenlace y el prologo, pero no tengo la introducción, y no me conformare hasta que me salga perfecto. Aunque eso me cueste un par de días más, claro que me agüite por haber perdido el reto pero valdrá la pena :'C**

 **LaRojas09: Gracias fuiste mi primer Review, espero que te agrade este capítulo, Gracias por comentar.**

 **Comencemos…**

…

"Luz de medianoche".

Capítulo I. "Principio y final"

Recordar aquellos días no me hacen precisamente feliz, más bien, me duele mucho volver dos años atrás y socavar aquellos recuerdos que si pudiera los hundiría en el mar, atrapados dentro de un cofre y con la llave echada. Sin embargo, siempre están allí y cuando los invoco vuelven tan nítidos como si los estuviera viviendo todos de nuevo.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó mi madre cuando yo intentaba escabullirme por la puerta delantera.  
Era una mañana en casa, todo normal para alguien que lo viera desde afuera, pero nadie sospechaba lo que en verdad pasaba entre esas cuatro paredes. En el comedor, a minutos de que el almuerzo fuera servido, mamá y papá intercambiaban ideas de modo poco ortodoxo. Mientras yo lo escuchaba todo desde mi cuarto escaleras arriba.  
Estaba harto de tener que soportar sus discusiones, era una escena que se repetía casi a diario. Los "Casarme contigo fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado" y sus derivados eran siempre parte del problema.  
La mayoría de las veces intentaba ignorarlos, no dejaría que me afectaran sus discusiones. Después de todo, eran problemas entre ellos, yo no tenía lugar allí, por suerte. Aunque, muchas veces me metían en medio.

Pero ésa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La paciencia llega hasta cierto límite, y yo tenía paciencia de sobra ¿o eso era lo que creía?, sin embargo, debía poner un punto final a esa ira que se amontonaba en mi pecho.

Respiré hondo para no dejar que me afectaran sus gritos como todas las veces anteriores.  
La línea que hasta entonces estaba trazando en otro de los retratos que solía hacer de mi novia se salió de su lugar a causa de los nervios. Solía dibujar o componer cuando me sentía acorralado, normalmente conseguía calmarme, pero no esa vez. No lo soporté.  
No me arruinarían la existencia con peleas donde yo no tenía nada que ver, no echarían a perder mi usual buen humor con otra de sus rencillas estúpidas.

La discusión de ese día había empezado con la frase de siempre: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" por parte de mamá respondiendo a algún comentario sarcástico de papá, lo que le continuaba oleadas de frases que me sabía prácticamente de memoria. Papá pensaba que mamá pasaba demasiado tiempo en su pequeña librería en las afueras de Boston, y mamá le respondía que si le pasara más dinero no tendría que trabajar horas extras… Así empezaba y así también podría pasar toda una noche y no llegarían a un acuerdo. Simplemente se cansaban o uno de los dos recordaba qué hora era y se iba a dormir en el cuarto de visitas.  
Estaba cansado de escucharlos, por lo que tomé mi abrigo y me decidí por dar un paseo en el auto que me habían regalado por mis veinte años –foco también, muchas veces, de esas discusiones-. Afuera era invierno crudo y oscuro a pesar de ser mediodía. Invierno que voy a odiar toda mi vida.

— ¡Hiccup! —volvió a gritar mamá, ahora detrás de mí, que ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —intenté modular la voz, me habían enseñado a no levantarle la voz a los mayores.

— ¿Dónde vas? Quédate.  
— ¡¿Quieres que me quede?! ¿A qué? ¿A presenciar cómo se atacan el uno al otro, otra vez? — No pude evitar explotar, algún día lo haría— ¡Sé sus diálogos de memoria, mamá! Puedo recordarlos cada vez que quisiera si lo que quiero es torturarme. Pero no más, ¡estoy harto! Harto de escucharlos, harto de tener que soportar sus escenas. ¿Sabían que se los escucha desde la otra cuadra? No es muy agradable saber que mis compañeros se enteraron de los problemas maritales entre ustedes. De hecho, no sé por qué sigo hablando. Me voy —anuncié ante la mirada perpleja de mi mamá que se había quedado paralizada a un metro de mí. Me giré para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddok! ¡Vuelve aquí! — ese era mi padre con aquel tono de autoridad suyo, que hacía su aparición en escena dando zancadas desde la cocina.

— Mírame hacerlo— le desafié lleno de sarcasmo, y salí.


	3. Principio y final parte 2

**Capitulo 1 Parte 2**

…

No me siguieron, o al menos no los vi detrás de mí de camino a mi despintado Ford del 95. Era de segunda mano, pero era mío y quizás una de las pocas cosas que podían pertenecerme dentro de esa casa, aparte de mis dibujos y mis intentos de canciones.  
Subí frente al volante y levanté todos los cristales, encendí la calefacción y las ruedas chirriaron contra el pavimento cuando aceleré a fondo. Escapé, no estaba seguro de dónde ir, sólo quería desaparecer. De ser posible abrir un agujero en el suelo y enterrarme en él.  
Mientras conducía sentía esa lacerante presión en el pecho que me hacía ver que estaba fuera de lugar, o incluso sobrando. Estaba ocupando espacio dentro de una familia, dentro de una casa, no hacía nada bueno ni tampoco nada malo, y ni si lo hiciera… mis padres jamás se darían cuenta de ello. Sólo respiraba, ni siquiera vivía.

¿Qué sentido tenía estar dentro de una familia donde tu nombre jamás había estado en una misma oración que las palabras "admiración" y "orgullo"? No tenía sentido.  
Iba por una de las calles principales de Boston a unos ochenta kilómetros por hora, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo en forma de pequeños copos blancos que terminaban estrellados en el parabrisas, y el auto resultaba más difícil de controlar con la fina capa de hielo que se había formado bajo las ruedas y sobre el asfalto.

No había mucho tránsito por lo que eso ayudaba un poco. Recordé a mi novia, la imagen de Astrid Hofferson me trajo una esperanza, si iba a visitarla de seguro me sentiría mejor, ella siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

De sólo imaginarme su rostro angelical, con un par de mechones rubios y lacios cayéndole a ambos lados, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa blanca, su risita nerviosa y el rubor que invadía sus pómulos cuando le decía que la quería… todo parecía tan sencillo.  
Lo estaba considerando cuando aceleré un poco más, la aguja del velocímetro casi llegaba a los noventa kilómetros.  
Sólo oí el impresionante sonido que provenía de mi costado derecho, me giré a ver quitando a duras penas la vista del camino que bruscamente se giraba y vi que una camioneta negra había impactado con la parte trasera de mi auto logrando que perdiera completamente el control.  
El ruido de la estructura de mi coche quebrándose por el choque aún resonaba en mis oídos cuando me vi dando tumbos, deslizándome y con las ruedas chillando contra el asfalto, era inútil tratar de domar al coche… era inminente. Cuando fui consciente de lo que tenía enfrente, ya era demasiado tarde.  
Mi auto colisionó de lleno con el poste de luz ubicado en la esquina siguiente de la que había presenciado el choque, plegándose como si de un acordeón se tratara y rápidamente lanzándome fuera de mi Ford. Supe que perdí el conocimiento antes de llegar al suelo, porque lo último que escuché fue el sonido de los cristales de mi parabrisas quebrándose contra mi cabeza y sentí que algo caliente se deslizaba desde los cortes.  
Aquel impacto me sumió en una completa oscuridad casi al instante, y supe que debía agradecerlo, aquello era más agradable que lo que sabía que me esperaba si seguía consciente.  
Oscuridad que sería mi compañera por más tiempo del que cualquier persona cuerda sería capaz de soportar, aunque en ese momento no estuviera en condiciones de hacer otra cosa que no fuera aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas, aferrarme a la única cosa que sabía que existía, porque lo que era mi cuerpo… simplemente no lo encontraba, no lo sentía.  
Bien podría seguir cayendo al suelo, o quizás ya estaría sobre él, con los huesos rotos o quizás no… de repente olvidé todo. Todo cuanto había pasado desde unos segundos antes para atrás. 


	4. La verdad

**Una disculpa para los fans de Estalka. Claro, yo también amo esa pareja, pero estoy casi segura que cuando ellos dos estuvieron juntos tuvieron muchas discusiones, sigo sin entender cómo se aman tanto si son tan diferentes.**

 **Valka seguía con su idea de no matar dragones y Estoico los seguía matando .-. así que las discusiones entre ellos están más que confirmadas… supongo.**

 **¿Saben? Me gustaría uno que otro comentario más, ¿Si? ¡Son gratis! Quiero saber si les está gustando la historia. Pero bueno…**

 **Continuemos…**

 **...**

Capítulo 2.  
"La verdad"

Mi mente recreaba una y otra vez el momento, el impacto. Eran sólo imágenes que se distorsionaban tanto que no estaba seguro de lo que podrían significar, a mi alrededor veía cristales, mucho color rojo, haces de luz intercalados con ráfagas de oscuridad, voces susurrantes, algunos gritos, una fría brisa corriéndome por la cara, luego calor febril… todo era tan extraño que supe que estaba soñando.

—Hiccup, hijo —escuché en la voz de mi madre, luego sentí una leve presión en mi mano, abrazando mis dedos.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero algo me obstaculizaba, me llevé una mano a la cara y sentí que tenía la mitad del rostro y toda la cabeza cubierta por alguna especie de tela rugosa, me tomó un minuto completo comprender que era gasa. Un rayo de dolor me atravesó el cráneo mientras todavía las preguntas giraban sin respuesta.

Tardé otro largo minuto en percatarme de lo que reinaba a mi alrededor. Un agudo sonido constante al lado de uno de mis oídos, taladrándome la cabeza. Reconocí el olor característico de aquel lugar donde algún día trabajaría, si las cosas salían bien. El aroma a alcohol, lejía y medicamentos me decía claramente que estaba en un hospital.

Sentí un pinchazo en la mano donde había sentido la presión, era una aguja intravenosa. No debería estar precisamente en perfectas condiciones si había requerido que me colocaran suero.

— ¿Mamá? —Pregunté con la voz pastosa, en lo que me pareció media hora después de que supe que ella estaba allí — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tengo…?

—Tranquilo, Hiccup. Has tenido un accidente, estás en el hospital —me puso al tanto mamá con voz conciliadora.

Ok, eso explicaba algunas cosas.

—Voy a avisar al médico que despertó —esa voz la reconocí de buenas a primeras, sonreí ampliamente sólo para hacer una mueca de dolor antes de hablar.

— ¿Astrid?

—Soy yo, amor. Ahora vuelvo —me avisó tocándome los dedos de la mano a la que mamá no estaba aferrada.

Quise mover las piernas y de nuevo sentí un dolor muy parecido a la presión de miles de agujas en toda la extensión de mi piel, una pierna pesaba más que la otra, por lo que quizás tenía un yeso. Era la pierna izquierda, la que dolía más.

Intenté mover los brazos, estos dolieron menos, pero también tenía el izquierdo enyesado, desde la mitad del brazo hasta mi palma. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, como si me hubieran pasado con una bola de demolición por encima, claramente había tenido un accidente y lo recordé un segundo después.

¡Genial! Estaba hecho una momia, vendado de pies a cabeza y con ese dolor adormecido sintiéndose en cada centímetro, y de seguro que estaba anestesiado, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería cuando pasara el efecto… esto no caería mejor en casa ni por asomo.

—Quédate tranquilo, Hiccup. Ya viene el doctor —repitió mamá.

Me sentí en la completa necesidad de disculparme por la manera en que había huido de casa. Si no hubiera reaccionado así, no estaríamos en tanto embrollo.

—Mamá… perdón.  
—Está bien, hijo, no te preocupes por eso ahora —susurró, me hubiera gustado verle el rostro en ese momento.

— ¿Y papá? —pregunté, no me pareció haberlo escuchado desde que había recuperado el conocimiento.  
Mamá guardó silencio por demasiado tiempo… eso no me gustaba.

— ¡Hiccup Haddok! —exclamó un hombre a unos metros de mí.

— Es el doctor Gobber, Hiccup —me dijo mamá en un tono de voz muy bajo. Ella parecía estar sentada a la altura de mi oído, mientras que al doctor se lo escuchaba lejos.

El doctor Gobber era nuestro médico de cabecera, ante un resfriado o algún problema de salud acudíamos a él. Lo recordaba como un hombre alto, fornido y de pelo rubio, usaba lentes que lo avejentaban, pasaría de los treinta y cinco y no llegaría a los cuarenta y tantos… pero claro, eso había sido desde mi única ruptura de pierna, allá, hacía unos cinco años.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —interrogó el médico desde una altura considerable.

—No estoy seguro —confesé.

—Ok, te vamos a hacer unos estudios, Hiccup —me avisó—Los enfermeros vendrán por ti en cualquier momento.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, no podía decirle que no ¿cierto?

— ¿Doctor? —lo llamé aún sin saber si estaba allí o si ya se había ido.

— ¿Sí, Hiccup?

— ¿Me puede sacar estas vendas por favor? Me gustaría ver a mi familia.

—Lo siento, no podemos sacártelas hasta que sepamos cómo estás del traumatismo.

—Ok —suspiré resignado. Ni modo, debía esperar.  
Los enfermeros vinieron pronto por mí, me pasaron de mi mullida cama a algo que parecía una tarima un tanto más dura. Escuchaba los murmullos de las personas que pasaban a mi lado por el pasillo del hospital, luego volvieron a moverme de la tarima a otra mesa un poco más dura aún. Le siguieron unos sonidos extraños que supuse provenían de las máquinas que me estaban revisando. De nuevo la tarima y otra vez el pasillo atestado de murmullos, en poco tiempo sentí otra vez el colchón bajo mi cuerpo.  
Mamá había salido a buscar café, según ella ya era de noche. Claro que lo era, lo veía todo oscuro, para mí era de noche desde el accidente. Astrid se quedó conmigo.

—Sé que es estúpido preguntar, pero… ¿Cómo estás? —inquirió tímidamente mi novia dándome un beso en la mano en la que tenía el suero. Suspiré.

—Bien, medio adormecido pero supongo que se me va a pasar pronto.

—Nos diste un buen susto, amor.

—Lo siento —me excusé burdamente.

—Fue todo un caos. Valka me llamó preocupada, preguntando por ti. Nos desesperamos, te buscamos por separado… incluso papá puso a disposición varios de sus coches para ir en tu busca —hizo una pausa, el papá de Astrid era dueño de una agencia de taxis, le debía un gran favor a mi suegro—. Y entonces te encontré en esa esquina… —dijo tan bajo que casi no la escuché —, estabas en el suelo… rodeado de cristales y sangre… me costó mucho marcar el número de tu mamá, me temblaban las manos.

—Lo lamento tanto, Astrid —susurré al escuchar que la voz se le quebraba, alcancé su mano a mi boca y le di un beso.  
—No te preocupes.

Pasó un buen rato, si pudiera verlo buscaría algún reloj. Mamá se había quedado a mi lado mientras Astrid iba a bañarse y volvía. Le pregunté de nuevo a mamá por papá, pero sólo respondió que no me preocupara por él ahora y que luego me explicaría.

El doctor volvió a entrar unos minutos después, pidió hablar con mamá y Astrid en carácter de suma importancia y me sobresalté, claro reflejo del miedo era el sonido del aparato encargado de registrar mi ritmo cardíaco a un lado de mi cabeza, que ya me tenía con una jaqueca terrible.  
Llamé a la enfermera desde el botón bajo mi cama y le pedí un calmante. La mujer vaciló, insegura de hacerlo o no, musitó con voz dulce que debería esperar la palabra del doctor, ya que no estaba al corriente aún del resultado de los estudios que me habían practicado. Resignado, esperé a que el doctor Gobber volviera.  
La mujer salió en completo silencio y me quedé solo. Mala idea. De sólo pensar la ola de problemas que tenía detrás de mí… no podía mover una pierna y tenía inmovilizado un brazo, de seguro debería usar silla de ruedas por un buen tiempo. Resoplé y una punzada de dolor me atravesó por la parte trasera del cráneo.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido frente a mí.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté, odiaba tener que preguntar, odiaba tener todo ese vendaje en la cara.  
—Somos nosotros, Hiccup —musitó mamá con un extraño tono de voz.  
— ¿Todo está bien? — quise saber buscándole con la mano. Ella me la tomó enseguida —. ¿Y Astrid? —pedí por mi novia pero no escuché su voz, ni siquiera algo que me indicara que estuviera en la misma habitación.  
—Se fue —contestó sencillamente mamá.  
— ¿Volverá pronto?  
—Eso no es lo importante —me interrumpió ella, ¿Qué podía ser más importante que el apoyo de mi novia? —. El doctor te quiere decir algo.

Agudicé el oído, esperanzado a que lo que dijera tuviera que ver con quitarme las vendas.

—Hiccup… —, empezó y lo escuché más cerca de lo que imaginé —. Te tienes que quedar unos días más para ver tu evolución. Ha sido un golpe duro y los estudios dicen que has sufrido un traumatismo importante en el lóbulo occipital del cerebro.  
Incluso con mi escaso año de Medicina supe de inmediato qué era lo que pasaba. Corría peligro de perder la vista, si es que ya no la había perdido…  
— ¿Voy a quedar ciego? —escupí las palabras mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, una nueva punzada relampagueó en mi cabeza y mamá me apretó la mano.


	5. Resignación

**¿Review? ¿No? Bueno…**

…

5 "Resignación"

Las piezas encajaban. Las palabras del doctor, los conocimientos médicos que tenía a pesar de mi edad, se acoplaban perfectamente formando el oscuro puzzle de mi existencia.  
Nadie decía nada. No, no estaba preparado para aquello. Y creo que ninguna persona podría estarlo.

—Mucho me temo que has perdido la visión, Hiccup —musitó el médico y mamá soltó un gemido lastimero. Supe que estaba llorando cuando una lágrima suya aterrizó en mi mano.

No sabía qué decir, me negaba en redondo a aquello, no podía quedar ciego.  
El dolor en mi cabeza se intensificó como si me la estuvieran taladrando, me la agarré como pude con ambas manos pero el dolor no disminuía. Era una completa confusión, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón a ritmo con la máquina a mi lado y su pitido exasperante entremezclado con los lamentos de mamá y los llamados del doctor a una mujer. Lo siguiente fue borroso, ya no escuchaba nada con claridad hasta que fácilmente todo se cubrió de silencio y negro, el único color que vería desde entonces.

Me encontraba corriendo hacia algún lado y hacia alguna dirección, sabía que era yo aunque no podía verme; también sabía que era inútil intentar divisar algo, cualquier cosa era igual a otra, en medio de toda la negrura que me rodeaba.  
Tropezaba a menudo, a cada medio centímetro había algo que me hacía caer al suelo. Volvía a levantarme sólo para volver a caer, era patético. Un maldito inútil, precisamente. Tropecé de nuevo luego de levantarme por enésima vez, busqué bajo mis pies qué era lo que me había hecho encontrar tan estruendosamente con el piso, lo tomé entre mis manos. Era un objeto alargado, pesado, lo recorrí cautelosamente con los dedos y sentí que la piel se me abría donde la hoja pasaba. Era un cuchillo, un filoso cuchillo. Pensé por un segundo que entre mis manos tenía la solución a mis problemas y a los que estaba causando a mi familia con mi estúpida invalidez, lo tomé del mango y lo levanté hasta lo que supuse era mi pecho…

—¿Y dices que quedó ciego? —sonó la voz de una mujer en murmullo lejano.  
—Sí, tiene mi edad —afirmó otra voz distinta.  
—Es una pena, ¿ves la paz que tiene cuando duerme? Parece como…  
—…un ángel —completó la otra—. Espera, creo que es hora… Señor Haddok despierte. Le traje su desayuno —escuché a lo lejos antes de volver a la realidad.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero me hubiera gustado seguir soñando con aquella ilusión que claramente era más alentadora que la realidad, al menos podía moverme y al menos era un tanto más valiente que lo que era en verdad.

Cada mañana, una enfermera acudía a mi cuarto para llevarme el desayuno, a veces me lo daba 'ella', -una mujer delicada y con suave aroma a jazmín-, otras, lo hacía mamá, según ella: recordando viejos tiempos, los tiempos en los que yo tenía menos de un año y era incapaz de alimentarme por mí mismo.

Ni Astrid ni papá habían aparecido en toda una semana, me preocupé muchísimo, pero luego caí en cuenta ¿Quién podía querer estar al lado de un inútil como yo? Sólo mamá. De vez en cuando iban de visita mis amigos, pero al ver que no tenía ánimo de mucho, salían enseguida, y no los culpaba. El Hiccup que conocían había muerto en aquel choque de autos. Lo que estaba postrado en esta cama sólo eran los despojos de la persona que habían conocido.

En una semana casi no había pronunciada palabra, más que los "gracias" por simple educación a la mujer que me llevaba el desayuno y que tan obedientemente se dedicaba a dármelo en la boca como si fuera un niño y a cambiarme las gasas cada mañana, o los "buenos días" a mamá que cada vez la escuchaba peor.

Escuchar era todo que podía limitarme a hacer, era verdad que mi oído se había potenciado tanto a la falta de otro sentido, que, incluso podía escuchar las conversaciones del otro lado de la puerta y eso que tenía la impresión de que aquel cuarto era bastante grande para mí solo.  
Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. En la única vez en la que había intercambiado más de dos palabras con la enfermera había sido para decirle:

—Me siento mejor durmiendo, es la única forma que tengo al alcance para escapar de la estúpida realidad.

Por lo que accedió a sedarme, bajo el consentimiento del doctor.  
Aquello se estaba tornando demasiado horrible cuando estaba despierto.

Escuchar a mamá llorando en silencio, o al menos eso creía ella, ya que yo podía escucharla; la enfermera acudiendo a cada momento preguntando si necesitaba algo, el doctor revisando las máquinas y cuchicheando con su ayudante acerca de lo que veía… Todo en su conjunto, me enervaba.

— Buenos días, Hiccup —me saludó el doctor a mi lado una mañana, según mamá, de jueves —. ¿Cómo amaneciste?  
Resoplé.  
—Maravillosamente —dije con sarcasmo.  
— ¡Qué bien! —musitó distraído el médico —. Porque abandonarás el hospital dentro de un rato.  
—Ah —fue todo lo que respondí.

No podía ponerme feliz por algo así. Hasta ahora no era del todo un estorbo, hasta entonces sólo molestaba a un médico y a una enfermera… pero cuando anduviera haciendo nada por la casa…

—Enviaré llamar a la enfermera que te acompañará —dijo cuando pensé que ya se había ido y salió cerrando la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Ok, eso era pasarse de la raya. ¡Además molestaría a una pobre mujer! ¡Era una plaga! ¡Una molestia con la que nadie debería tener que cargar!

Esperé a que mamá terminara de firmar los papeles para mi salida. Me concentré en no pensar en lo que me esperaba y, en su lugar, me dediqué a escuchar los sonidos que me rodeaban y a los que no le había prestado demasiada atención.

Al parecer había una ventana cerca de mi cama, podía oír el canto de los pájaros afuera.  
Del otro lado de la puerta era casi completo silencio, la sala de espera quizás, el silencio era quebrado sólo por el sonido de un teléfono que sonaba bajo de vez en cuando y unas voces que se mezclaban tanto que no podía descifrar ninguna palabra.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sacándome de mi sondeo.

— ¿Quién es? —la pregunta se repetía más seguido cada vez.

—Soy la enfermera —avisó la mujer cuya voz ya me parecía familiar —. Vine con unos hombres para ayudarlo a cambiar.  
—Ok —accedí. Como el inútil que era, debía suponer que no podría calzarme mis propias ropas.

De manera sorprendente y, sobre todo, con mucha paciencia la enfermera ayudó a desvestirme y a ponerme mis prendas, haciendo que me sentara o me pusiera de pie de vez en cuando.

Me habían sacado las molestosas vendas hacía un par de días y reemplazado por uno de mis lentes de sol, sólo por estética, ya que no quería que los demás me vieran con los ojos perdidos, inútiles como estaban.

Luego, los hombres que acompañaban a la enfermera, me alzaron de la cama y me sentaron en una silla de ruedas. Otra de mis nuevas compañeras. Me invadieron las ganas de salir corriendo, para liberar a mamá de tener que cargar conmigo lo que quedaba de mi vida, era sólo un cuerpo inerte. Si antes pensaba que no vivía ¿Qué era esto?

— ¿Tú eres la que va a ayudar a mi hijo en casa? —preguntó mamá a la mujer que empujaba mi silla hacia la salida.  
—Sí, señora —respondió la aludida educadamente —. Fui asignada por el doctor especialmente.  
—Pues, te necesitaré a menudo… las cosas en casa no están del todo bien… y… bueno, te necesitaré mucho tiempo. Hiccup te necesitará. Incluso he acondicionado una de las habitaciones de casa para que no tengas que movilizarte de la tuya… claro, si lo prefieres.  
—Claro que sí, señora. Muchas gracias.  
—Y ¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber mamá, yo seguía la conversación de forma ausente, pensando en las musarañas.  
—Toothless.


	6. Descubriendo todo de nuevo

**Yay! por fin aparece mi hermosisima Toothless C': no se por que, pero siempre me a gustado imaginarme a Chimuelo como si fuera hembra, y en versión humana se me hace mas que perfecta, ¿Se la imaginan? yo si, de echo, tengo una foto de la modelo que me gusta para su cosplayer, la editare para portada del fic, pero acabo de hacer esta... tal vez cuando la situacion empiece a mejorar.**

 **En fin, ¿Les ve gustando la historia? publico un capitulo por día (hoy publique 2)! y la verdad es que ya la tengo toda escrita lista para publicarse, pero estoy esperando a que me lleguen Reviews, Pero en fin, se que si quiero mas Reviews tendré que ganármelos, así que publicare capítulos aun mas seguido.**

 **Y bueno...** **¿les va gustando la historia?**

 **Entonces, Continuemos...**

 **...**

7 "Descubriendo todo de nuevo"

El mismo sueño que había tenido en el hospital se estaba repitiendo en mi cabeza en algún momento del día, en el que al parecer me había quedado dormido en medio de mi mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

En realidad, era sólo una secuencia de sensaciones igual a la de la última vez. Sensaciones, sólo sensaciones. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que se trataba de mí, que corría y caía, que me topaba con el cuchillo y que pensaba hacer algo que lo involucraba a él y al fin de mi burda existencia. Un suicidio, precisamente.  
Pero era cobarde en la realidad y lo era aún más en mis sueños, era duro descubrirlo, aunque en el fondo supiera que siempre había sido así. Ni siquiera en una ilusión era capaz de poner fin a mi vida.

Aunque supiera que aquello le facilitaría la vida a la persona que más me importaba, no sería capaz de tomar con determinación un cuchillo y abrirme con su hoja las venas del brazo, eso si lograba encontrarlas.  
De nuevo la verdad, la que me carcomía y a la que estaba condenado para siempre. Jamás volvería a ver nada, ni un rayo de sol ni un mísero color, mucho menos el rostro de alguien…

Un frío repentino me hizo tiritar y volver a la realidad, era como si una brisa helada me acariciara. Me senté como pude en medio de la cama y me fregué los ojos como si fuera a volver a ver con aquel movimiento. Era la fuerza de la costumbre: lo hacía cada mañana luego de despertar y mientras me desperezaba. Un hábito innecesario, de ahora en más.  
La casa estaba en silencio, hasta que escuché un par de golpes en la puerta de madera, ¿desde cuándo golpeaban?

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté, buscando los lentes donde los había dejado. No los estaba encontrando.  
—Soy yo, señor Haddok —reconocí el tono educado en su voz, era la enfermera —. La señora me pidió que le avisara que pronto estará lista la cena… —guardé silencio —, y que le preguntara si le apetecía comer aquí o en el comedor —lo pensé, para mí daba lo mismo.  
—Donde sea… lo voy a ver todo negro de todas formas —susurré agachando la cabeza, como si estuviera esquivándole la mirada.  
—Sé que a su madre le gustaría que la acompañara —comentó la mujer que sentí que se encontraba a menos de un metro de mí.  
—Ok —accedí —. Déjeme ir al baño antes, necesito lavarme la cara.

Y comencé a moverme, deslizando mis piernas por el colchón hasta que los talones tocaron el suelo. La enfermera se apresuró a tomarme del brazo derecho –el que no tenía enyesado- y ágilmente me pasó de la cama a la silla de ruedas en un movimiento. No 'veía' la hora de que pasaran los cuarenta y cinco días que me habían atado al yeso para poder manejarme por mí mismo. Era suficiente con la ceguera como para sentirme tan inútil como yo solo.

La mujer del perfume a jazmín y del nombre que no lograba recordar, me empujó hasta el baño que se hallaba detrás de una puerta a un lado de mi cama.

Teníamos dos cuartos destinados a las visitas: uno lo ocupaba yo y el otro supuse que mi cuidadora, ambos cuartos por lo general eran ocupados por mis primos provenientes de California. Las dos habitaciones poseían una puerta, cada una que los comunicaba con el baño de visitas.

La enfermera se detuvo y me tomó de la mano sana para colocarla sobre el grifo del lavatorio, lo giró aún con su mano sobre la mía y luego la movió hasta que sentí el agua cayendo sobre mis dedos… dejó que lo hiciera solo, y le agradecí que me haya dado la oportunidad de levantar aunque sea un ápice mi autoestima.

Cuando hube terminado y después de que la mujer me hubiera pasado una toalla para secarme y mis lentes de sol, impulsó mi silla hasta lo que supe era el comedor. El olor a comida se percibía con más fuerza allí que en el resto de la casa.

— ¡Hiccup! —me saludó mamá desde algún lado cuando mi acompañante detuvo mi silla.  
—Hola, mamá —respondí con una voz que casi no reconocí como mía.  
—Has dormido mucho, hijo, de seguro tienes hambre —afirmó.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.  
La verdad era que no tenía apetito, pero tampoco quería complicarle la existencia a mamá, al menos no cuando podía hacer algo para no disgustarla y cuando había preparado mi plato favorito, había reconocido el olor.  
Al menos había mejorado algo en mí con todo esto, mi sentido el olfato estaba potenciado, al igual que el del oído.

—Te hice tu plato favorito —dijo ella que ahora parecía estar más cerca —: Filete con puré.  
—Gracias, mamá —murmuré y me encontré con que no sabía qué hacer.

Levanté cuidadosamente mi mano sana y choqué con el borde de madera de la mesa, eso dolió un poco ya que tenía la mano sensible por pasar tanto tiempo con la aguja intravenosa, la sentía como si la tuviera con un enorme moretón violeta en el dorso de mi palma.  
La impotencia volvía a embargarme y estuve a punto de renunciar a mi cena y a la sonrisa que de seguro tendría mamá al verme comer.  
Sentí que alguien tomaba mi muñeca y me colocaba la mano sobre el tenedor. Lo delineé con los dedos hasta que calculé más o menos dónde debía tomarlo. Pero aún quedaba el cuchillo… ¿con qué lo tomaría? ¿Con la boca? Bufé frustrado y abandoné la misión.

—Yo lo ayudaré —susurró la mujer a mi lado, la de la voz dulce como miel.

Me percaté de que "algo", un hormigueo palpitaba en mi estómago, y no era hambre. ¿Tanta lástima inspiraba? No me quedó otra opción que aceptar su ayuda.

—Gracias —dije en un suspiro.

Escuché el sonido de los cubiertos arañando la porcelana de los platos, era increíble que pudiera oír algo tan sencillo y delicado. Me encontraba tan concentrado en lo que había descubierto que el que me volvieran a hablar simplemente me tomó desprevenido y pegué un saltito de susto cuando la oí hablar.

—Ok —comenzó la mujer a mi lado, no era mamá —, aquí tienes todos los trozos de carne que le corté —me instruyó tomando mi mano que rodeaba el tenedor, me concentré en saber qué era lo que debía buscar para poder hallar mi comida —, y aquí —dijo moviendo unos dos centímetros del lugar donde estaba antes —, tiene el puré.  
—Ajá —musité—. Ya lo tengo.

Mi incursión al hecho de comer solo no había resultado tan patético como había imaginado. Claro que al principio me costaba un tanto clavar los dientes del tenedor en la carne y ni se diga cuando se trataba de llevarme a la boca algo de puré.

La enfermera estuvo allí en los momentos en que estuve a punto de dejarlo todo al darme cuenta de que la comida no colaboraba en mi intención. Me ayudó un par de veces, sólo cuando había perdido mi ubicación en el plato. Fuera de eso, este descubrimiento me hizo sentir un tanto menos inútil, incluso una pizca más independiente.

Pero había olvidado otra acción de mi –alguna vez- normal vida que no estaba facultado de realizar solo. El baño.  
Me exasperó que algo tan sencillo como ponerme bajo la ducha o sumergirme en una bañera no estuviera al alcance de mi mano y me avergonzó otro tanto al saber que la enfermera me ayudaría en mi aseo.

No es que no me haya visto como Dios me trajo al mundo antes, de hecho estaba casi seguro que era ella quien me lavaba todos aquellos días que estuve hospitalizado, pero al no tener un recuerdo claro supuse que me encontraba dormido.

Y ahora no lo estaba, ahora estaba despierto y… esa joven que apenas le conocía la voz… inconscientemente agité mi cabeza para tratar de no pensar en ello.

—Creo que puedo solo —musité con la voz ronca cuando volvíamos a mi cuarto.  
—No me gustaría que se arriesgara, señor Haddok. Déjeme ayudarlo, es mi trabajo…  
—Ok —largué en un suspiro mientras sentía que la piel de mi rostro levantaba temperatura y la mujer comenzaba a quitarme las prendas.


	7. Compasión

**Ya es el tercer capitulo del día... la esperanza muere al ultimo ¿no?.**

 **...**

7 "Compasión"

Incómodo era poco.  
La mujer me había quitado toda mi ropa, dejándome sólo con mi ropa interior y había cubierto los yesos de mis extremidades con alguna especie de plástico que sonaba a bolsa de residuos.

Me había impulsado en la silla de ruedas hasta lo que era el baño. Allí me ayudó a meterme a la bañera. Esa mujer tenía una increíble fuerza, podría jurar que rondaba por los ochenta kilos y ella me alzaba de los brazos como si pesara sólo un par.  
Una vez en el agua me sentí mejor, estaba tibia y al instante me sentí relajado, aunque debía preocuparme porque mi pierna enyesada no terminara sumergiéndose del todo en ella, al igual que mi brazo.

—Creo que soy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo —insistí cuando el agua me acarició el pecho.  
— ¿Está seguro? No tengo problemas de ayudarlo, de verdad. Tampoco hay porqué cohibirse, señor, soy enfermera, trabajo de esto —me explicó.  
— ¿Acaso no entiende que quiero estar solo? —Espeté casi al instante — ¡Me siento un inútil y estoy intentando sentirme un poco mejor!  
—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó ella —, aquí tiene el jabón —me tomó de la mano y lo depositó en ella —, estaré del otro lado de la puerta si me necesita.  
—Vaya de una vez.

La puerta se cerró lentamente a unos pasos de mí.  
Traté por todos los medios hacer un buen trabajo, tenía que ser capaz al menos de bañarme, esta ceguera no podía haberme robado todas mis capacidades y mucho menos, aquellas tan básicas como encontrar partes en mi propio cuerpo. El jabón se resbaló de entre mis dedos en un momento, no estaba seguro de si había caído en el agua o fuera de la bañera…

El dolor volvió. El mismo que me recordaba a lo que estaba atado. Atado a la inutilidad, a la oscuridad, a esa maldita vida que me habían asignado contra mi voluntad.  
Era estúpido intentar ser algo que no era. No era normal, no lo volvería a ser jamás. Mi antigua vida se desvanecía con cada minuto, las imágenes en mi mente cada vez se tornaban más opacas, más oscuras… como si fueran devoradas por la misma negrura que había cubierto mis días.

Apenas recordaba los rostros, los colores…  
Incluso era absurdo soñar con una vida que antes pudo haber sido un poco menos descabellada. No tendría una familia. No. Porque, ¿quién querría tener un esposo inútil?

¿O un padre que no pudiera correr tras ellos mientras juegan a las escondidas?

Era un maldito ciego condenado a la ceguera misma, no podía avanzar ni tampoco retroceder.  
Avanzar era aprender, recordar tal cual habían pasado las cosas en los veinte años de mi vida que me habían precedido; avanzar era dejar de ser inútil, era sentirme mejor y encontrar en alguna parte de mí esa fortaleza que me permitiera continuar como antes pero con un sentido menos.

Retroceder sólo significaba una cosa, ¿Cuál sería la única forma de que fuera aún más inerte? Sólo si estuviera muerto. Sólo eso. Pero estaba al tanto de que era demasiado cobarde para llegar a tal punto. Además dañaría a mamá, quien ya de por sí estaba sufriendo demasiado con el abandono de papá.

Y ninguna de las dos opciones parecía ir conmigo.  
Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Mi vida era patética, mi comportamiento era comparable con el de una ameba, sin la silla de ruedas no era nada y con ella… no suponía tanta diferencia, seguiría siendo Hiccup, el invidente.  
Y era eso lo que me hastiaba.

Comencé a cuestionarme el 'por qué a mí'. ¿Por qué me habían quitado esta habilidad cuando era tan feliz con ella? ¿Cuando, en realidad, era todo lo que me hacía feliz? Con la vista era capaz de dibujar, de componer, de querer y de estudiar. Sin la vista era… nada.

Me habían quitado la única razón por la que sonreír.

— ¿Señor Haddok? —era esa voz llena de dulzura otra vez.

Tanta ternura podía ser traducida sólo a lástima. La pobre chica sentía lástima por mí. ¿Qué me sorprendía? Era todo lo que podía inspirar.  
No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, en silencio de nuevo. Al menos podía disimularlo con el agua de la tina.

— ¿Está listo? —inquirió poniéndose a mi altura.  
—Creo que sí. ¿Puede pasarme una toalla?  
—De verdad, señor Haddok… déjeme ayudarlo. No tiene por qué comportarse como un héroe cuando en realidad me necesita.  
— ¡No la necesito! —exclamé furibundo, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Ella guardó silencio mientras yo me apaciguaba y volvía a sentir que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, permití que la mujer me ayudara, sólo porque estaba sintiendo frío en el agua y necesitaba abrigarme en mi cama y dormir.  
Dormir y escapar de mi estúpida realidad.

—Estoy harto… soy un enorme inútil —susurré para mí con la voz entrecortada mientras la mujer me cubría con el edredón — ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? Yo era feliz y de repente… quedo ciego. ¡Soy un maldito ciego! —pegué un golpe al colchón con mi mano sana de pura frustración.

Una mano suave y cálida se apoyó en mi hombro, me tomó de sorpresa pero aún así no quería reaccionar, me giré sobre mi costado y le di la espalda a la única persona que estaba allí, derramando compasión como ácido sobre mi piel de nuevo.

—Señor Haddok, no se lastime de ese modo. Estoy segura de que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma persona de antes del accidente, que no vea no supone un obstáculo para usted.

Lo sé aunque no lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo.  
Me quedé en silencio esperando que se fuera y que dejara de lado su discurso. No lo hizo.

—Usted no es inútil sólo por perder la vista, es sólo… diferente.  
— ¡Diferente! —bufé exasperado sentándome en la cama de repente — ¡No me venga con esa monserga de "diferente"! —Ilustré el entrecomillado con los dedos de mi mano sana —, ¡soy un inútil! —Exclamé quizás en un volumen demasiado alto —, y después de todo, no entiendo qué sigue haciendo aquí. Váyase, déjeme en paz.

Ella se calló un momento, lo que tardó en deslizar su mano de mi hombro dejándola caer en la cama y mientras yo volvía a mi antigua posición.

—Ok —accedió ella —, si necesita algo, un vaso de agua, ir al baño… o simplemente hablar, la señora mandó instalar un timbre al lado de la mesa de luz, sólo llámeme.  
Me encogí de hombros.

—Que duerma bien, señor —agregó y escuché que salía por la puerta.

Me envolví sobre mí mismo, abrazándome y sintiendo de nuevo que el nudo en mi garganta aumentaba de tamaño casi sin dejarme respirar.  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo, si era la enfermera haría que terminara odiándome. Prefería el odio antes que la lástima.

— ¿Hiccup? —era la voz de mamá.

Disimuladamente me sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro con la almohada y fingí dormir.

Ella se sentó en el borde de mi cama, a un lado de mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo suavemente. El nudo se acrecentó presionándome las paredes de mi garganta y luché con todas mis fuerzas para no desmoronarme frente a mamá, ella no tenía por qué saber cuánto me dolía ser un inservible y sobre todo, no tenía que enterarse del pesar que me causaba saber que debía cargar conmigo para siempre.

—Mi Hiccup… —susurró mamá con esa voz suya tan melodiosa.

Casi podía ver su rostro detrás de mis párpados, con su pelo color caoba cayendo por su espalda en varias trenzas sostificadas, sus ojos verdes cristalinos y su sonrisa alentadora.

—Mi pequeño, tú no merecías esto. Tú merecías ser feliz con tus dibujos y tu música… hubiera dado mi vida porque no tuvieras que pasar por esto —las palabras de mamá me hacían sentir peor —. Mi chiquito, eres tan sensible que de seguro la estás pasando mal. Eres como un angelito.

No. Ella era el ángel.  
Comenzó a tararear una canción de la que tenía vagos recuerdos, era la canción de cuna que me cantaba cuando era niño. Volver a escucharla me trajo tranquilidad, la paz rápidamente me envolvió y caí en un sueño profundo.


	8. Ilusión y realidad

**Por fin logro ver más frutos de mi esfuerzo, Muchas gracias por los favs y los comentarios.  
Ah y… ¡aquí la nueva portada! la chica es como se vería Toothless en mi fic, se llama Caitlin Beatles, modelo, mayormente poco conocida como la primera novia de Justin Bieber *u*)/ Si, el es el chico.**

 **Para: yusefan halackti fanny alejo: Gracias, la verdad, no creo que superar la ceguera seria igual de fácil que superar la perdida de una pierna, y gracias de nuevo ^w^**

 **LaRojas09: Gracias por comentar otra vez, me alegra. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y créeme que lo que viene mas próximamente, será algo digno de leerse, te encantara ;) no daré spoilers.**

 **¿4 Capítulos en un solo día? ¡Mi mejor recort! *u* me emocione por los nuevos comentarios C: ¿Quieren capítulos más seguidos? Comenten.**

 **Continuemos…**

…

8 "Ilusión y realidad"

El sueño de esa noche fue diferente, aunque no menos doloroso. La oscuridad seguía siendo la protagonista, pero de en medio de ella podía divisar un rostro, la sonrisa blanca y angelical de mi, a estas alturas, ex novia. Era la imagen de Astrid que venía a mi mente, con el tono exacto de azul que coloreaba sus pupilas, su pelo rubio trenzado cayéndole sobre el hombro, su perfecta piel pincelada de durazno en las mejillas… siempre me había parecido la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, como una obra de algún pintor antiguo, tan perfecta que se me antojaba inalcanzable, y con un par de palabras ya me había robado el corazón.  
Aquella adorable ilusión se desvanecía conforme me acercaba a ella, con pasos torpes a punto de volver a tropezar con cada medio metro recorrido, los bordes de su persona parecían ser atraídos a la negrura, haciendo que perdiera nitidez y ganando distancia entre nosotros. No sabría decir si era ella la que desaparecía o eran mis ojos los inútiles que no lograban verla con definición. Lo más probable era que el defecto estuviera en mí.  
Pero, para mi sorpresa, a medida que la imagen desaparecía, un suave y delicado aroma floral llenaba mi pensamiento como si estuviera caminando por un jardín de jazmines y fresas. Supe que sonreí a pesar de que ya no podía ver el rostro de mi amada, de la única que me había decepcionado tanto, aún más que mi padre.  
— ¿Señor Haddok? —llamó una voz a lo lejos, sonreí ampliamente casi involuntariamente —. Señor Haddok, son las nueve, debe levantarse.  
Y la cortina negra de mis sueños fue sustituida por la pesada cortina negra de mi realidad.  
Era la enfermera quien me devolvía a ella, como siempre.  
—Buenos días, señor —me saludó ella mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.  
—Buen día —musité con escasa emoción.  
—Su madre me informó acerca de sus horarios, espero no le moleste.  
— ¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunté ignorando su comentario mientras me desperezaba.  
—La señora ha tenido que volver a la librería.  
—Ah —susurré y dejé que mi asistente me manejara por toda la casa.  
Estaba harto de sentirme tan basura, por lo que mantuve la boca cerrada para no tener que soltar un grito. Tal vez si además me quedara mudo, las cosas se me darían más fáciles.  
El desayuno fue preparado por la misma mujer, que dicho y sea de paso no recordaba el nombre, como si fuera a dirigirme directamente a ella alguna vez. Su café tenía un ligero sabor a canela, sus tostadas eran crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro, como me gustaban, y la jalea con la que las untó hubiera jurado que era casera, aunque no recordaba a mamá diciendo que la prepararía. La verdad, la única comida de mamá que sabía bien eran los filetes con puré, por eso eran mis favoritos, aunque algo pasados de cocción pero estaba acostumbrado.  
La experiencia con el desayuno fue más gratificante que la de la cena la noche anterior, sólo necesitaba una mano para tomar la taza y era todo cuanto podía usar en mi cuerpo sin que terminara con las piernas quemadas con café.  
— ¿Me puede llevar de nuevo a mi cuarto? —pedí cuando hube terminado.  
—Claro, señor —aceptó ella y empezó a empujar la silla.  
—Déjeme cerca de la ventana, quiero tomar un poco de aire.  
—Ok —afirmó y de la nada sentí algo de peso sobre mis piernas.  
Fruncí el ceño, confundido y lentamente tanteé con los dedos que se trataba de una manta doblada en varias partes.  
—Es para que no pesque un resfriado — dijo la mujer.  
Me invadió la gratitud con un toque de consternación. Aquel era un comportamiento muy extraño para mí, jamás en mi vida se habían preocupado tanto por mí, estaba acostumbrado desde niño a saber que debía abrigarme si hacía frío, a lavarme las manos antes de comer y a mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar. Y desde luego, nada de eso lo había aprendido de mis padres, ellos estaban muy ocupados en cualquier cosa.  
Tenía que quedarme ciego para sentir lo que era ser foco de la preocupación de alguien.  
—Gracias —susurré entre dientes.  
Y ahora esta mujer, desconocida, no era capaz de recordar su nombre, no tenía idea de su aspecto, de sus gustos o intereses… Sólo conocía su voz, pero ella estaba allí, cuidándome cuando podría estar divirtiéndose en alguna parte, con sus amigos.  
—Si me necesita sólo llámeme.  
Luego tal gratitud fue desplazada por lo que creí era la verdad rotunda. Antes podía ver, antes no tenía nada en mí que pudiera merecer la compasión de otra persona. Esperé a que la puerta se cerrara a mis espaldas con un sonido que escuché demasiado fuerte.  
Agaché la cabeza, intentando no llorar de nuevo… ése sería el patrón que se repetiría por mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para poder secarme por dentro, lo suficiente para lograr convertirme en algo sin sentimientos, sin que pudiera tener voz ni voto en ninguna parte, lo suficiente para olvidarlo todo y sumergirme en la burbuja de oscuridad que me estaba asignada desde hacía varios días y que estúpidamente me estaba negando a habitar.  
Me pregunté cómo hacían las demás personas que, como yo, no veían. ¿También se encerraban en sus cuartos a llorar? ¿Cómo hacían para continuar con sus vidas? ¿De dónde sacaban la fortaleza para hacerlo?  
Y de nuevo la imagen de Astrid se colaba entre mis pensamientos. Si alguien me dolía que me dejara, ésa era Astrid Hofferson, no papá, porque por alguna razón nunca compartió conmigo más que Astrid.  
¿Tan de repente me había olvidado? ¿Tan rápido todo el amor que me juraba se había esfumado? ¿Me dejó porque estaba ciego? ¿Y si no lo estuviera…?  
Jamás pensé que ella sería de esas personas, al contrario, incluso llegué a contarla entre mis planes de rehabilitación desde antes de saber mi condena, y yo que pensé que ella tenía un gran corazón. Claro, eso era antes, cuando lo último que se me cruzaba por la cabeza era perder un sentido. Y era más que obvio que no lo soportaría, no cuando podía tronar los dedos y ya tendría varios candidatos a sus pies y todos con una vida normal, sin limitaciones como las tenía yo.  
Suspiré y me dolió el pecho.  
Estaba solo y debía acostumbrarme a ello. Contaba con mamá, pero ella debía trabajar gran parte del día para que la casa no se viniera abajo ahora que no estaba papá y que tenía a su único hijo en estas condiciones. Y estaba la enfermera, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar su paciencia? No me tendría lástima por siempre, ni tampoco la quería.  
— ¿Señor Haddok?  
— ¡¿Qué quiere?! —grité girándome y con los ojos empañados, la voz se me quebró.  
—Lo siento… sé que quería estar solo, pero… —se calló de repente y pude sentir su presencia frente a mí—, ¡Ay, señor Haddok! —exclamó y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
Me quedé estupefacto, clavado a la silla mientras sentía que aquella extraña me estaba abrazando.  
Un abrazo.  
Ya había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que me dieron uno.  
Me tomó todo un minuto volver a la realidad y otro más rodear su cintura con mi brazo sano, devolviéndole el gesto. Apoyé mi nariz en su hombro y pude distinguir el aroma floral que había identificado en mi sueño matutino.  
—No llore, señor… —canturreaba en mi oído.  
Ya no lloraba, me sentía mejor entre aquellos brazos desconocidos.  
—Tiene una llamada de su madre y se preocupará si lo escucha así.  
La mujer se levantó, deshaciendo nuestro juego de brazos, tomó de mi mano y me dejó en ella un aparato que luego de inspeccionarlo supe que era el teléfono inalámbrico.  
Tomé aire y saludé.  
—Hola mamá.  
—Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? —la voz de mamá tenía un "no sé qué" que lograba tranquilizarme.  
—Estoy bien, má… dentro de todo —intenté darle seguridad a mi voz aunque aquello me costara un mundo.  
—Me alegra escucharlo, y dime ¿Toothless te traba bien?  
— ¿Quién? —pregunté automáticamente.  
—Toothless, la enfermera —soltó como si se tratara de algo obvio.  
—Ah, sí, ha sido de mucha ayuda —admití.  
—Te quiero, Hiccup. Ni bien me desocupe voy para allá.  
—Ok, mamá. Te quiero.  
—Adiós.  
Suspiré y extendí el teléfono hacia delante para que Toothless lo tomara, al menos ya sabía cómo se llamaba.  
— ¿Quiere hablar, señor? Suele servir para sentirse mejor —me sugirió ella.


	9. Prohibido

Hola… lo lamento, hubo una confusión con los capítulos, publique el #8 como si fuera el #7 y el #7 como si fuera el #8. ¡Uggh! ¡Estos números! Soy malísima para matemáticas.

Bueno, ya solucioné el problema (eso espero).

Publicare todos los capítulos hasta el término de este espacio psicológico de sufrimiento de Hiccup como recompensa. Gracias por su comprensión.

Ahora si… el capitulo 9.

…

9 "Prohibido"

¿Hablar de mis problemas con alguien que apenas conocía de voz? No me parecía buena idea… Nunca antes había sido demasiado abierto a lo que mis sentimientos se referían, me costaba expresar mis emociones en voz alta.  
Y al parecer no comenzaría con ninguna oleada de sinceridad ahora.  
—No lo sé —dudé—, usted prácticamente no me conoce… —intenté olvidar el conocimiento físico que tenía ella de mí—, y yo mucho menos a usted.  
—No necesito conocerlo para saber que esto lo está matando —"matando" parecía ser un término sutil—. Veo sus dibujos y sé que es usted muy sensible, dulce y talentoso, y que esta fachada de mala persona es sólo eso, una fachada —guardé silencio agachando la cabeza porque simplemente no sabía qué responder a aquello —, ¿no quiere hablar de ello? —insistió.  
—No lo creo —susurré. ¿Para qué hablar? ¿Para qué me tuviera más lástima? Me conozco lo suficiente como para no saberme masoquista.  
—Ok, lo dejo solo… tengo cosas que hacer —explicó y salió de nuevo.

Me pasé gran parte del día allí, a un lado de la ventana, dándole vueltas a las palabras y al comportamiento de la enfermera. Había resultado peor de lo que imaginé. La mujer sentía una pena por mí hasta llegar a un punto extremo, como si yo fuera un perrito atropellado y que a duras penas había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa implorando que lo cuidara.  
Me sentí patético… aún más de lo que había sido capaz de sentirme desde hacía días y justo cuando pensé que el patetismo no podía llegar más allá.  
Mamá llegó cuando yo ya había terminado de cenar y me estaba preparando para dormir. Cruzamos sólo un par de palabras, de seguro ella estaba muy cansada y no la pondría peor haciendo que escuchara mis absurdas historias acerca de las diferencias que había encontrado en el canto de las aves esa mañana.  
Extrañamente esa noche no tuve ningún sueño ni ninguna pesadilla, supuse que estaba demasiado cansado de hacer nada como para que mi cerebro pudiera codificar algún tormento para mí.  
Me sentía rodeado por una preciosa calma, negra, como todo cuanto podía percibir, pero calma al fin… Agradecí al cielo tanta paz.  
— "Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado…"  
No lograba comprender qué era aquello que oía con una voz tan melodiosa, quizás me había apresurado a pensar que no había sueño que ver.  
— "…Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.…"  
Conocía la voz, era la de Toothless, pero aún así las palabras no parecían tener sentido, estaban fuera de lugar… ¿De qué hablaba?  
Me desperté y suavemente me desperecé, la voz suave de la enfermera se detuvo de repente.  
—Oh, lo siento, señor Haddok. No quise despertarlo —se disculpó, la escuchaba a un par de metros de mí, cerca de la ventana.  
—No se preocupe, supongo que ya es la hora, después de todo.  
—La verdad es que son recién las ocho —musitó con un dejo de culpabilidad—. Lamento haber interrumpido su sueño, no pensé que estuviera leyendo tan alto —y no lo estaba haciendo, sólo que yo tenía el oído más agudizado.  
— ¿Estaba leyendo? —eso explica el por qué no entendía nada.  
—Sí, su madre me trajo este libro anoche… y vine porque… es que… aquí hay mejor luz y… pensé que me necesitaría, por eso… —tenía un tono extraño en la voz como si no pudiera o no supiera hablar.  
—No necesita explicarme nada, siga leyendo, usted que puede —dije con la voz desvaneciéndose conforme llegaba a la última palabra y mientras las comisuras de mis labios descendían en una mueca.  
—Usted también puede leer, señor.  
—No estoy para chistes, señorita —dije, girándome y dando la espalda al lugar de donde provenía la voz.  
—Si usted lo dice… cuando quiera saber cómo, se lo explicaré.  
Esperé a que continuara disfrutando de su lectura en la misma calidad de susurros que hasta entonces usaba, pavoneándose de que ella sí poseía la capacidad de hacerlo… No dormí de nuevo, ni siquiera lo intenté.  
Me había dado cuenta de que seguía esperando oír su voz otra vez y me removí inquieto ante aquella sensación que se arremolinaba en mi estómago. Llegué a pensar que era hambre, aunque aún era demasiado temprano.  
— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —preguntó ella desde el mismo lugar.  
—No —respondí cortante y guardé silencio, no lo soporté mucho tiempo, el silencio no era mi mejor amigo precisamente —. Ok, sí —admití girándome a mi posición anterior.  
—Dígame.  
— ¿Puede seguir leyendo? La… escritura parecía… interesante.  
La verdad era que no quería aceptar que su voz me causaba tranquilidad, casi tanto como la de mamá, pero de una manera más… contundente.  
—Y es interesante, estoy recién empezando y me atrapó, parece ser una historia prometedora.  
— ¿Y, cómo se llama el libro? —pregunté un tanto interesado y otro tanto cuestionándome porqué sentía ese súbito interés por la mujer que cuidaba de mí.  
En el fondo sabía que eso no me haría bien a corto plazo, y entablar una conversación era el primer paso para comenzar a hilvanar el tejido del dolor que luego me envolvería, casi podía palpar dónde y cómo terminaría si me encariñaba con ella. Pero su voz era tan tierna… que resistirse a ella era un trabajo duro.  
—"Crepúsculo" —contestó volviéndome a mi pregunta.  
—Ah —jamás lo había oído, debería de ser porque me había negado a todo tipo de conexión con el mundo exterior desde que estaba ciego. Bien podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial y no me habría enterado.  
—Por lo que me comentó su madre… es la historia de un amor peligroso, tanto que debería ser prohibido —musitó para más información y se quedó callada súbitamente. Prohibido. Debería empezar a acostumbrarme a esa palabra, la repetiría a menudo y la escucharía incluso con más frecuencia.  
Amor.  
La primera de las cosas que figuraban en mi lista de "Lo prohibido". No por el hecho de que mi última relación amorosa había terminado tan mal, sino más bien como una imposición personal. No podía enamorarme, o lo que era lo mismo, no podía condenar a alguien a mi lado de una manera tan permanente.  
Me reí amargamente en mi fuero interno. Como si alguien pudiera enamorarse de un inútil como yo.  
— ¿Quiere que empiece a leer de nuevo o…? —interrumpió mis cavilaciones la mujer.  
—No, continúe. No tiene por qué comenzar de nuevo. Haga de cuenta que no estoy aquí.  
Y era fácil, me supuse. Bastaba con volver la mirada hacia las páginas para que yo desapareciera como si fuera parte del mobiliario.  
—Ok —susurró y detecté, quizás, una sonrisa en su tono —. "Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks…" —retomó ella donde había quedado.  
Me odié mil veces a mí mismo por las sensaciones que me invadieron cuando volví a escuchar su voz, su voz arrítmicamente marcada con las líneas de la lectura. Era como un cosquilleo en distintas partes del cuerpo, en mis manos, mi pecho y mi estómago. Me había girado hacia el origen de aquel sonido, con los ojos cerrados –ya que aunque los tuviera abiertos no era diferente, sino acaso un tanto más intimidante-, y mi mente como si tuviera propia decisión intentó formar el rostro de aquella mujer de acuerdo a los tonos de su voz.  
El tinte dulce lo alineó con un rostro redondeado, con los pómulos sobresaliendo como dos pequeñas manzanas a los costados de una pequeña nariz y debajo de unos grandes y alegres ojos que iban a la par del tono agudo que poseía su voz, éstos me los imaginaba quizás con una chispa de brillo sobre cada iris… Su color, no sabría determinarlo, al igual que su color de pelo o de su piel, tampoco si tendría rizos o una fina y delicada cascada de cabello cayendo. Podría ser rubia, con unos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas o quizás su piel fuera un tanto más oscura, sólo un poco y su pelo de algún color oscuro también, como sus ojos.  
Me detuve exasperado. Nunca podría ponerle un rostro a esa voz tan perfecta.  
Volví a detenerme en ese pensamiento… Después de todo… ¿qué me importaba el rostro de la mujer que me cuidaba?  
Suspiré e intenté seguir la historia que la enfermera contaba. No tenía que dejarme llevar por ningún tipo de emoción. Se me estaba prohibido.


	10. Orientación

10 "Orientación"

—Bueno, señor, creo que es hora de desayunar —dijo la enfermera después de un segundo de silencio que pensé había sido un punto y aparte en la historia que hasta entonces leía.  
—Pero… quiero saber qué pasó, ¿Por qué Edward trata así a Bella? No creo que lo merezca… —musité como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiéndole a su mamá que le contara otro cuento antes de dormir.  
Toothless soltó una risita tan deliciosa que sentí un apretón en el pecho, no estaría desarrollando una enfermedad cardíaca ¿cierto? Sentí que la piel de mis mejillas se estiraba y para mi sorpresa, me descubrí… sonriendo.  
—Continuaré leyendo luego si lo desea, señor. Ahora debe desayunar, necesito el trabajo y no me gustaría que la señora encontrara una razón para echarme —lo dijo todo mientras escuchaba que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí.  
—No lo haría —susurré casi rogando que no fuera así. Volví a paralizarme ante la idea de que Toothless se quedara sin el trabajo… ¡Basta!  
No me explicaba el porqué aquella simple joven había calado en mi mente como lo estaba haciendo. Concluí que era cosa mía, que me estaba preocupando demasiado por algo que no debía, por algo que me lastimaría y por un asunto perdido desde antes de que el juego empezara… pero ¿Cuál era el juego?  
Me obligué a mí mismo a borrar todas las ideas locas que se me estaban acumulando, entre ellas, el recuerdo de la dulce voz de Toothless y seguido a este, el abrazo que me había dado como si supiera que aquello era lo que más necesitaba aunque ni siquiera yo estuviera consciente de ello.  
— ¿Cómo se siente hoy, señor? —preguntó ella mientras me tomaba de la mano y mostrarme dónde estaba mi taza de café.  
—Bien… creo —musité sorprendido de que me lo preguntara tan directamente.  
—Me alegra escucharlo —susurró e hizo que mis dedos rozaran la cuchara a un lado de la taza, de nuevo aquel hormigueo involuntario.  
Desayunamos en silencio, al menos yo estaba concentrado en tomar el alimento de una forma en la que la comida terminara en mi boca y no fuera de ella. Pero en algún momento unas palabras volvieron a mi cabeza y aunque en ese momento lo había tomado como un mal chiste ahora simplemente me causaba curiosidad y, tal vez por qué no, una chispa de esperanza.  
—Eh… —vacilé—, ¿a qué se refería esta mañana cuando dijo que yo también podía leer? —quise saber mientras tanteaba con la mano extendida hacia el plato donde sabía estaban las tostadas e intentando mostrarme distraído.  
— ¿Ha escuchado acerca del sistema Braille? —inquirió cautelosa al tiempo que me acercaba las tostadas.  
—La verdad, no —admití.  
—Es un sistema de lectura y escritura táctil para personas invidentes —me explicó y guardó silencio mientras procesaba la información —. Es muy útil, si me permite decirlo, quizás un tanto complicado de aprender al principio pero luego uno se acostumbra.  
Sonaba como si ella misma lo hubiera probado, aunque no era ciega, de eso estaba seguro, ¿verdad?  
— ¿Cómo sabe tanto de esto? ¿Acaso usted ha sido…?  
— ¿Ciega? No, señor. Sé que soy incapaz de entender lo mal que se siente una persona cuando se sabe incapaz de volver a ver, debe ser desgarrador creer que nunca jamás volvería a tener una vida normal… pero puedo hacerme a una idea.  
—No lo creo —susurré entre dientes. Nadie podía entender lo horrible que era no ver, estar siempre a oscuras.  
—Uno de mis tíos perdió la visión después de tener un accidente cerebro vascular… — continuó ignorando mis comentarios —, las secuelas fueron ínfimas si nos ponemos a pensar… sólo quedó ciego, siendo que incluso podría haber quedado con una parálisis completa o en un coma irreversible… —suspiró sonoramente mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente —. Fue muy duro para todos, y no me quiero imaginar lo que significó para él. Nadie está preparado para esa clase de situaciones, la gente vive la vida como si nunca acabara, sin percibir siquiera lo que en verdad ella tiene para darle —su voz se tiñó de nostalgia, volvió a toma aire —. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo en todo cuanto me sea posible ya que yo había empezado a estudiar enfermería, comencé a investigar y aprendí muchísimo.

[N/A.: el accidente cerebro vascular es cuando la sangre no llega a la cabeza por alguna razón, generalmente por el taponamiento de alguna arteria. Es igual a un ataque al corazón pero al cerebro]

—Y… ¿Qué pasó con él? —estaba algo temeroso de saber más, quizás no le hacía bien recordar.  
— ¿Con mi tío? Bueno… había sufrido mucho, se sentía muy solo al principio a pesar de que toda mi familia lo estaba apoyando, pero luego conoció a razorwhip, se casaron y fue padre hace unos meses. Es feliz, ya ni me necesita. Ahora es escritor —dijo con un una sonrisa en la voz y con un toque de orgullo.  
— ¿Escritor? —Pregunté sorprendido — ¿Cómo…?  
—Por el sistema Braille —respondió sencillamente y volviendo al tema —. Él escribe en una máquina especial, sus escritos pasan a manos de otro de mis tíos que los traduce para que luego los publiquen. Un tiempo lo ayudé y aprendí bastante de él.  
Me quedé en silencio, masticando de forma ausente la tostada que tenía entre mis dedos, al tiempo que asimilaba toda aquella información.  
—Sé que usted la ha pasado muy mal. Perdone que me entrometa… pero supe que su novia no volvió…  
¿Tenía que recordármelo? De repente me sentí sin apetito y aparté la tostada cuidando de que no cayera en el café. Suspiré y la imagen borrosa de Astrid apareció en mi mente.  
—Sí… supongo que no quería ser mi enfermera. Y está bien, no la culpo… ella se merece algo mejor que esto —hablé en susurros intentado que la voz no se me quebrara.  
—La verdad dudo que haya alguien mejor que usted —murmuró, supuse que pensó que no la escucharía.  
—Sólo intenta hacerme sentir mejor.  
Ni siquiera podía bañarme por mis propios medios ¿Cómo podía apañármelas con un sistema que ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía?  
Sólo me quedaba una opción.  
—Perdone ese ataque —empecé —, a veces necesito…  
—No se preocupe, lo entiendo.  
Intenté sonreír hacia la dirección de la que venían las palabras, pero era un gesto que estaba tan poco acostumbrado a usar que se me quedó trabada entre los dientes.  
—Este… —dudé por todo un minuto, no estaba seguro de poder meter a la chica esta dentro de mi rehabilitación.  
— ¿Sí, señor?  
— ¿Sería mucho pedir que me ayudara a aprender Braille? —susurré con la cabeza agachada hacia lo que pensé era mi taza de café, sentía el vapor en mi rostro.  
Estaba con los hombros tensos… presto al rechazo.


	11. Cercanía

**Ok, misión cumplida.**

* * *

11 "Cercanía"

Se hizo un silencio eterno que me pareció de dos horas. Al parecer la compasión de Toothless no llegaba a tanto, me tenía lástima sí, como si fuera un perrito herido… Pero no tan herido como para perder el tiempo de enseñarle a cómo volver a vivir.  
Me retracté de mis palabras antes de que ella me rechazara más bruscamente.  
—Ok, ya lo entiendo… olvídelo — susurré.  
— ¡No! — Exclamó ella—, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo.  
Pero sus palabras ya no sonaban convencidas.  
—No tiene por qué perder el tiempo conmigo, señorita. No quiero que se vea en la obligación de nada.  
—No me siento obligada — expuso un tanto... ¿ofendida? —. Sólo que me toma por sorpresa.  
— ¿Sorpresa? — el sorprendido era yo. Sorprendido y ahora también molesto — ¡¿Acaso un inútil como yo no tiene derecho a aprender?!  
—Señor Haddok… —quiso persuadirme.  
La ignoré.  
— ¡¿Qué diferencia hay entre su tío y yo?! Ok, es plausible… él es de su familia, yo soy un maldito desconocido.  
—Señor Haddok…  
Comencé a hiperventilar de ira.  
Era el momento en el que la mínima esperanza de superarme había brillado en el fondo del túnel eternamente oscuro de mi vida y esta chica me hacía entender que no daría esa esperanza a cualquiera y menos a mí.  
Un desgraciado e inútil ciego.  
Me tapé la cara con la mano sintiendo entre ella mis lentes de sol, obstruyéndome. Me los quité de un tirón para poder presionar mis ojos y evitar llorar. Sería muy humillante.  
Toothless calló un buen rato hasta que mi respiración se regularizó y comenzó a hablar con esa voz tranquila suya.  
—Señor Haddok… cuando dije que me tomaba por sorpresa no me refería en ese sentido en lo más mínimo —guardó silencio midiendo mi expresión, tanteé la mesa y volví a colocarme los lentes —, sentí sorpresa porque… bueno, para serle sincera… pensé que me odiaba.  
Giré mi rostro hasta la dirección de donde provenía la voz. ¿Odiarla? Hice un recuento mental retrocediendo hacia los pocos días que llevábamos compartidos… Claro que iba a pensar que la odiaba, la había tratado como una paria desde que la conocí, desde que supe que cuidaría de mí.  
—Lamento que se haya formado esa impresión de mí.  
— ¿No me odia? —preguntó escéptica.  
Sólo negué con la cabeza volviendo mi cara al vapor del café. No sabía si la temperatura que había empezado a subir era por el café mismo o me había sonrojado.  
—Y sí, acepto ayudarlo —agregó y esta vez apoyó con decisión su mano en mi hombro izquierdo —. Sólo dígame cuando quiere empezar.  
—Lo antes posible. ¿Podemos empezar mañana mismo?  
—Claro.  
—… Pero… quiero pedirle un favor.  
—Lo que desee.  
—Me gustaría que mamá no se enterara de… nuestras clases —hice una pausa corta —, ya sería lo suficientemente duro para mí mismo si no lo lograra como para que ella también tuviera que soportarlo.  
—Yo sé que usted puede, señor Haddok.  
—Tiene demasiada fe en mí… Lo cierto es que no me siento capaz de nada —murmuré —. Si papá y Astrid desaparecieron… debe ser porque no sería bueno para tantas cosas.  
—O tal vez pensaron que no necesitaba de ellos, que podía solo.  
Me enervaba su positividad. ¿Cómo hacía para tener tan buenas respuestas a todo? ¿Cómo podía verlo todo tan brillante, tan claro?  
Es obvio, Hiccup.  
Ella puede ver.  
Y quise patearme por lo estúpido que era. Claro, era obvio.

— ¿Cómo está el día? —quise saber cuándo le pedí que impulsara la silla de ruedas hasta el gran ventanal del fondo de casa, el que daba al jardín.  
—Está nevando. Todo está cubierto por una capa fina de nieve, incluso los árboles parecen estar decorados como si fuera Navidad.  
Me hice una imagen mental tratando de ser lo más preciso posible, imaginándome cómo el gran duraznero del jardín tenía la copa en parte blanco y en parte verde opaco. Me costó, como toda imagen que no pudiera ver por mí mismo pero sonreí al poder saber cómo era lo que tenía enfrente.  
Incluso podía oler una pequeña porción del aroma a durazno en el aire, mezclada con la de otros árboles y con el toque gélido propio de la nieve.  
Me hubiera gustado que fuera tan sencillo si se trataba del rostro de Toothless, sin embargo no tenía una mínima pista de su fisonomía, y preguntar me parecía fuera de lugar. Quizás en un tiempo, cuando la confianza creciera entre nosotros.  
No. La confianza no debía crecer.  
¡Argh! No me gustaba ni un poco que tuviera que socializar con alguien, iba en contra de mis planes. Agité la cabeza con fuerza, estaba confundido, muy confundido.  
— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —preguntó Toothless desde alguna parte.  
¿Tenía que ser tan eficiente? Necesitaba estar solo y no, ella estaba allí, asistiéndome ante cualquier movimiento extraño.  
Suspiré sonoramente.  
— ¿Puede seguir leyendo donde quedó esta mañana? —Pregunté y agregué—: por favor.  
—Claro —aceptó —, vuelvo en un momento.  
Algo se me estaba escapando de razonamiento, y era el porqué la sencilla, dulce, tierna y suave voz de aquella desconocida me hacía sentir tan bien, era como un analgésico, un calmante a mi agonía sinsentido.  
No podía encontrar nada cuerdo en esa sensación, es más… jamás la había experimentado, no de una forma tan potente. Me recordaba a… a la manera en que me hacía sentir cuando estaba con… Astrid.  
No. Desterré esa conclusión de mi cabeza.  
De momentos perdía el hilo de la historia y lo retomaba unos segundos más tarde, usualmente en los puntos y aparte, cuando ella hacía una pausa larga y me detenía a escucharla con más atención cuando comenzaba un nuevo párrafo. Estaba descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que nunca había sentido con tan enorme arrastre.  
La más importante: el hormigueo placentero al escucharla, como corrientes eléctricas débiles que me acariciaban pausadamente cada centímetro de mi piel, estremeciéndome cuando su risa resonaba en la habitación vacía de otras personas que no fuéramos ella y yo, y silenciosa de otros sonidos que no fuera su voz rítmicamente apegada a la lectura, corriendo clara como agua de manantial.  
El tiempo se me pasó volando entre mis divagaciones internas y mis intentos por seguir la historia que la chica junto a mí leía. Entender la trama de "Crepúsculo" terminó siendo más sencillo que dar un trazo coherente a mis pensamientos, que de repente se habían vuelto tan empalagosos hacia Toothless.  
La cena fue preparada por ella misma, después de haber preguntado que quería comer le respondí que se me antojaba mi plato favorito, ese filete con puré de papas al estilo Valka Haddok con el que mamá siempre me consentía.  
Ella vaciló un momento antes de preguntarme cómo se preparaba, le dicté los pasos que le había visto hacer a mamá desde mi puesto en la mesa y ella los captó al vuelo. Aprendía rápido, supuse.  
La comida le quedó casi tan deliciosa como la de mamá. Increíble. Me ayudó a bañarme como todas las noches y por todos los métodos intenté ocultar mi sonrojo al imaginarme el rostro de la enfermera frente a mí. No sabía si lo estaba logrando o no, al menos no largó su clásico discurso de: "No tiene por qué preocuparse, señor Haddok, este es mi trabajo…" y bla bla, por lo que quizás no había notado lo incómodo que me encontraba.  
Estaba desnudo junto a ella… sólo como mamá y Astrid me habían visto. Con la diferencia de que una era mi madre, la otra mi novia de año y medio de relación. Y a Toothless… ¿hacía cuánto tiempo la conocía? Ni un mes. Y ya había visto más carne mía que yo mismo.  
—Espero que duerma bien, señor Haddok —me deseó mientras me levantaba de la silla de ruedas.  
—Dígame Hiccup, por favor —pedí, "Señor Haddok" me sonaba a anciano —, tenemos casi la misma edad.  
Ella guardó silencio un segundo. Por alguna razón, me sentí nervioso.  
—Ok, Hiccup. Tú dime Toothless.  
Sentí su aliento rozándome la nariz y perdí el equilibrio entre sus brazos. No estaba seguro de si mis piernas se habían debilitado o si era ella quien al fin se había dado cuenta de mi peso.  
El caso es que por inercia me aferré a su cintura, llevándola conmigo en mi caída. Cerré los ojos esperando chocar contra el suelo e intentando amortiguar la caída para que ella no se lastimara, pero en su lugar mi espalda cayó sobre el colchón… con Toothles sobre mí… y yo aún con mi brazo derecho rodeando su cuerpo.


	12. Reconocimiento

**LaRojas09: ¿en serio te encantó? Entonces amaras los próximos capítulos. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Continuemos…**

…

12 "Reconocimiento"

Toothless gimió del susto cuando aterrizamos en la cama y de nuevo su aliento me supo a dulzura aturdiéndome hasta el punto de quedarme colgado de la nube más alta.  
La chica sobre mí era delgada, podía sentir su cálido cuerpo presionando el mío contra el colchón. No pesaba mucho por lo que no era incómodo de ninguna manera, al contrario, se me antojaba placentero tenerla tan cerca. Una parte minúscula de mi cabeza pedía a gritos que se congelara el tiempo, otra más grande y racional le decía a la otra que se callara.  
Estaba cubierta por un sweater de lana bastante grueso para amainar el frío. Por alguna razón siempre me la imaginaba con la bata blanca y aburrida de una enfermera, sin embargo, el uniforme no parecía ser obligatorio fuera del hospital. Me contuve las ganas de acariciar su piel bajo aquella prenda.  
Su nariz rozó la mía una fracción de segundo llevándome al cielo, a una nube todavía más alta, sus cabellos cayeron sobre mi cara haciendo que el aroma de su champú llegara a mi olfato de forma intensa y devastadora, olía a naranjas… mezclados con el aroma a jazmín y fresas de su perfume. La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas.  
Las manos de Toothless descansaban entre mi pecho y el suyo, no nos separaba la suficiente distancia como para no percatarme de los latidos acelerados de su corazón. No tanto como los míos, por descontado.  
Volví a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica parecida a la estática entre ella y yo, y desde mi interior atrayéndome a ella.  
—Lo siento —musitó mientras se levantaba y bajándome de nuevo a la tierra —. Creo que perdí el equilibrio.  
—No te preocupes, no creo haberme roto nada más —respondí con un amago de risa que Toothless secundó.  
Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme, ¿por qué demonios me pasaba esto?  
—Eso es bueno, no me gustaría que te llenaran de yeso. Parecerías una momia —comentó.  
—Oh, pensé que ya lo era. Esa es una buena noticia —ambos reímos de nuevo.  
La risa sonaba tan extraña de mi boca, como si no fuera mía. Y es que había pasado tanto tiempo antes de que volviera a reír que escucharme ahora era casi como si fuera la primera vez.  
—Buenas noches, Toothless —dije animado mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.  
—Buenas noches, Hiccup —susurró al tiempo que me arropaba.  
Mi nombre sonaba como música de sus labios.  
Pero ¿Quién era yo y qué rayos había hecho con el antiguo Hiccup, pensante y cuidadoso?  
Los párpados me pesaban por lo que no me costó conciliar el sueño. Me zambullí en aquella espiral de paz que cada noche me rodeaba cariñosamente. Me sentía como un bebé en brazos de su madre.  
Agradecí no haber tenido pesadillas, al menos no esa noche. En su lugar, mi mente sólo me rodeaba de negro –como siempre- pero a la par del negro iba el delicioso aroma a naranjas y flores…  
— ¿Hiccup? Hiccup, despierta. Son las nueve —escuché con esa voz después de una inconsciencia nocturna que adoré por lo tranquila.  
Lentamente abrí los ojos mientras me retorcía entre mis sábanas.  
—Buenos días —saludó Toothless con una sonrisa en su voz que pude detectar de inmediato.  
—Buenos días, Toothless —respondí incapaz de no caer en el encanto de aquel sonido, e incapaz de encontrar una manera de no sentirlo así.  
Me estaba acostumbrando a que ese canto fuera lo primero que escuchara por las mañanas…  
¿Qué haría cuando ella terminara su trabajo conmigo? Seguiría ayudando a alguien más, de eso no había duda. Pero ese alguien ya no sería yo.  
No. Eso lo pensaría más adelante.  
— ¿Está listo para empezar con las clases? —quiso saber mi compañera de desayuno.  
—Pensé que ya nos tuteábamos —avisé tomando el último sorbo de mi café.  
Toothless rió por lo bajo con ese adorable repique de campanillas que me dejaba tildado.  
—Tienes razón, Hiccup.  
—Y sí, estoy preparado para empezar con las clases —agregué respondiendo a su pregunta.  
—Ok, déjame ir por mis cosas a casa y vuelvo. ¿Me necesitas en los próximos quince minutos? —preguntó titubeante, quizás tenía miedo a que reaccionara como lo había hecho las anteriores veces donde ella dejaba entrever que yo la necesitaba para respirar, prácticamente. O al menos eso era lo que yo lograba entender. No quería pensar el porqué de mi cambio de actitud.  
—Creo que puedo apañármelas —contesté seguro.  
Debería ser capaz de estar quince minutos sin romper o romperme nada, ¿verdad?  
—Eso es todo —musitó y escuché que se ponía de pie con un sonoro movimiento de silla —. Vuelvo enseguida.  
Toothless me preguntó un par de veces más si quería quedarme en alguna otra parte de la casa pero preferí que me dejara allí, en el comedor.  
Ella me despidió con apretón en el hombro y me quedé solo por primera vez desde que había sufrido el accidente, dentro de esas cuatro paredes que parecían asfixiarme sin la presencia de Toothless.  
Todo parecía demasiado silencioso, incluso comenzaba a sentir frío. Supe que era sólo mi imaginación, ya que no podía ser posible que sintiera frío ahora y no hacía medio minuto.  
Sabía que si aún tuviera la capacidad, estaría viendo el reloj cada cinco minutos, pero en su lugar y como claro signo de impaciencia, me dediqué a prestarle atención al ruido que la puerta de entrada hacía al abrirse, o quizás el tintineo de las llaves en el porche… no había nada más que silencio y eso me volvía loco.  
Decidí no ignorar los latidos de mi corazón que sonaban estruendosos contra mis costillas, los oía casi sincronizados con el 'tic tac' del reloj colgado en alguna parte de la pared frente a mí. Me estaba poniendo tan nervioso que incluso podía contarlos.  
Diez mil novecientos dos latidos. Suspiré ansioso.  
"Y eso, ¿a causa de qué? Es sólo Toothless." Me dije a mí mismo en mi fuero interno y al instante me corregí. "¿Cómo 'sólo Toothless'? Ella no era 'sólo ella'… Entonces, ¿qué podía ser? ¿Por qué significaba tanto para mí?"  
— ¡Volví! —avisó la chica con voz cantarina.  
Casi me estrello contra el suelo del susto, debería dejar de sumirme en esas cavilaciones sin sentido.  
—Espero no te hayas aburrido tanto —pronunció cuando entró al comedor.  
—No te preocupes. El silencio es salud, dicen.  
—Prefiero la música, la verdad —comentó y estuve de acuerdo con ella —. ¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo?  
—No sé —dudé medio en broma y medio en serio. El miedo a fracasar seguía allí.  
Toothless soltó una risita.  
—Ok, comenzaremos cuando estés listo —musitó y escuché un ruido sordo aterrizando sobre la mesa.  
— ¿Qué fue eso?  
—Ah, son unos libros en Braille de mi tío, el que te conté. Es prosa romántica, espero te guste el género. Si no vería la forma de encontrar otros…  
—Me gusta —la interrumpí.  
—Que bueno.  
—Oye, no me hagas caso, estoy listo para empezar —dije con algo muy parecido al entusiasmo. Me sorprendí de mí mismo de sólo escucharme.  
— ¿De verdad?  
Asentí con la cabeza una vez, esperé que me estuviera viendo.  
—Ok.  
—Pero vayamos al cuarto, estoy empezando a tener frío —expliqué, además allí estaría más cómodo, supuse.  
—Si lo prefieres… tú lleva los libros y yo empujo —decidió y sentí que me ponía algo de peso sobre las piernas.  
Por lo que pude palpar mientras Toothless empujaba, eran dos libros de gruesas hojas y bastante pesados. Me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, me cubrió prestamente las piernas con el edredón y corrió la silla de ruedas a un costado.  
— ¿Me haces un lugar? —preguntó. Fruncí el ceño confundido.  
— ¿Cómo?  
—Si puedes moverte un poquito a tu izquierda, así puedo sentarme a tu lado… si quieres —agregó.  
Mi corazón aceleró su marcha de imaginarme en esa situación y sólo pude atinar a deslizarme para darle espacio.


	13. Clases

**LaRojas09: no te preocupes por comentar, con que sigas leyendo me levanta el animo, Gracias.**

 **Continuemos...**

 **...**

13 "Clases"

—Ok —comenzó ella cuando estuvo ubicada en su lado de la cama, su brazo rozaba el mío—. Primero este, es más sencillo —dijo más para ella que para mí —. Permíteme —susurró y me tomó de la muñeca presta a comenzar con nuestras clases de Braille.  
La corriente eléctrica dijo presente y luché por no temblar, haría el ridículo.  
Con mis dedos entre los suyos hizo que los deslizara sobre una pequeña superficie de la hoja. Todo en su conjunto era muy rugoso, como si las páginas hubieran sido punteadas con un tenedor.  
— ¿Qué sientes? —me preguntó y me limité a responder lo que ella quería saber, ignorando el centenar de sensaciones anexas que me invadían.  
—No estoy seguro —acepté —. Parecen puntos.  
—Exacto —me alentó—. ¿Cuántos puntos sientes aquí? —y detuvo mi dedo sobre un centímetro de página.  
Presté un poco más de atención.  
—Uno —contesté acariciando aquella única elevación del papel.  
—Sí. Lo que debes saber diferenciar es la ubicación y la cantidad de puntos, nada más —con ella hasta parecía sencillo —. A ver… prueba aquí —dijo y movió mi mano hacia la derecha, sólo un poco.  
—Son… tres puntos, dos arriba: uno al lado del otro, y uno solo abajo.  
—Así es —coincidió ella —. La letra que sentiste primero es una 'A', está de aquí es una 'M'. Notas la diferencia, ¿cierto? —asentí con la cabeza, rozando el resto de los puntos que se continuaban a la 'M'.  
— ¿Qué dice? —quise saber.  
—Dice: "Amor, que todo lo puedes, permíteme ser dueño de su corazón" —susurró ella, demasiado cerca de mí.  
Ignoré el retorcijón que había dado mi estómago al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.  
Me hubiera gustado mirarla a los ojos, leerlos y saber qué pensaba acerca de ese intrincado tema. Pero una vez más me decepcioné al recordar que no podía hacerlo.  
— Bien —comenzó ella otra vez volviéndome a la tierra—, continuemos.  
Toothless siguió mostrándome las sutiles diferencias entre cada letra. Los números quedarían para otra clase, pero según mi maestra, era un tema sencillo y sólo variaban en un par de puntos delante de las letras que ya estaba empezando a distinguir.  
Ella me alentaba con frases sencillas que siempre lograban que mi desconocido corazón se acelerara por razones que me negaba a encontrar. Me pregunté por qué era enfermera cuando la profesión de profesora le sentaba tan bien.  
—Y puedes hacer lo mismo con el rostro de las personas —musitó en medio de una de nuestras clases. Siempre en mi cuarto.  
— ¿Cómo?  
—Sólo haz de cuenta que las personas son como las letras —me aleccionó y me tomó de la muñeca, la levantó en el aire y la posó en algo suave y cálido.  
Aquella estática que sentía cada vez que ella y yo estábamos muy cerca volvió a aparecer cuando supe que era su rostro. ¡Su rostro estaba bajo mi mano! Casi olvidé hasta mi nombre.  
—Presta atención a las formas —me dijo, como si pudiera prestar atención a algo —. No soy narizona, ¿te das cuenta? —deslicé mis dedos por aquella piel suave.  
Recorrí sus mejillas redondeadas, casi me las podía imaginar como las había pintado en mi cabeza una tarde, hacía ya un buen tiempo.  
Seguí con su nariz, precisamente, era pequeña.  
Me tenté por seguir sus labios, quería delimitar sus curvas, sentirlos bajo la yema de mis dedos, apreciar su textura, pero me detuve por temor a querer algo más de ellos.  
Subí por el tabique de su nariz, muy suavemente, como si la estuviera acariciando, y me pasé a sus párpados, las largas pestañas me acariciaron y sentí una cosquilla, sólo que no donde debería, más bien en mi estómago.  
— ¿De qué color tienes los ojos? —pregunté curioso y aprovechando que la confianza entre nosotros era la suficiente como para hacer este tipo de preguntas.  
—Son… verdes, como un verde obscuro pero brillante al mismo tiempo —me explicó y agregué ese detalle a la Toothless de mi mente.  
— ¿Y tu cabello? —dije mientras acariciaba las ondas que se soltaban fuera de la cola de caballo que, había notado, se había hecho.  
—Es oscuro —respondió y podría jurar que estaba nerviosa. Quizás porque un extraño la tocara tanto.  
Lo mejor era que terminara con mi inspección.  
Toothless era pelinegra. Me había hecho una imagen de ella y podía imaginármela claramente. La veía con sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos, su cabello cayéndole graciosamente y agregué una sonrisa blanca y brillante a la chica de mi mente.  
— ¿Te has hecho una idea de mi rostro? —quiso saber.  
—Más o menos —contesté.  
—Soy diferente a la chica de tus dibujos —comentó y sentí que el peso de su lado del colchón desaparecía —. Ella es rubia, ¿cierto? —inquirió un tanto más lejos, frente a mí.  
Tal vez mamá había colgado mis bosquejos en la pared o tal vez los había dejado sobre alguna mesa, en un lugar donde Toothless podría verlos sin dificultad.  
—Ajá —concedí —. Es Astrid —ella solía ser musa de mis dibujos.  
—Ah, ahora la recuerdo. Estuvo unos días en el hospital —murmuró —. Es bonita.  
"No más que tú" quise decirle, pero en lugar de ello me encogí de hombros.  
—El amor… que cosa más extraña —volvió a ese tono bajo —. Hacían linda pareja.  
—Eso creo, pero supongo que ella no se veía bien de la mano de un ciego. Perdía popularidad o algo así —expliqué volviéndome al libro que tenía sobre mi pierna.  
—Es una tonta y perdona que te lo diga —musitó y me dio un ataque de risa.  
—Está bien —coincidí —. Ya no siento lo mismo por ella, así que los comentarios no están de más.  
— ¿Ya no? —preguntó Toothless con la voz de repente aguda.  
—No. Las cosas cambian cuando te sientes traicionado de esa manera. Pensé que sería ella la que estaría ahora enseñándome Braille y esas cosas.  
—Es verdad —aceptó y volvió a mi lado —. ¿Quieres que continuemos?  
—Claro.  
Los días pasaban y con cada hora me sentía mejor, mi autoestima aumentaba y sabía que en gran parte era por Toothless. Ella, su paciencia y su voz habían obrado milagros en mi persona. Reía a menudo, y sonreía aún más.  
Mamá estaba feliz de verme así, por lo que era otra razón por la que yo estuviera mejor. Lentamente me estaba superando.  
Así como los días corrían, Toothless y yo nos hacíamos más cercanos, me arriesgaba a decir que éramos buenos amigos. Ella era una gran mujer, muy sensible, paciente y carismática.  
La nieve había dado paso a las primeras flores y la temperatura en el exterior comenzaba a subir lentamente, por lo que Toothless y yo salíamos a dar algún que otro paseo de vez en cuando. Generalmente, íbamos a una de las pocas plazas de Boston. Aquella no era una ciudad dominada por los espacios verdes.  
Ella llevaba un libro y me lo leía con esa voz suya que continuaba embelesándome a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo.  
Mamá había ayudado en nuestra sección de lectura, consiguiéndonos libros desde su puesto de encargada de suministros en la librería en la que trabajaba. Los géneros iban variando cuando un libro terminaba y comenzaba otro, pero lo que más predominaba era la prosa romántica, Toothless y yo compartíamos el mismo gusto por el romanticismo.

—Entonces, él me hizo elegir entre mi carrera o él —me contaba Toothless mientras llenaba la tina de agua caliente —, y por eso estoy soltera.  
—Es un tonto —comenté, recordando que ella había dicho lo mismo por Astrid mes y medio atrás.  
Ese era el día en que me tocaba quitarme los incómodos yesos que cubrían mi brazo izquierdo y mi pierna. Aunque he de aceptar que ya ni los tenía en cuenta, en cierto modo me había acostumbrado a ellos.  
Como mi amiga y profesora de Braille era una enfermera muy eficiente me había ahorrado un viaje al hospital, ya que conocía el procedimiento y contaba con las herramientas necesarias —agua caliente y unas tijeras—.  
—Sí, es un tonto —coincidió conmigo retomando nuestra conversación —, no sé cómo pude sentir algo por él —ambos reímos —. Avísame si el agua te quema, puede que la piel esté más sensible bajo el yeso.  
—Ok.  
Era increíble la manera tan natural en la que estábamos juntos. Ella hablaba y yo automáticamente la escuchaba. Yo hablaba —y la mayoría de las veces eran tonterías que nunca pensé que volvería a decir— y ella me escuchaba con la misma atención.  
Estar con Toothless era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que había perdido la vista. Y… de alguna manera, haber quedado ciego comenzaba a no serme del todo lo peor del universo, como había sido al principio.  
Si no hubiera quedado ciego, no habría conocido a Toothless. Lo más seguro es que siguiera con Astrid y que pronto me dejaría por alguien más.  
Suspiré, feliz… como esos días me había sentido.


	14. Maldita sea, Hiccup

**Lewiz Minu: Muchas gracias, estoy segura que amaras los siguientes capítulos por completo, serán más románticos todavía… y tal vez también te guste este.**

 **¿Alguien lo ha notado? La nariz de Toothless es pequeña, sin respingar, como la de Astrid, su nariz es respingada por que la nariz de Stormfly tiene un cuerno, o bueno, esa es mi hipótesis.**

 **Es decir… de todos los dragones, Toothless tiene la nariz más pequeña.**

 **Continuemos…**

…

14 "Maldita sea, Hiccup"

Toothless estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo de quitarme los yesos de las partes de mi cuerpo, y yo muy concentrado en el perfume que desprendía su persona. Si el agua me quemaba, no me había dado cuenta.  
Algo me decía que debería comenzar a preocuparme por las reacciones que ella producía en mí, pero acallé ese 'algo' con el mismo efluvio floral que casi me sabía de memoria.  
Al final y cuando ella comenzaba a hablarme de nuevo, sentí el roce de las tijeras cuando el yeso estuvo lo suficientemente reducido a gasas tanto en la pierna como en el brazo.  
— ¡Vaya! Se siente bien —exclamé, mientras movía mis extremidades entumecidas.  
Me había sentado al borde de la tina, con ella frente a mí y mi pierna en su regazo. No quise pensar mucho en esa escena.  
— ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Quieres intentar ponerte de pie?  
—Lo voy a intentar.  
No fue difícil, ni que volviera a caminar después de años de parálisis, igualmente me sentí como el niño que da sus primeros pasos. Toothless se mantuvo cerca, con sus manos en mis hombros, lista para atraparme en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio, pero no hizo falta.  
—Vaya, es genial —dije maravillado cuando estuve de pie—. Mañana mismo tienes que llevarme a dar un paseo como la gente —medio amenacé a la chica frente a mí. Se me daba tan fácil hacer bromas ahora.  
Ella rió.  
—Ok. Ahora deberías bañarte, ya puedes hacerlo solo, como querías desde el principio.  
—Es verdad. Al fin voy a dejar de sentirme violado con la mirada —bromeé, o intenté hacerlo.  
Por alguna razón, no estaba tan emocionado como debería. Es decir, comenzar a hacer las cosas por mi propio medio era lo que quería desde el comienzo, sin embargo tal emoción no llegaba nunca.  
— ¡Oye! —me retó ella dándome un golpe en el hombro. Exageré con una mueca de dolor —. ¡Tú eres el culpable!  
— ¿Yo? —pregunté inocentemente.  
—Sí, tú. Tal vez si no tuvieras un cuerpo tan… —se calló de repente.  
—Tan ¿qué? —quise saber enarcando una ceja.  
Era verdad que antes me pasaba mis buenas horas en el gimnasio ejercitando mis músculos, pero todo era pura vanidad y no pensaba que hubiera logrado tan buenos resultados, si es que era a eso a lo que se refería.  
—Nada, Hiccup. Ya estoy diciendo estupideces —susurró—. ¡Báñate! —me ordenó.  
—Ok, mamá —reprendí e imité un saludo militar.  
—Ja-ja —rió sarcástica —. Estaré afuera si necesitas algo.  
—No creo que el patito de goma quiera asesinarme, no te preocupes.  
Y ella volvió a reír mientras salía.  
Me quité las prendas en cuanto estuve seguro que no estaba Toothless y me decidí por usar la ducha en lugar de la tina, que aún debería de estar llena de los restos de yeso.  
Era indescriptible la sensación de libertad que experimentaba ahora que me había liberado y que podía hacer más cosas solo.  
Podía leer, podía darme un baño. Casi ya no necesitaba de ayuda, casi no necesitaba de Toothless.  
Por poco, el jabón se me escapa de mis manos al considerarlo desde ese punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría contar con ella? Pronto debía marchar, otros pacientes la necesitaban.  
Mi corazón dio un apretón extraño y me sentí enormemente egoísta. No quería que nadie más la acaparara.  
Sin embargo, había ya pocas cosas que podía enseñarme, quizás una semana más y unas clases de "cómo encontrar lugares" o "cómo desenvolverme en la ciudad", y ella habrá saldado su cuenta conmigo, nada más la retendría a mi lado.  
De repente, comencé a extrañarla, aunque sabía que aún estaba arreglando mi cuarto del otro lado de la puerta.  
Me esforcé en concentrarme en mi baño, pero estaba resultando inútil, deseaba salir y estrecharla en mis brazos, deseaba rogarle que no se fuera, que la necesitaba.  
Pero, ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento… comencé a sentir esto por Toothless?  
Esta vez el jabón sí terminó estrellándose contra el suelo del baño.  
— ¡Maldición! —exclamé, por el jabón y por el sentimiento que había descubierto.  
— ¿Hiccup? —Preguntó la voz de Toothless amortiguada por la madera de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien o el patito de goma intenta asesinarte? —quiso saber antes de soltar una carcajada.  
—Estoy bien —musité enjuagándome la espuma que cubría mi cuerpo. Buscar el jabón iba a ser imposible.  
— ¡Ok! —cantó ella.  
No, no, no. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Eso era pasarme de la raya. Apoyé mi frente en la pared delante de mí, de una manera en que el agua tibia de la ducha seguía cayéndome en la nuca, apreté los dedos contra los mosaicos y reprimí un grito.  
Maldito, maldito sea mi corazón. ¿Acaso era masoquista? Parecía que disfrutara sufrir con los amores inalcanzables.  
"¡Qué original, Hiccup!", me felicitó con sarcasmo una voz en mi cabeza. "El ciego enamorado de su cuidadora".  
Y yo que me reía de historias de amores imposibles y dolorosos, siempre me habían parecido exageradas.  
"Jamás te hará caso, entiéndelo". Y era verdad pura y dura.  
Toothless jamás se fijaría en mí.  
Manoteé buscando la toalla que solía colgar a un lado de la ducha, me medio sequé con la garganta seca y atolondrado por el descubrimiento sin dejar de maldecirme por dentro.  
Torpemente, anudé la tela a la altura de mi cadera, compuse mi expresión lo mejor que pude y salí con cuidado intentando no resbalar.  
—Casi entré a ver si no te habías ido por las cañerías —bromeó Toothless hacia la dirección equivocada, como si desviara el rostro y evitara mirarme.  
Sólo atiné a reír y a sonrojarme, ahora que la sentía de una manera distinta, ahora que había escalado posiciones dentro de mi corazón sin que me haya dado cuenta de ello, ahora me cohibía con más intensidad que antes.  
—Te dejé la ropa sobre la cama, si no necesitas nada más me voy a dormir —anunció—. Cada vez me necesitas menos ¿eh? Eso debe sentirse genial —esa debió de ser una exclamación de lo más alegre y positiva, sin embargo, no fue con alegría con lo que llegó a mis oídos.  
—No tienes idea —susurré.  
—Ok, buenas noches, Hiccup. Me llamas si me necesitas.  
"Te necesito".  
—Buenas noches, Toothless —dije sin ánimos.  
Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y supe que tenía frío aunque me había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar.  
Tanteé la cama y encontré fácilmente mi ropa, ordenada de manera que pude diferenciar al instante las prendas. Me las calcé como pude y me acosté entre las sábanas, aovillándome como si mis brazos me proporcionaran un abrazo dado por Toothless. Que absurdo.  
No estaba seguro de poder dormir, pero igualmente cerré mis ojos con fuerza. No iba a llorar. Debería entender de buenas a primeras que olvidar ese sentimiento era lo mejor, debía desterrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado grande y me doliera más.  
Todavía más absurdo.


	15. Nervios y nervios

**Por si no lo han notado, el tío de Toothless es Hookfang y su esposa es Razorwhip.**

 **Continuemos…**

…

15 "Nervios y... nervios"

-¿Hiccup? Despierta -me llamó su voz aquella mañana-, buenos días, dormilón.  
¡Oh, demonios! Ese cosquilleo en mi estómago no debía estar allí.  
-Buenos días, Toothless -musité nervioso de sentirla hablar tan cerca de mí.  
-Espero no te moleste saber que te dejé dormir un poco más.  
-¿Qué hora es? -quise saber confundido al tiempo que salía de entre mis sábanas y estiraba mis músculos.  
-Las diez -dijo medio avergonzada-. Lamento si querías despertar antes, pero es que te veías tan tranquilo mientras dormías que me daba pena.  
Mi corazón dio ese vuelvo extraño que sentía con mucha frecuencia últimamente. Me odié por ello.  
-No te preocupes, después de todo no es tan tarde.  
-Ok, supongo que quieres que te deje para que puedas cepillarte los dientes. Estaré preparando el desayuno.  
Sólo pude asentir, sentándome al borde de mi cama.  
En mi fuero interno, me pregunté si podría posponer un poco más las clases para que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía sólo uno o dos días más.  
Me adentré torpemente al baño, con pasos temblorosos y las manos extendidas hacia delante, un metro después de pasar por la puerta me di un buen golpe en la cadera con el lavabo. Luego de maldecirlo me coloqué frente a él -o lo que me supuse era el frente-, y busqué a tientas mi cepillo de dientes, recordaba que los colgábamos en una especie de canastito de plástico incrustado en la pared, a mi derecha.  
Era imposible saber cuál me pertenecía, estúpidamente recordé que el mío era de color rojo, como si eso ayudara, todos se sentían iguales.  
Me debatí entre llamar a Toothless y preguntarle o simplemente tomar uno cualquiera, nadie se daría cuenta…  
-El tuyo está al lado del grifo -dijo una voz desde la puerta. La sonrisa se me extendió por el rostro de manera automática.  
-Oh, gracias. Estaba a punto de llamarte -le expliqué a Tooth.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó desde la misma distancia.  
-Creo que sí -acepté y un par de segundos después me colocó el pomo de la pasta de dientes en una mano y mi cepillo en la otra.  
-Hazlo así -me instruyó pacientemente moviendo mis manos haciendo que presionara el pomo y escuchara el ligero rasgueo de aquel sobre las cerdas del cepillo-. Listo, ahora es tu turno de no quedar con la nariz oliendo a menta -y rió melodiosamente.  
Iba a unirme a sus risas pero estaba concentrado en mi pequeña tarea y en controlar mis respiraciones ante aquel sonido.  
-Mañana te daré clases acerca de cómo preparar algo en la cocina, ¿estás de acuerdo? -inquirió mientras sentía el aroma a café inundando la habitación.  
-Ok -contesté sin ganas.  
Cada vez faltaba menos para que se fuera, y si era posible me sentía peor con cada minuto que dejaba atrás. No quería pensar en el momento en que tuviera que despedirla, ni siquiera podía formar qué palabras podría decirle. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de soltar un 'Adiós, Toothless'.  
Pronto me encontré sentado en el comedor familiar, esperando mi desayuno. Extrañaría eso, el aroma a café recién molido flotando en el aire, acompañado con el delicado perfume de mi cuidadora, nadie podría percibirlo como yo ya que era muy sutil.  
Toothless suspiró sonoramente a unos metros.  
-¿Estás bien? -por primera vez había sido yo quien lo preguntaba. Estaba un tanto… preocupado por cómo había sonado su soplo.  
-Sí, no te preocupes -supe que quiso hacerme tragar esas palabras, pero yo era muy fino de oído y algo no estaba bien en el timbre de su voz-. Iré a darme un baño mientras desayunas, te prometí un paseo como la gente, ¿recuerdas?  
El vapor del café me rozó la barbilla por lo que supe que ya tenía mi alimento enfrente.  
-Es verdad -coincidí.  
-Ok, vuelvo en un momento.  
Me dediqué con excesivo cuidado a tomar mi desayuno, no quería pensar otra vez en aquella sensación de vacío que me inundaba cada vez que recordaba que podía contar con Toothless sólo por otra semana.  
¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me enamoré de ella?  
Creí haber dicho que lo primero que figuraba en mi lista de "lo prohibido" era el amor.  
¡Pero no! Allí estaban las manos del destino complicándome la existencia otra vez, como si ya no la tuviera complicada con la ceguera encima.  
Comencé a comprender que la vida no era ni pizca de sencilla en ninguno de los sentidos que antes creía. Al contrario, era malvada al máximo grado. Estaba al tanto de que vivir no era fácil, siempre había caídas y gente que quisiera dañarte.  
Luego quedo ciego. La vida aparte de difícil, era oscura y amarga.  
Y ahora, me enamoraba de la última persona en la que me debería de haber fijado. La existencia pasaba a ser difícil, oscura, amarga y cruel. Por un momento supe que esa lista de adjetivos negativos seguiría creciendo en adelante. Había terminado de tomar mi café y me sentía pésimo, como si me hubieran abierto el pecho con una navaja poco afilada. Tenía ganas de gritar.  
-Estoy lista –avisó Toothless llegando de repente y la estancia se impregnó de un concentrado de su perfume.  
Me sentí delirar de sólo aspirarlo.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? -se dirigió a mí.  
-Muy bien -dije con la garganta inesperadamente seca.  
Me puse de pie sin saber qué hacer, esto no era caminar por el baño que ya conocía y me cuestioné de qué manera me trasladaría de un lado a otro sin mi silla de ruedas.  
-Ok -sentía a Toothless más cerca y tomando sorpresivamente de mi mano. Eso sólo hizo que me pusiera nervioso-. Lección uno: si vas a salir a caminar acompañado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es colocar tu mano en el hombro de la persona y que ella vaya delante de ti -me explicó al tiempo que lo aplicaba a nosotros-, y tú irías atrás, guiado por mí, en este caso.  
Tenía mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho, podía sentir la estática que emanaba de mi mano y la fragancia de Toothless llegando con potencia hasta mi nariz. Contuve el impulso de agacharme hasta ella para poder apreciarla mejor.  
-¿Listo? -me preguntó sacándome de mis errores mentales.  
-Listo -aseguré.  
-Ahora estamos en el comedor, lo que debes hacer es calcular cuántos pasos hay desde aquí hasta la puerta y así con cada lugar dentro de la casa al que quieras ir, con la práctica ni te vas a dar cuenta de que estás contando los pasos y te vas a guiar naturalmente.  
-Entendido. Eres una gran maestra -agregué y supe que estaba hablando por mi corazón, si hubiera sido mi cabeza se hubiera callado ese comentario.  
-Gracias -susurró. Al menos no lo había tomado a mal.  
Aquella técnica era sencilla, sólo debía seguir a Toothless e increíblemente me encantaba hacerlo, no quería pensar que podría ser porque la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal pegándome en la cara.  
Afuera, el día se sentía espléndido. Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y sentir en mi piel los rayos del sol, un día soleado en aquella primavera.  
-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó mi compañera después de cruzar una calle.  
-Sí -mentí, aunque si se lo tomaba desde el punto de vista físico, se podía decir que dejaba de ser una mentira. En mi interior, estaba devastado.  
-Estás muy callado y eso es raro. Anoche te la pasaste haciendo chistes y hoy no pasas de las dos palabras.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Bien, ya son tres palabras. Quizás para la noche pueda quitarte toda una oración -musitó Toothless más para ella que para mí, en un tono extrañamente serio.  
Toothless resultó ser muy observadora, debía pensar una buena explicación que no implicara la dolorosa verdad de su partida.  
-Sólo… no tengo nada que decir -susurré.  
Ok, eso era patético.  
-Si no te conociera diría que… -pronunció y se detuvo con una risita.  
-¿Qué cosa? -quise saber, últimamente dejaba muchas frases flotando en el aire.  
Ella guardó silencio un largo minuto y sentí que su paso se hacía más lento y por ende, el mío también.  
-Nada. Pensé que te había agarrado una depresión post-trauma -las palabras se atropellaron por salir y pensé que terminaría riendo otra vez, pero su voz había vuelto a utilizar el matiz de seriedad.  
-Ya pasé por esa etapa -le recordé.  
-Es cierto -coincidió-. Llegamos al parque, ¿quieres que nos sentemos y te lea algo de Neruda o prefieres seguir caminando? -me preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre la mía que aún seguía en su hombro.  
-Sentémonos un momento, y luego continuemos, tengo que recordar lo que es volver a caminar -ofrecí en una risa que me pareció todavía más desconocida que todas las anteriores.  
-Ok, buscaré una banca.  
Quería suspirar para comprobar si así podría quitar el peso que estaba ejerciendo fuerza sobre mi pecho, pero sabía que aquello le parecería extraño a mi compañera de banco, y con la atención que prestaba lo más seguro es que no creyera las mentiras que tendría que lanzarle para convencerla de que estaba bien.  
Ni siquiera yo me las creía a esas alturas.


	16. Sorpresas

16 "Sorpresas"

— "…Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te toca, parece como que los ojos se te hubieran volado, y parece como que un beso te cerrara la boca…" —leía Toothless, sentada a mi lado en una de las bancas de aquella plaza.  
Su voz parecía un arrullo y cuando no, mi cabeza de inmediato me transportó a otro mundo, a una ilusión, tan hermosa como increíble, tan perfecta como dolorosa. Me imaginé vagamente una escena en la que ella y yo estábamos solos, nos mirábamos a los ojos con cariño, ella me sonreía y yo le acariciaba la mejilla con mis dedos. La Toothless de mi sueño correspondía a mis sentimientos, y yo era el hombre más feliz del planeta.  
— ¿Hiccup? — Su voz me bajó de mi nube—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada y colocó una de sus manos a un lado de mi mejilla.  
Me quitó lentamente los lentes de sol que siempre tenía puestos con su mano libre, los ojos me ardieron como si el sol chocara contra ellos después de haberlos mantenido demasiado tiempo cerrados, sin embargo y obviamente no veía nada más que negro y más negro.  
—Tienes los ojos empañados —señaló.  
Malditas lágrimas.  
No dije nada porque simplemente lo que debía decir no podía salir de mi boca, debía permanecer por siempre oculto en mi pecho, hasta que algún día desapareciera por completo. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que debía olvidarme de aquel sentimiento.  
¿Cómo le iba a pedir que se quedara? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que la quería de una manera estúpida y que la necesitaba?  
—Por favor, Hiccup —susurró, y me sonó a súplica.  
De repente me abrazó.  
¡No! ¡No podía hacerme eso! ¡Estaba mal!  
Igualmente la estreché en mis brazos como quería hacerlo desde la noche anterior, hundí mi rostro en su hombro intentando no llorar y tratando de disfrutar de aquel abrazo, uno que venía anhelando desde hacía tiempo. Las ondas de su pelo me rozaron la nariz en una delicada caricia que sólo hacía que me sintiera peor.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Hiccup? —volvió a preguntarme después de separarse.  
—Nada, es sólo… otro de mis ataques. No te preocupes —dije en una ridícula excusa, tan poco convencido que creía que ella seguiría preguntándome, pero se limitó a entregarme de nuevo mis lentes —. Caminemos un poco más —agregué para distraerla.  
Ella no mostró más preocupación por lo que sea que estuviera rondando por mi cabeza, cuando en realidad, mi cabeza no tenía vela en ese entierro, todo era cosa de mi corazón, que una vez más se había equivocado de elección.  
Una elección que estaba decidido no debía llegar más allá del tormento que hasta ahora me llenaba el pecho de una oscura sensación, lo soportaría todo, pero Toothless jamás debería enterarse de mis sentimientos.  
Al día siguiente, había tenido mi primera clase para aprender a prepararme el desayuno. No había sido buena idea, y la presencia y el adorable perfume de Toothless no ayudaban mucho a mi concentración.  
— ¡Ouch! ?gemí por segunda vez esa mañana.  
Mis dedos habían calculado mal el lugar donde se suponía estaba el asa de la cafetera.  
— ¡Ay, Hiccup! ¿Estás bien? —se alarmó Toothless, como siempre haciéndome sentir… extraño.  
Tomó mi mano y la inspeccionó suavemente, tanteando con la yema de sus dedos dónde estaba esta vez la ampolla.  
Había sido el turno de mi dedo índice de la mano derecha, anteriormente fue el medio y si seguía así terminaría con toda la mano vendada. Toothless me sopló el dedo lesionado con su aliento y me sentí mareado, suerte la mía que no podía verla, pero sí sentirla… y eso era casi lo mismo. El corazón me latió tan fuerte que resultaba vergonzoso.  
— ¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana? Terminarás todo chamuscado como continuemos —propuso ella, reí por lo bajo, intentando calmar mis nervios de alguna manera y quitando mi mano de entre sus dedos antes de que el autocontrol me hiciera mandar todo al demonio.  
—Ok— acepté.  
Últimamente pronunciaba las palabras justas, que no pasaban de las dos.  
Me sentía nervioso con ella presente, vulnerable y patético. Pensaba mil veces las palabras antes de decirlas por miedo a que saliera alguna estupidez fuera del filtro que me había colocado a mí mismo. No confiaba en mi boca desde que había establecido conexión directa con mi corazón.  
—Este… ¿Hiccup? — susurró insegura ella antes de que partamos a nuestra caminata esa misma mañana.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Me gustaría regalarte algo, si no te importa. Es sencillo y siempre puedes reemplazarlo por uno mejor —explicó ella y pude percibir algunos nervios entre las melodías de su voz.  
— ¿Un regalo? — pregunté sorprendido.  
¿Un regalo de Toothless para mí?  
Tranquilo, Hiccup.  
—Te escucho —la animé, lastimosamente escucharla era todo lo que podía hacer con ella.  
—Ok —dijo y me tomó de ambas manos colocando mis palmas hacia arriba —. Te va a ser de mucha ayuda —agregó poniendo algo alargado y liviano sobre mis manos.  
—Gracias, ¿qué es? —quise saber rozando la superficie de aquello delgado, consistente y largo, parecía estar hecho de plástico pero no estaba seguro, sea lo que sea estaba plegado varias veces sobre sí mismo, como en zigzag.  
—Es un bastón blanco —dijo Toothless tan cerca de mí que su aliento me rozó las mejillas.  
Naturalmente y como si hubiera recibido una orden con aquel aire impregnado de su aliento e ignorando mis pedidos, mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Rogué porque ella no pudiera oírlo.  
—Era de mi tío… —contó mientras volvía a tomar mis manos y me mostraba cómo desdoblar aquel bastón —, así que es usado, y puedes cambiarlo por uno mejor.  
No podía explicar las enormes ganas de abrazarla que me invadían, ella me estaba regalando algo que podría tener un significado especial, valor sentimental, como se dice, a mí, precisamente a mí.  
Sin pensarlo por una vez y en un estúpido acto del que luego me reprocharía, la abracé con ternura. Ella tardó en devolverme el abrazo por lo que me maldije en mis adentros por haberme dejado llevar, pero pronto sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y su rostro descansó en mi pecho. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerla así para siempre. No me importaba que ahora sí lograra escuchar lo nervioso que estaba con tenerla tan cerca, no me importaba que el tiempo siguiera pasando aunque a mí no me lo pareciera. ¡Qué el mundo se venga abajo! Tenía a Toothless entre mis brazos.  
—Bueno… —dijo ella y se aclaró la garganta. Debí saber que se sentiría incómoda —. ¿Qué te parece si damos nuestro paseo y te enseño cómo usarlo? —propuso tomando mis manos juntas entre las suyas y las mías en torno a un extremo de aquel bastón hecho especialmente para personas como yo.  
—Genial.  
—Ok, espérame un momento, me arreglo y salimos.  
Sólo asentí y luego sentí un roce cálido en mi mejilla derecha.  
¿Había sido eso un beso?  
Me quedé congelado en esa posición, de seguro con cara de imbécil, embobado y estúpido, con una mano en la afortunada mejilla que había sentido los labios de Toothless. Lo más probable era que si pudiera verme a mí mismo, me reiría por lo estúpido en mi propia cara.  
Un inocente beso suyo… como si no tuviera con qué torturarme.  
No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecí entre las espesas aguas manejadas por los sentimientos cuya dueña se había marchado, intentando recordar una y otra vez aquel roce casi imperceptible, pero en algún momento me puse a jugar con aquel bastón que se había convertido en mi objeto favorito dentro de la casa.  
Paseé por los pasillos e intenté encontrar gran parte de los lugares mientras esperaba que Toothless volviera. Hallé fácilmente la cocina, el living, incluso mi habitación y me descubrí sonriendo ante la habilidad que había descubierto. Al menos esto no parecía ser tan complicado como prepararme una taza de café.  
Desde mi cuarto pasé al baño, debería aprender a hallarlo al igual que cada recoveco de la casa y me hallaba entusiasmado.  
Abrí la puerta, con la punta del bastón hacia el suelo que pronto chocó con algo, que por cómo sonaba era la base del lavabo.  
— ¡Oh, Hiccup! ?escuché en gemido de susto.  
La sangre me inundó el rostro en el mismo instante.


	17. Engañándome a mí mismo

17 "Engañándome a mí mismo"

-Lo siento, Toothless -me disculpé agachando la cabeza como si pudiera verla en verdad.  
Me volví para regresar a mi cuarto, la punta del bastón se topó con la puerta que daba a mi cuarto y su extremo contrario me lastimó la palma de mano en mi intento de huida.  
-De verdad, lo siento, Toothless -susurré de otro lado de la puerta con la frente caliente pegada a su madera-, no sabía que estabas allí, pero descuida, no vi nada.  
Hice un amago de risa al tiempo que intentaba quitar a toda costa la imagen de mi amiga en la bañera. Me resultaba difícil.  
-No te preocupes, Hiccup -intentó tranquilizarme ella -. Veo que no tienes problemas con el bastón -agregó con una risita.  
-De verdad, lo siento -repetí y en realidad lo que sentía era no lograr borrar su imagen sólo cubierta por espuma blanca en la tina que yo mismo había usado hacía unos minutos.  
¡Malditos pensamientos!  
Hubo silencio del otro lado por un buen rato, hasta que sentí que la madera contra mi frente desaparecía y el aroma a Toothless me pegaba en la cara como bola de demolición.  
-De verdad, Hiccup…-dijo y la sentí sólo a cinco centímetros de mí, hacia abajo-, no hay de qué preocuparse, no sabías que estaba bañándome y estabas investigando -guardé silencio mientras el rubor subía otra vez a mis mejillas-, además, como dijiste, no viste nada. Así que entre nosotros… sigo siendo yo la violadora visual, ¿no crees?  
Ella rió tentando a mis barreras. Por mi parte, sólo pude sonreír.  
-Ahora, si me permites, en un minuto estoy contigo.  
Tocó mi mano por un segundo y la fragancia floral se fue con ella.  
Me derrumbé alucinado en mi cama con un brazo cruzándome la frente.  
Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto se me hacía más difícil ignorarla. Una parte de mí siempre quería abrazarla, sólo abrazarla inocentemente, sin dobles intenciones ni malos pensamientos, y entonces me la topo en el baño.  
Es verdad que no había visto nada, pero sin que ella lo supiera yo me había hecho una imagen suya en mi mente y era esa imagen la que unía con sus acciones, así me la imaginaba preparándome el desayuno o leyéndome, irremediablemente mi cabeza recreó el incidente del baño con la Toothless que había dibujado.  
Estaba mal que la sintiera de esa manera…  
Estaba mal que la sintiera. Punto.  
No importaba cómo, ella siempre terminaba colándose entre mis pensamientos, inundándolo todo. Y yo que había dicho que jamás volvería a enamorarme. ¡Qué iluso! Como si simplemente pudiera decidir cuándo enamorarme y sin tener en cuenta de que al parecer era el enemigo número uno del destino y sobre todo su blanco favorito para practicar tiro.  
-Estoy lista -avisó ella y me puse de pie, aún nervioso.  
El paseo fue igual al de todos los días, la tarde solía estar preciosa por lo que la aprovechábamos para leer algún que otro libro en la plaza. Seguía sintiéndome incómodo, pero intenté por todos los medios mantener la tranquilidad, al menos en apariencia.  
Ella guardó silencio gran parte del camino, sólo hablaba para darme alguna que otra indicación ya que resulté ser bueno con el bastón.  
Me sentía muy mal, porque de esa manera, tan callada, tan tranquila sentía con más intensidad que me alejaba de ella cuando lo que quería en realidad era tenerla conmigo.  
-¿Te gustaría conocer un lugar? -dijo de la nada posando su mano sobre la mía. La calle a nuestros lados no era tan ruidosa como venía siendo en gran parte del trayecto.  
-Claro -afirmé, sintiéndome mejor al escucharla.  
-Ok, me gustaría hacerle una visita a mi familia… desde que supieron que trabajaría contigo me han insistido en conocerte -me explicó y no me resultaba difícil detectar la sonrisa en su voz.  
-Me haría bien hablar con un poco más de gente, ¿sabes? -dije y ambos reímos, bien sabíamos los dos que no hablaba con nadie más aparte de con ella y mamá desde mi accidente-. ¿Me has dicho que tienes una hermana menor?  
-Ajá, se llama Stormfly. Te aconsejo mantenerte lo más alejado de ella como te sea posible… esa niña entra en confianza demasiado rápido.  
Toothless volvió a reír e intenté imaginar el rostro de Stormfly, quizás era igual a la hermana, en un tamaño reducido.  
-Eh… -musitó ella, vacilante mientras caminábamos por una calle aún más silenciosa-, Hiccup, mi familia y yo… bueno, no sé si sabes… no tenemos lo que se dice… mucho dinero y bueno, mantenemos nuestra casa como podemos -me explicó lentamente, no entendía a dónde quería llegar con ello. ¿Acaso pensó que podría juzgarla por su condición económica? Fruncí el ceño -. Lo digo porque… bueno, pensé que deberías saberlo. Después de todo… somos amigos, ¿no?  
Detuve mi paso y estiré mi mano derecha -la que no empuñaba el bastón- buscando su brazo. No lo encontré, pero Toothless prontamente tomó mis dedos suspendidos en el aire entre los suyos.  
-Toothless… -empecé-, en primer lugar, agradezco tu confianza, bien podrías haberme engañado y no tienes idea de cuánto valoro tu amistad -definitivamente ésas no eran palabras suficientes para describir la alegría que me embargaba de sólo saber que ella y yo éramos amigos, me bastaba con eso. - y en segundo lugar, me importa un pimiento si vives en una caja de cartón o en una gran mansión… así que no te preocupes, eres Toothless, mi amiga, sin importar cómo o dónde vivas ¿ok?-.  
Ella guardó silencio y me sentí fatal. Nunca me había logrado acostumbrar a que las personas se callaran ante mí, sentía como si estuviera volviéndome sordo.  
La mano que sostenía la mía tembló y enseguida sentí el apretón de su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y enseguida la rodeé con mis brazos, acariciándole la espalda de arriba abajo.  
Éramos amigos… era a lo máximo que podía aspirar y con eso debía conformarme. Nada de sentimientos errados hacia ella.  
-Gracias, Hiccup –pronunció Toothless con la voz un tanto más aguda-. Vales oro -agregó y reí. ¡Oh, claro que sí!  
-Bueno, ¿vamos a conocer a tu familia o qué? -dije con impaciencia.  
-Claro, claro. Verás… de seguro mamá estará cocinando alguna tarta o pastel, así que prepárate para subir un par de kilos…  
-Ok -acepté con una sonrisa.  
-…y mi… padrastro de seguro te va a interrogar acerca de tus gustos deportivos, suerte que te gustan los Lakers o habrá batalla campal…  
Y continuó hablando todo el camino, detallándome a su familia, incluidos los retratos hablados de sus padres y su hermanita.  
A la señora Night Fury, la había pintado más bien en una versión adelantada de Toothless, con el pelo negro y la piel blanca… y el señor Stormcutter… él era un caso aparte, Toothless me lo describía diferente a como yo me lo hubiera imaginado, como un hombre alto y el cabello de un profundo color marrón rojizo.  
-Ok, llegamos -musitó ella después de media hora. Bajo la punta de mi bastón podía sentir que la hierba había reemplazado el cemento de las aceras y lograba escuchar varias radios encendidas en los alrededores con música variada, la más cercana escuchaba una canción de Jonsi, mientras que unas más adelante escuchaba… ¿Era eso John powel?  
Toothless me tomó de la mano en un momento, me dio un apretón y sonreí para que supiera que no echaría a correr.  
Ahora sentía algunas piedrecillas bajo mi bastón blanco, debía de ser el sendero que llevara a la puerta.  
La hoja de madera chirrió en las bisagras cuando esta se abrió lentamente, me recordó a las películas de terror. El dulce olor a pie de limón llegó a mi nariz y reí al recordar que mamá Night Fury de seguro estaría cocinando.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -llamó Toothless al tiempo que dábamos unos pasos, yo siempre detrás de ella. Al parecer le tenía tanta confianza a su padrastro como para llamarlo "Papá".  
-¿Toothless? -preguntó una aguda voz desde nuestra derecha -. ¡Toothless! -gritó esta vez y escuché las pisadas aceleradas sobre el suelo.  
-Hola, Stormfly… mira, he traído a Hiccup para que lo conozcas -dijo Toothless con una voz que desbordaba… ¿admiración? No, no lo creo.  
-¿Él es Hiccup? —preguntó Stormfly arrastrando las palabras.  
-Hola, Stormfly -la saludé tendiendo una mano hacia abajo. Stormfly parecía ser mucho menor que Toothless, no pasaría los diez años.  
Ella rió y me tomó de la mano enseguida.  
-Llamaré a mamá y papá -avisó y oí sus pasos alejándose.  
-Bien, eso es nuevo… -dijo Toothless hablando para sí misma -. Jamás la había visto ruborizarse ante un desconocido.  
-No se me habrá caído un ojo, ¿cierto? -dije fingiendo preocupación.  
Toothless rió y me tiró de la mano para que nos sentáramos en el sillón del living, cuando me senté sentí que algo me acariciaba las piernas. Alarmado salté, estaba escuchando todo con mucha atención.  
-¡Oh, es torch! No te preocupes, Hiccup. Es el gato de la familia -me explicó y bajé mis manos hasta encontrarme con el pelaje de torch.  
Él se enredó bajo mis manos y luego apareció en mi regazo.  
-Le gustas- pronunció Toothless con una risa mientras yo acariciaba al minino.  
-¡Hiccup! -exclamó la voz de una mujer a nuestras espaldas -. ¡Hija! ¡Hasta que vuelves por aquí!  
-Hola, mamá. Mira, traje a Hiccup, ustedes querían conocerlo ¿no es así?  
Me puse de pie y giré hacia donde escuché los pasos que se acercaban.  
-¡Oh, Hiccup! Hola, soy Vanessa -dijo tomando mi mano -. Llegas en un momento justo, estaba terminando un pie de limón, te voy a traer un trozo.  
-Gracias, señora -musité educadamente.  
-Dime Vanessa ¿ok? -y la escuché alejarse.  
-Hola, Hiccup -saludó la voz de un hombre, el señor Stormcutter-. Soy Cloudjumper, Toothless nos habló mucho sobre ti.  
-Espero hayan sido cosas buenas –bromeé-, un gusto conocerlo, señor Stormcutter.  
-Cloud -me corrigió, le sonreí -, y dime… ¿a qué equipo de básquetbol le vas? Espero que a los Lakers…  
Reí y me sentí más que nunca dentro de una familia, respiraba la hospitalidad dentro de esa casa, una hospitalidad que nunca antes había sentido dentro de la mía.

* * *

…

 **El significado de "Vanessa" es mariposa. Así que me gusto para la señora Night Fury.**

 **Alguien me dio la idea y me encantó.**

 **En serio creo que hasta me sonrojé, porque "Vanessa" es mi nombre.**


	18. Adios Tooth

18 "adiós Tooth"

Aquellos quince días que me habían dado de plazo permitido para disfrutar de la presencia de Toothless se habían extinguido como una voluta de humo después de la visita a casa de los Night Fury -que se repitió un par de veces más en los siguientes fines de semana- y mis nervios seguían allí incrementándose hasta volverse mal humor por las mañanas y tristeza conforme pasaban las horas y se acercaba la noche, para convertirse en dolor por las madrugadas cuando quería dormir.  
Toothless se iba y nada podía hacer que se quedara.  
Si bien Toothless me había presentado a su familia y ellos habían demostrado un creciente interés en mi vida, era maravillosa, ella y yo no volvimos a ser los mismos de antes de que me quitara los yesos. Toothless hablaba poco cuando estábamos lejos de su casa, y eso sumado a que yo mismo había puesto un filtro en mis palabras que me permitía soltar sólo dos o tres frases de vez en cuando. Llegué a pensar que se encontraba demasiado feliz de abandonar su puesto junto a mí y que lo de 'Vales oro, Hiccup' era sólo una táctica para que mi autoestima aumentara, como de hecho había pasado.  
Todos esos días la había oído empacar sus cosas, lavando su ropa y buscando prendas en su cuarto cuando yo me sentaba en el living a lamentarme de mi vida. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder tener el suficiente valor para apartar el libro que aparentaba leer, ponerme de pie, atravesar el living hasta su cuarto, tomarla en mis brazos, besarla y rogarle que se quedara.  
Reí amargamente. Sí, nunca había sido un tipo demasiado arriesgado. ¡Le tenía miedo a las películas de terror!  
La última semana había terminado con las manos vendadas, tal como lo había temido la primera clase, la cocina no era tan sencilla como el manejo del bastón blanco y el fuego se había declarado mi enemigo desde el primer momento. Tal vez estaba aliado con el destino, ambos habían formado una oscura sociedad contra mi persona…  
-¡Hiccup! ¡Toothless se va! -avisó mamá desde el living aquel estúpido domingo.  
Gracias, mamá, el cuchillo en mi pecho necesitaba atravesar un poco más mi corazón. Lo cierto era que había estado evitando recordar que ese día llegaría y que debía despedirme de Toothless, pero debí de esperar sentado a que regresara mi vista que tendría mejores resultados. Pero no había contado con que el evitarlo no lo hacía más llevadero, sino lo contrario.  
Había estado rehuyéndola todo el día, tenía miedo a que si estuviera demasiado cerca de ella, dijera cosas que no quería y que me hundirían más en mi infierno. Como si tal cosa fuera posible… ¿podía estar más hundido en un pozo de por sí profundo?  
Por la mañana, salí hasta las doce del mediodía en un paseo por las calles de Noruega que ya reconocía y que me costaban casi nada recorrer. Pasé por los cafés oliendo el sabor dulzón del café y las facturas recién horneadas, por las tiendas atiborradas de mujeres que hablaban en voz alta con otras, por la tranquilidad del parque rota a intervalos por la risa de los niños y el gorjeo de los pájaros…  
De regreso, dije que estaba intentando volver a dibujar y que necesitaba estar a solas, obviamente ya lo había intentado y no había dado buenos frutos… y en ese momento, a esa hora, no sabía qué hacer. Me pregunté si serviría como excusa un segundo baño matutino…  
-¿Hiccup? -llamó mamá del otro lado de la puerta.  
-¿Sí, mamá? -pregunté evadiendo el tema para conseguir un par de segundos que me permitieran idear una excusa y no ir hasta ella.  
-Toothless se va, quiere despedirse de ti -musitó llegando hasta la cama donde estaba repantingado.  
-Pero, mamá… -alegué sin saber qué decir.  
-"Pero", nada. No seas malagradecido -dijo ofendida y me tomó de la muñeca, tirándome hasta afuera. No puse resistencia porque me concentraba en mantener la calma -. No sé qué le pasa a este chico -explicó al final-, pero aquí está. Los voy a dejar solos, ¿sí?  
No, eso lo hacía peor.  
Hubo un par de segundos después de que mamá hubo abandonado el living donde el silencio se tornó nervioso, no sabía qué decir y no tenía idea siquiera de si Toothless aún estaba allí. Por un lado preferí que se hubiera ido ya.  
-Bueno… Hiccup, fue un gusto trabajar para ti -dijo finalmente tocándome un brazo -, perdóname si en algún momento hice o dije algo que no te agradó. De verdad, me gustó trabajar aquí.  
-Agradezco tu ayuda, Toothless -musité secamente intentando mantener el tono casual con todas mis fuerzas.  
La chica frente a mí no tenía idea de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Me había devuelto a la vida cuando yo era apenas la sombra de Hiccup Haddok, una persona que se odiaba a sí mismo, a su vida, a la de los demás, ella había hecho que la ceguera que tan terrible me había parecido al principio se tornara en el evento más afortunado de mi existencia. Porque, gracias a la ceguera la había conocido, gracias a aquel accidente volvía a estar enamorado, que Toothless no me correspondiera era un punto amargo en medio de todo, pero no podía atarla a algo como yo.  
-No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti -agregué en un susurro y hasta allí me permitía, todo parecía seguir bien.  
-Espero que algún día nos crucemos por ahí -murmuró-, yo te saludaré, aunque lo más seguro es que tú ya no me recuerdes -dijo con una risa.  
¿Estaba loca? Lo último que haría sería olvidarla. Ya lo había intentado y no funcionó, tal vez si ya no contaba con su presencia…  
Sólo reí de manera poco convincente, ignorando el dolor en mi pecho.  
-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto? Que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…  
Asentí con la cabeza. Lo que más deseaba era poder sentirla como a una amiga.  
-¡Adiós, señora Valka! -cantó y mamá rápidamente apareció con su voz suave.  
-Adiós, Toothless. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi chiquito.  
-¡Mamá! -rezongué y todos reímos.  
-Adiós, Hiccup –susurró Toothless y acudió a abrazarme.  
La estreché entre mis brazos conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Me pregunté si la vida nos tenía preparado algún momento en el que ella y yo coincidiéramos, en cualquier parte, en la calle, en un supermercado, yo no la vería por descontado, pero quizás y sólo quizás ella si lo hiciera y con muchísima suerte de mi lado, tal vez me regalaría un saludo… y si el destino nos tenía preparados para ambos un momento juntos, en alguna otra vida, quizás, en una donde yo no fuera algo tan opaco al lado de su creciente brillo. Quería aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a la esperanza de volver a tenerla en mi camino, aunque lo mejor para mí sería no saber nada más de ella, así sería más fácil olvidarla.  
¡Pero cuánto me costaba imaginar despertando sin la melodía de su voz!  
-Adiós, Tooth -susurré y posé mis labios en su hombro imaginando que eran sus labios y ése era un suave roce en ellos. Engañándome… una vez más.  
Después de todo, mi vida era un engaño, vivía pensando en cosas positivas de dudosa realidad… pero una realidad que me mantenía vivo, al menos… y gracias a Toothless, una vez más.  
Ella se alejó lentamente, me dio un apretón en una mano y lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrándose frente a mí.  
Una sensación desgarradora se abrió paso en mi pecho y sentí como si Toothless se llevara con ella los órganos que originalmente estaban entre mis costillas, incluido el aire de mis pulmones y el latido de mi corazón que ahora apenas y se oía en aquel silencio sepulcral.  
Todo sería más duro de lo que pensé.

* * *

 **…**

 **Oh that fellings!**

 **Ahora contesto comentarios…**

 **Lewiz Minu: Gracias, yo también pensé lo mismo de esta historia, gracias por comentar, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, asdkjnss lo sé, muy romántico.**

 **yusefan halackti fanny alejo: me encantaría ser tan optimista como tú, lo siento por tu abuelo, a por cierto, creo que esto si tiene cura. Bueno, ya veremos, próximamente en el fic. Gracias por comentar.**

 **DamaIthil: jaja, que recort, ni yo lo conseguiría, que honor que alguien se interese tanto por mi fic, ¡yo tampoco puedo esperar a que se besen! Pero bueno, veamos qué pasa. Parece que no tienes mucha experiencia con el Toothcup he? Te sentí un aire Hiccstrid. Bueno, es un honor que mi fic sea tu primer Toothcup ^u^ si no me equivoco. Gracias por comentar.**

 **SC-Samuel: Es una gran idea, pero tengo algo aun más elaborado, Gracias por comentar, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores fantasma, los que le dieron favorito y follow a mi fic. Muchas Gracias.**


	19. Lección

**Creí que dejaría en suspenso el capítulo de ayer, pero no lo resistí, aquí está el siguiente.**

19 "Lección"

Toothless se había ido, y no debía afectarme tanto. Su tiempo conmigo había terminado, y yo sabía que se iría. Tarde o temprano lo haría, yo no era más que un trabajo que le había permitido llevar un poco de comida a su casa.  
Pero ¿Cómo hacer entender al corazón que ella ya no estará cada mañana?  
—Hiccup, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mamá poniéndome las manos en mis hombros.  
—Sí, mamá. No te preocupes. Voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitas.  
Y caminé seguro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba mi habitación.  
—Es por Toothless, ¿verdad?  
Me detuve en seco, agaché la cabeza y sentí que el pecho me dolía como hacía un segundo. No respondí.  
¿Qué decir? ¿Realmente importaba responder? Se había ido, que respondiera una pregunta no la haría volver.  
Traspasé la puerta, destrozado, al menos no necesitaba de la ayuda de aquel bastón dentro de la casa, ya todo lo reconocía naturalmente. Ojalá pudiera reconocerme a mí mismo con la misma claridad.  
Me tumbé en mi cama de cara a la almohada y pasé mis manos debajo de ella con la intención de estrujármela contra mi rostro como si así lograra asfixiarme, como si así pudiera ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir.  
De entre los pliegues de tela, sentí un objeto rígido que prontamente quité para palpar. No recordaba haber guardado ningún libro allí.  
Me senté en el colchón, los ojos me ardían con las lágrimas esperando detrás de mis párpados, pero no las dejaría salir por nada del mundo. Llorar no la devolvería.  
Aquello era una especie de cuaderno grueso y rectangular, con un espiral de plástico a un lado, gruesas tapas texturizadas como fuera la corteza de un árbol, obviamente no lo era, y sus páginas estaban punteadas en esas letras que reconocía por instinto como si pudiera leer las palabras escritas con un lápiz sobre un papel cualquiera.  
"Hiccup —comenzaba—. Me di cuenta de que estos últimos días me estabas evitando, no tengo idea del motivo. Si fue por mi culpa, lo siento. Me hubiera gustado tener una charla entre ambos como esas que hace tiempo no teníamos antes de volver a mi trabajo del hospital, que me resultará aburrido, tengo que aceptar.  
Pero no te preocupes, era sólo otro de esos sermones que tú ya sabes y que estoy segura de que no necesitas, tal vez sólo quería dejarte unas palabras antes de irme.  
También sabes que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y agradezco infinitamente cada uno de los momentos que me has regalado. Como amiga, tengo una fe increíble en ti y me sorprendo de mí misma por sentirlo así. Tú bien sabes, y lo has experimentado en carne propia, la vida es dura, sabes que siempre intenta amargarte de mil y una maneras, pero tú has sobrevivido a todo eso y eso lo admiro de ti, Hiccup Haddok. Conociéndote de seguro dirás que todo fue por mi ayuda y no sé qué más, y sí, yo ayudé pero no era yo quien te impulsaba a levantarte de la cama todos los días, no era yo la que te metía a fuerzas la comida en la boca para que te la tragaras y no murieras de inanición, lo has hecho tú y eso en poco tiempo. Con mi tío tardamos meses antes de que volviera a decir una palabra y dejara de hundirse en su propia miseria, y tú pronto hasta sonreías y dejabas de insultarte e insultarme como lo hacías al principio.  
Puedes contar conmigo siempre y lo sabes, sólo quería recordártelo, estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que necesites y no como la enfermera que soy, sino como tu amiga.  
Este cuaderno es un pequeño regalo para ti, porque compartes conmigo el mismo gusto por la lectura y el romanticismo y te lo imprimí con tus poemas favoritos. Espero te guste y que cuando lo leas al menos recuerdes que una chica te enseñó a leerlo.  
Te deseo lo mejor. Toothless"

Las lágrimas cayeron en sorda agonía hasta la libreta en mis manos.  
Y Toothless decía que no había obrado el milagro de transformarme de lo que sea que haya sido después del accidente a un ser humano pensante y sensible, y que ahora lloraba por las palabras suyas en aquel papel. La libreta estaba llena de mis escritos favoritos, los de Neruda en su mayoría.  
Toothless me había demostrado una vez más que olvidarla sería casi imposible.

Los días pasaban vacíos, las horas dolorosas y los minutos insoportables, jamás pensé que llegaría a sentirme tan necesitado de alguien, de un simple abrazo, de uno de sus simples abrazos.  
Mi vida era normal, dentro de lo que cabía decir, había mejorado en la cocina y todo podía hacerlo casi tan bien como si mis dos ojos verdes siempre hubieran funcionado. Acompañaba a mamá a hacer las compras en el supermercado, a preparar la comida y a arreglar la casa.  
No me sentía inferior por el hecho de ser ciego, si algo había aprendido era que esa no era barrera para hacer las cosas que quisieras hacer y yo lo estaba logrando todo lentamente.  
Era verdad que me habían arrebatado aquel sentido tan bruscamente que me sentí pésimo al darme cuenta de lo mal que lo había utilizado cuando lo tenía, comprendí el significado de la frase: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Extrañaba ver, y esa sensación no parecía mermar con el paso de las semanas.  
Antes, vivía quejándome de todo y sin apreciar los detalles que la vida nos tiene guardados. Ahora que nada veía… se extrañaba algo tan simple como ver un color diferente al negro. Y, aunque la vida como ciego se me era sencilla gracias a la cantidad de tiempo invertido en práctica y gracias a las enseñanzas de… Toothless, seguía anhelando un día despertar, abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la brillante luz del sol entrando por la ventana, colándose por los espacios entre las telas blancas de las cortinas, quería acariciar el rostro de mamá y ver cómo su sonrisa se expandía a lo ancho de su cara iluminándolo todo y concediéndole ese aspecto angelical que recordaba, quería poder conocer la apariencia de la mujer que me había convertido en eso, quería poder hacer palpable el rostro adorable de Toothless, poder reconocerla por la calle y darle ese abrazo que tan merecido se tenía.  
Sin embargo, había pasado un mes y no sabía nada de ella, y me había ordenado expresamente dejar de recordarla y que con el tiempo la olvidaría, solía funcionar.  
Pero como no, conmigo nada de eso servía.  
¿Cómo podía olvidarla si todo me lo recordaba?  
Todo, desde el desayuno hasta mi baño nocturno, desde el Braille hasta el bastón blanco.  
Había pasado un mes y aún sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando recordaba su nombre, sólo su nombre. Me reía solo por las noches recordando nuestros chistes y lloraba un rato después por saberme ajeno a esos momentos.  
Mis días se repetían como una absurda rutina. Por alguna fuerza lograba levantarme de la cama para prepararme mi desayuno, cuyo evento lo único que tuvo de novedoso fueron las pequeñas quemaduras que me había ganado los tres primeros días, luego ya formaba parte del aburrido rito de mis días.  
Generalmente, pasaba las tardes perdido entre los acordes de mi guitarra, ya que había encontrado la manera de ejecutarla. De lo contrario, leía algunos de los libros que mamá conseguía para mí y para que mi aburrimiento no llegara a ser mortal. Ella había instalado una 'sección Braille' en su librería desde que le conté de qué se trataba y que se podían hallar libros con ese sistema.  
Las noches eran espantosas, ya no tenía qué hacer después de mi baño nocturno y terminaba abandonándome a los designios de mi subconsciente, y eso era muy malo, ya que tanta soledad sólo me recordaba que olvidarme de ésa persona era más difícil que lograr vislumbrar un rayo de sol en medio de mi oscuridad.  
Esa noche había soñado con ella, como todas las anteriores.  
Un maravilloso sueño en el que ella y yo nos encontrábamos riendo en una banca blanca en el parque, yo la abrazaba y ella hundía su rostro en mi pecho con un sonoro suspiro. Yo le acariciaba el pelo y ella se aferraba a mi cintura como si temiera caer de un precipicio. En mi sueño podía ver, por lo que no podía ser algo más inverosímil. Desperté en medio de la madrugada con un grito ahogado que interrumpía un beso entre ella y yo.  
Estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero si no lo hacía me volvería loco.  
La extrañaba demasiado como para hacer de cuenta que la había olvidado o que al menos hubiera logrado pensar en ella en una manera diferente.  
Al día siguiente le haría una visita al hospital.


	20. Dosis necesaria de tu presencia

**Y regresamos con nuestra hermosisima Toothless que Hiccup aun no a podido ver.**

 **...**

* * *

20 "Dosis necesaria de tu presencia"

Luego de aquel sueño, hermoso y torturador como imposible, me costó una vida volver a dormir. Estaba ansioso, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y no lograba desembarazarme de la sensación de hormigas acampando en mi estómago de sólo imaginar que podría –con suerte— volver a escucharla.  
De sólo recordar aquel perfume floral con el que me había deleitado por dos maravillosos meses, mi corazón latía casi tan rápido como si supiera que ella estaba frente a mí.  
Esa mañana desperté diez minutos antes de que mi despertador sonara y los nervios seguían allí, como toda la noche, hasta el punto de que lograran que me quemara con el café cuando me lo estaba sirviendo, de la misma forma que no me pasaba desde hacía semanas, desde que había perfeccionado mi manejo de la cocina.  
Rebusqué en el botiquín que siempre tenía a mano y me formé una torpe venda alrededor de mi palma izquierda antes de continuar con mi desayuno, que dicho sea y de paso no logré terminar pues simplemente se me había cerrado el estómago después de darle un par de mordiscos a mi tostada.  
Mamá me había regalado un reloj parlante unos días atrás por lo que sabía que eran las nueve de la mañana cuando busqué mi bastón blanco antes de partir, era el mismo que Toothless me había regalado y que me había negado a reemplazar.  
Andar por las calles de Noruega me era muy sencillo ahora, lo único que representaba un poco más de dificultad era el hecho de cruzar las calles cuyas esquinas no tuvieran semáforos sonoros y donde no había alguien que me ayudara a cruzar.  
Ni modo, no podía depender de nadie.  
Aunque debía aceptar que me decepcionaba saber que las personas seguían tan encerradas en sí mismas que no podían ver la necesidad de algunos. Y no lo decía sólo por mí… me había dado cuenta desde antes de quedar ciego. La gente raras veces se prestaba a ayudar a cruzar la calle a un anciano o a ceder el asiento en los buses.  
Era triste, pero real.  
Caminé por las calles que había estudiado días antes sólo para saber dónde quedaba el hospital en caso de que lo necesitara, por las dudas, prestando la máxima atención con mis oídos.  
Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando las sirenas de ambulancia comenzaban a abundar y se detenían a un costado. Tanteé el suelo con el extremo de mi bastón y supe que delante era cristal, la puerta supuse.  
Recordaba que era automática por lo que se abrió cuando di un paso hacia delante con un sonido que lo avisaba. Me dirigí hacia la recepción con pasos titubeantes —más por la ansiedad que por el mismo temor a tropezar o a caer sobre alguien—, de donde provenía el sonido grave de un teléfono y el de una mujer respondiendo las llamadas. A mis lados, los murmullos de varias personas.  
Esperé a que la mujer recepcionista cortara la llamada con la que se entretenía y me paré frente a ella con el mueble en medio de ambos.  
— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —me preguntó amablemente con una voz ronca que la delataba de su cansancio.  
—Buenos días. Busco a la señorita Toothless Night Fury, sé que cubre turnos aquí a estas horas —dije intentando ignorar el cosquilleo en mi pecho al nombrarla.  
—Oh, claro. Déjeme ver si se encuentra en Urgencias.  
—Muy bien —concedí y esperé escuchando cómo la mujer volvía a marcar el teléfono.  
—Hola, Toothless. Sí, todo bien. Oye, tienes visitas —un corto silencio—. Déjame preguntarle. Disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre? —se dirigió a mí.  
—Dígale que soy el señor Haddok —pronuncié con una sonrisa.  
—Es el señor Haddok, Toothless —otro silencio—, ok. ¿Vienes o quieres que te lo envíe? Ok.  
Y cortó.  
—Dice que vendrá en un momento —me avisó.  
—Muchas gracias —musité al tiempo que apretaba el bastón entre mis dedos sintiendo cómo reaparecían el montón de hormigas en mi estómago así como la quemazón de esa mañana bajo las vendas.  
Me moví de allí en caso de que hubiera más gente detrás de mí esperando su turno. Encontré unos asientos libres en unas líneas a mi izquierda y tomé uno de ellos para esperar mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la correa de mi bastón.  
No tenía la más pálida idea de qué decirle, de qué hablar con Toothless, no había pensado en ello y estuve a punto de volver a casa, como un cobarde.  
¿Al menos me recordará? ¿Y si no? Podría pasar por un paciente o…  
— ¿Hiccup? —preguntó una voz dulce a unos metros de mí.  
Mi corazón respondió de inmediato, aún antes de que mi cabeza diera la orden de ponerme de pie, dando un vuelco extraño que me hizo estremecer y la sonrisa apareció en mi rostro como por arte de magia.  
— ¡Eres tú! —exclamó y enseguida la sentí abrazándome por la cintura y con la mejilla pegada a mi pecho.  
Rogué porque no oyera lo estridente de mi ritmo cardíaco, que a ese volumen temía que incluso la recepcionista pudiera escucharlo.  
—Toothless—susurré y coloqué mis manos en su espalda.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber y su aliento me rozó los labios, dulce y tentador, aturdiéndome.  
—Vine… —titubeé—, tenía turno de control —mentí. Sabía que no podía decirle tal cosa como que había ido especialmente a buscarla.  
— ¿De verdad? ¿Con el doctor Gobber? —sólo asentí para no tener que soltar una mentira que bien no se me daba—, ¿a qué hora? ¿Podemos hablar un rato?  
—Claro —respondí a su última pregunta, si respondía al resto me descubriría.  
—Vamos —me invitó y me tomó de la muñeca para colocar mi mano en su hombro y guiarme. El silencio en los pasillos era interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún murmullo, no sabía hasta dónde íbamos pero lo cierto era que no me importaba demasiado. Tenía a Toothless bajo la palma de la mano y ella no había quitado la suya de sobre la mía. Era feliz.  
—Llegamos —musitó mientras escuchaba el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.  
— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, corazón?! —preguntó ofendido un hombre dentro de aquella habitación llena de olor a alcohol y medicamentos.  
Me tensé al escucharle decir 'corazón' a Toothless.  
—Se supone que debes mantenerte en tu lugar de trabajo —insistió él.  
—Ya basta, Snotlout. Como si no conociera a alguien que se escabulle hasta rayos X cada vez que tiene oportunidad —replicó Tooth amablemente tomando mi mano.  
—Es muy diferente, amorcito —dijo el tal Snotlout y sentí la sangre hirviendo. Quería hacer algo que involucrara su cabeza y mi bastón.  
—Di lo que quieras, Snot —deletreó Toothless y me sentí mejor al saber que a ella no le simpatizaba él de la manera que había pensado.  
Mi frágil autoestima me había hecho creer por un momento que este tipo podría ser algo así como… el novio de Toothless, y por ese momento me sentí desmayar.  
Claro que agradecí que Snot no fuera nada de Toothless… como si así ella pudiera fijarse en mí, como si estando soltera yo tuviera alguna mínima oportunidad. Casi me reí por ser tan insulso.  
—Oh, no los presenté —pronunció con un tono más agudo—.Hiccup? -¿adoraba que dijera mi nombre?-, él es Snotlout, mi compañero de turno. -me explicó colgándose de mi brazo izquierdo-. Snotlout, él es Hiccup, un amigo que estuve cuidando por un tiempo.  
—Un gusto -mentí, tendiendo una mano que el tal Snotlout no tomó.  
—No veo que se esté desangrando, Toothless, ¿Por qué lo traes a Urgencias? —espetó aquel como saludo.  
—Era traerlo o ausentarme del puesto de trabajo —le recordó, el otro se quedó callado y yo sofoqué una risita con un intento de tos —. Aquí tienes un asiento, Hiccup —me señaló con mi propia mano para que lograra ubicarme.  
—Gracias —por alguna razón supe que la sonrisa de idiota no me la sacaba nadie, ni siquiera la actitud de Snotlout y su aparente sentido de la autoridad.  
—Snotlout… ¿podrías traernos unos cafés, por favor? —pidió Toothless con un tono tan dulce que hubiera bastado para que fuera yo por los cafés. Eso si era capaz de alejarme de ella.  
—Ok —gruñó Snot después de un minuto de silencio.  
—Es más que nada para que nos dejara solos —pronunció Toothless cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse —. La máquina de café funciona mal así que va a tardar un buen rato en volver —rió entre dientes y me le uní enseguida.  
¡Cuánto extrañaba su risa en mi solitaria y vacía casa!  
—Dime… ¿cómo estás?... Te ves bien —dijo pasando sus dedos por mi flequillo.  
No quise pensar tanto en el movimiento frenético en mi estómago producto de aquel contacto.  
—Estoy bien —afirmé con seguridad. Lo estaba si ella estaba cerca.  
—Mm… creo que hay un mentiroso por aquí —susurró y la sentí ponerse a mi altura —, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó tomando mi mano vendada entre las suyas. Vacilé.  
—El café me odia y lo sabes —ella rió y me quedé embobado de nuevo.  
Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos, por acercarme tanto que pudiera sentir su respiración acariciándome la nariz.  
Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder verla a los ojos y tener la fortaleza suficiente para decirle las cosas que lograba en mí.  
'Toothless, me vuelves loco', le diría.  
Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, otra vez cuidando de mí y cambiando mis vendas por unas mejores.  
Como siempre.  
Y, como siempre, siendo yo el que la contemplara con la inverosímil imagen suya de mi mente.


	21. yo

21 "Yo... yo..."

-Gracias -dije cuando ella empezó a desenrollar mi torpe vendaje. Sin duda, la enfermería no era lo mío, mis conocimientos médicos eran meramente teóricos y no abarcaban aún esta rama. Y pensar que habría podido ser médico…  
-No es nada, Hiccup -replicó ella.  
-No -insistí-. Gracias por todo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que has hecho por mí, no exagero cuando digo que mi vida no hubiera sido la misma sin ti, eras como… la luz de mi medianoche, y… lamento no haberlo dicho cuando te despediste.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Gracias por el libro también, eso te habrá costado dinero -agregué.  
Había tantas cosas que me había dado y yo sólo la había tratado mal al principio para luego ignorarla y al final, cometiendo el peor de los errores, enamorarme de ella.  
-La verdad es que no me salió un solo centavo, prácticamente lo hice todo yo -contó mientras sentía que la quemadura en mi mano ardía con la caricia de un algodón empapado en alguna solución -. Lo único que no hice fue colocarle el espiral, pero fui yo quien escribió los versos. Mi tío me prestó su máquina, así que es totalmente artesanal -si no fuera porque era el más feliz del hospital hubiera llorado.  
-Gracias otra vez, entonces.  
-Y dime… ¿cómo está Valka? -quiso saber -, estaba pensando visitarla en la librería, ¿aún trabaja allí?  
-Sí, aún trabaja allí. Instaló una sección de libros en Braille la semana pasada y le está yendo muy bien. Creo que yo mismo voy a comprármelos todos -reí, después de mucho tiempo.  
-Eso es genial.  
Me hundí en una detallada descripción de lo que era mi vida hasta entonces, no es que hubiera mucho que contar, pero ella parecía querer conocerlo todo como si mi existencia fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
Claro, omití los detalles como que me dormía llorando si la recordaba o que estaba quebrando mi intento de olvidarla al ir a visitarla, y que por cierto no estaba funcionando nada bien. Mi corazón seguía estremeciéndose con sólo recordarla a pesar de que haya pasado un mes sin sentirla.  
Eso no era algo de lo que pudiera contar, no me imaginaba metiendo en una conversación con ella la frase: '¿Sabes? Estoy intentando olvidarte porque me di cuenta que estoy condenadamente enamorado de ti, ¿tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer para lograrlo? Algún medicamento…'  
Casi reí de lo estúpido que sonaría, y era en ese momento cuando la perdía para siempre olvidándome de inmediato de siquiera aspirar a un título de 'amigo de Toothless'.  
Guardamos silencio mientras ella trabajaba con mi mano. El aroma a jazmín que tanto había añorado estaba allí, flotando en el aire por sobre los demás aromas característicos de un hospital y haciendo que estar junto a ella me recordara los días en los que ella cuidaba de mí, la suavidad de su toque también estaba allí, acariciando la piel de mi mano con profesionalismo. Ojalá yo hubiera podido mantenerme tan tranquilo si estuviera en su lugar, si yo hubiera tenido el privilegio de protegerla de algo, de cualquier cosa, de curar sus heridas…  
De nuevo me invadieron las ganas de abrazarla, de… besarla, porque era simplemente Toothless y estaba allí otra vez, frente a mí, a pocos centímetros, pero no debía echarlo todo a perder, no teniéndola de nuevo.  
-Hiccup… -interrumpió mis cavilaciones-. ¿De verdad viniste a un control? Digo… no es que desconfíe de tu palabra pero… es extraño que hayas venido después de tanto tiempo -pronunció mientras apretaba la venda de mi mano, terminándola.  
Acorralado. Estaba acorralado.  
Mi cabeza pensaba a mil kilómetros por hora en una mentira que sonara lo suficientemente creíble como para que ella no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, Toothless de alguna forma, me había descubierto.  
Suspiré resignado.  
-Es verdad, me descubriste -acepté -. No tengo turno con el doctor Gobber.  
-¿Entonces? Viniste para que te pusiera esta venda supongo.  
Negué con la cabeza y un segundo después supe que debí afirmar eso antes que soltar la verdad. Era un estúpido.  
-En realidad… vine a visitarte.  
Toothless guardó silencio y todo lo que pude oír fue el movimiento de algunas cosas dentro de una caja de cartón.  
-No sabía si nos cruzaríamos alguna vez por la calle porque no salgo mucho… así que vine. Espero no te cause problemas -agregué y temí haber hablado de más.  
Toothless seguía en silencio y la tensión seguía en mi cuerpo.  
¿Qué demonios había dicho?  
Suspiró mientras apretaba suavemente mi mano vendada entre la suya, que no había soltado en ningún momento y me daba un poco de tranquilidad, sólo un poco.  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté levantando la mano que ella no tenía presionada, la tomó y la puso sobre su mejilla.  
Un temblor me recorrió desde la palma, por el antebrazo, el codo y el hombro, descendiendo hasta posicionarse en mi pecho.  
-Hiccup… -susurró en un tono extraño-, ¿me creerías si te dijera que te eché mucho de menos? -dijo y otra vez quise llorar… de alegría.  
-Claro que lo creería -dije intentando que la voz no se me quebrara -, ¿y si te dijera que yo también te eché de menos?  
Toothless rió por lo bajo y necesité de todo mi control para no estrecharla entre mis brazos. Más ella me ganó de mano y cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello en un abrazo que venía deseando desde el día que ella dejó mi casa.  
La estreché con fuerza contra mi pecho sin ganas de soltarla jamás, como si así lograra que me quisiera sólo un poco de lo que yo la quería a ella. Apoyé mi nariz en su hombro llenándome de su esencia floral y conteniéndome las ganas de besarla, de llegar más allá, de decirle todo sin que nada más importe.  
Y así, entre mis brazos, sentí por una milésima de segundo que, tal vez y con toda la suerte del mundo de mi lado, sí sintiera algo por mí que no fuera lástima.  
-¿Estás bien, Tooth? -le pregunté buscando su rostro con mi mano cuando nos separamos. Ella pronto la tomó y me dio un beso en la palma.  
¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?  
-Sí, sólo que… -susurró y soltó una risita entre dientes que sonó demasiado amarga -. No pensé que me pasaría esto otra vez.  
-Pasar, ¿qué? -quise saber confundido.  
Ella volvió a guardar silencio y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron a la par de los de ella… como si supieran qué pasaba.  
No podía entender porqué ella estaba nerviosa, es decir, yo lo estaba desde la noche anterior y que mi pecho sonara vergonzosamente estruendoso era por eso, pero ¿y ella? ¿Por qué dudaba?  
-Yo… -comenzó presionando más mi mano sana en su mejilla que comenzaba a levantar temperatura.

* * *

 **…**

 **Awnnn UwU**

 **Alboranista05: lo recompensaré con este capítulo y con los que vienen, gracias por comentar.  
Asdjknss eso significa que soy buena para el drama, muchas gracias.**

 **DamaIthil: tu comentario lo traducí como "right in te felings" perdón, no sé nada de anime. Bienvenida nueva Toothcuper, te recomiendo leer "amor de dragón" no lo escribi yo, pero es mi fic favorito y esta hermoso C': Gracias por comentar.**

 **Axeex: Lo prometo, ya no más quejas desde este capítulo en adelante, pero no prometo nada con el retorno de Astrid he? ;) Gracias por comentar.**


	22. alivio temporal

**Lo siento "Axeex" creo que no podre cumplir con mi promesa.**

 **…**

* * *

22 "Sólo alivio temporal".

-Yo… -repitió y comencé a preocuparme.  
Toothless jamás se quedaba sin palabras, jamás titubeaba, jamás se le quebraba la voz y jamás me había dado un beso en la mano, jamás la sentí ruborizarse y definitivamente jamás había sentido una lágrima caer por su pómulo hasta mis dedos.  
-Por favor, Tooth… ¿qué sucede? -pregunté secándole las lágrimas que caían silenciosas y estremecían a mi corazón.  
-¡¿Toothless?! -llamó una voz de hombre a mis espaldas y ella se tensó.  
-¿Sí, doctor? -musitó ella desentendiéndose de mis manos.  
-Te necesito en mi cirugía ahora mismo -ordenó el hombre de voz familiar -. Hola, Hiccup -me saludó al final con esa nota de reconocimiento. Era el doctor Gobber.  
-Buenos días, doctor.  
-Debo irme -susurró Toothless de pie y tomando mi mano de nuevo.  
-Claro -también me levanté del asiento y desdoblé mi bastón para partir -. El deber llama.  
-Ajá -aún sonaba triste y yo aún estaba preocupado -. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la recepción…?  
-No te preocupes, puedo encontrarla.  
-Ok -dijo revolviendo algunas cosas. Abrió un grifo y escuché el sonido del agua chocando contra sus dedos-, ¿no te molestaría que fuera a visitarte alguna vez o sí?  
-Claro que puedes venir -aseguré, quise decir 'Ruego que vayas a visitarme' pero habría sonado demasiado desesperado y habría logrado el efecto contrario en ella.  
-Bueno… entonces, hablamos después -pronunció más cerca de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Tuve la impresión de que mantuvo sus labios pegados a mi piel por más tiempo de lo que demandaba un roce. Pero era sólo mi impresión y mi deseo que jugaban en contra.  
Toothless salió enseguida cerrando la puerta que chirrió hasta toparse con el marco. Y volvió a abrirse en cuanto di un paso.  
-Toothless… la máquina de café no funciona… -vino quejándose Snotlout-, ¿y Toothless? -preguntó con la voz aguda.  
-Tuvo una emergencia -contesté cortamente -. Adiós, Snotlout.  
-¡Así que tú eres el mentado Hiccup! -exclamó el otro cuando me giré hacia la puerta -, Toothless no deja de hablar de ti. Cada que viene un paciente le cuenta tu historia… ya la sé de memoria -dijo con fastidio.  
-¿Toothless habla de mí? -pregunté atónito.  
-Claro que sí. Eres algo así como… un modelo a seguir -explicó con un bufido al final -, por un momento pensé que eras su novio o algo así -pronunció entre risas y me sentí pésimo.  
-Eh, no. Sólo somos amigos -recordé con tristeza.  
-Como sea.  
-¿Snotlout? -susurró una mujer de voz joven y rasposa entrando en escena -. Oh, pensé que estabas solo, corazón. Vuelvo en un rato.  
-No. Yo ya me iba -dije y salí rápidamente.  
Encontrar la recepción me resultó fácil, sólo debía buscar donde los murmullos fueran más intensos y el sonido grave de un teléfono.  
A medida que me acercaba a casa me sentía más y más pesado, como si el efecto calmante que Toothless me proporcionaba se desvaneciera con cada paso, haciéndome recordar lo desdichado que en realidad era.  
Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser un ciego con mucha habilidad, no tenía lo único que deseaba por sobre todo lo demás. No tenía el amor de Toothless y, lo que era peor y lo recordé cuando puse un pie en el umbral de la puerta de casa: nunca lo tendría, porque simplemente ella, una flor delicada no podía estar con alguien como yo, un hombre incompleto que jamás podría quedársele contemplando con los ojos fijos en los suyos, no podía verla sonreír cuando lo hiciera y no podría verla ruborizarse… no podría ayudarla de la manera en que sabía que necesitaba después de haberla oído hacía unos minutos. Porque simple y llanamente yo era un ciego.  
Traté de ser positivo como ella misma me había enseñado, traté de recordar sus palabras, sus acciones, sus abrazos y sus cuidados, había estado con ella esa tarde y eso debía servirme para mantener al menos una sonrisa en mi inexpresivo rostro.  
Pero fue inútil, me desplomé en el sillón principal del living en cuanto lo sentí frente a mí. No estaba acostumbrado a fingir la felicidad que no sentía y no comenzaría ahora.

-Esta tarde fui a visitar a Toothless al hospital -le comenté a mamá mientras le servía la cena. Me había ofrecido a prepararla desde que la escuchaba llegar cansada de la librería.  
-¿Sí? Me sorprende que no hayas ido antes -dijo a su vez -. ¿Estaban peleados?  
-No. Bueno, al principio no la soportaba -expliqué riéndome de mí mismo, ¿cómo había sido tan imbécil como para odiarla?  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sientes por ella? -preguntó intentando mantener a raya la ansiedad en su voz, aunque logré detectarla de todas maneras.  
-Somos buenos amigos, supongo -musité encogiéndome de hombros al tiempo que me giraba hacia la cocina y colocaba mi filete de carne en un plato. Ocultando los nervios.  
Aquello no era mentira pero no había respondido a la pregunta de mamá con exactitud. Sólo esperaba que no insistiera por una respuesta más precisa.  
-Sí, me di cuenta de eso -dijo y después ya no pronunció palabra hasta el 'buenas noches, hijo' antes de ir a dormir.  
Rodé sobre la cama quedando apoyado sobre un costado del cuerpo hacia lo que era la ventana y colocando mi brazo bajo mi cabeza, no podía dormir… para variar.  
Sentía la brisa fresca de la noche sobre mi rostro, una brisa húmeda que sólo significaba que pronto llovería, y me quedé despierto esperando el sonido relajante de las gotas de agua estrellándose en el techo y deslizándose por el tejado. Eso siempre lograba hacerme conciliar el sueño. La lluvia no se hizo esperar e incluso pude imaginarme la escena, pintada en blanco y negro por el tinte doloroso que le concedía a todo en lo que Toothless no estuviera para colorearlo con sus risas.  
Suspiré y me tendí de cara al techo.  
Lo siguiente que escuché fue el despertador tronando a un lado de mi oreja. Lo apagué de mala gana y me adentré en mi rutina, absurda y exacta rutina diaria: aseo, desayuno, vagabundeo, baño, sueño… aseo, desayuno, vagabundeo, baño, sueño…  
No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa secuencia, la rutina me desesperaba y recién habían pasado dos días, ¿y si esto era lo que me quedaba hacer por el resto de mi vida?  
Me volvería loco si pasaran un par de meses y aún tuviera que repetir lo mismo… me pregunté si podría estudiar algo siendo ciego.  
Me senté en el living con el libro que Tooth había hecho para mí y comencé a leerlo de nuevo, con mis versos favoritos de Neruda en la página doce.  
-"Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío, vacilé por las calles y las cosas,  
nada contaba ni tenía nombre, el mundo era del aire que esperaba…"  
Casi podía recitarlo de memoria, me recordaban a ella, como todas y cada una de las cosas a mí alrededor… y en mi interior. Estúpidamente había intentado olvidarla, pero ¡qué absurdo!, como si ella no fuera más que un dibujo a lápiz en las líneas de mi mente que se borrara con el pasar de una goma, como si fuera una canción que podría detener para después guardar el disco en su estuche dentro de un oscuro cajón, como si fuera la llama de una vela que se extinguiera con un soplo.  
No, Toothless era mucho más. Y ahí estaba yo: leyendo a Neruda, pensando en ella y rogando que tocara a mi puerta para decirme que me quería.  
"Siéntate, Hiccup, esperarás por siempre".  
El sonido agudo del timbre me sobresaltó en ese segundo.

* * *

 **...**

 **Adivinen quien es.**

 **Axeex: Pongo sus quejas, para poder sentir lo que él siente, o lo que sentiría.**  
 **Trabajare en eso pero no prometo nada.**

 **LaRojas09: Un poco mas y lo sabrás. Gracias por comentar.**


	23. Mente vs cuerpo

23 "Mente versus cuerpo"

Mi corazón aceleró expectante mientras me acercaba a la puerta con pasos dubitativos, no solía tener visitas y había escuchado en la televisión acerca de ataques a personas con discapacidades como yo, la gente se aprovechaba de nuestras limitaciones para robar. Y esta situación era demasiado sospechosa…  
— ¿Quién es? —pregunté tratando de sonar seguro, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra cerrándola en torno a uno de los jarrones de mamá que descansaban sobre una mesita a un lado de la puerta.  
—Entrega especial —dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado.  
Volví a dudar… que fuera una mujer no significara que estaría seguro, además de que la voz estaba siendo forzada claramente.  
Abrí la puerta lentamente y escondí el jarrón —listo ante cualquier sonido extraño— detrás de la hoja de madera.  
—Si no querías que viniera sólo debías de habérmelo dicho en lugar de recibirme empuñando un arma —pronunció una voz que yo conocía muy bien.  
— ¿Toothless? —susurré maravillado colocando el jarrón en su lugar después de cerrar la puerta.  
—Buenas tardes, señor Haddok —me saludó ella y extendí mis brazos para abrazarla.  
Mezclé mi nariz entre sus cabellos y me llené de su fragancia, una vez más y sintiendo como si un calmante me recorriera las venas adoloridas hasta llegar a mi corazón.  
—Buenas tardes, señorita Night Fury —musité y ella soltó una risita.  
—No interrumpo nada, ¿no? —preguntó separándose.  
—Lamento decir que sí —pronuncié mientras ella caminaba tomada de mi mano —. Has interrumpido mi lectura —dije, fingiendo estar ofendido.  
—Lo lamento —reí entre dientes mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón que antes yo estaba ocupando.  
El cuero chilló bajo su peso y me senté a su lado, con su mano aún abrazando la mía.  
— ¿Quieres tomar algo? Agua, jugo, té, café… ya no me quemo como antes, sabes. Cualquier cosa, sólo pídemela. Podemos escuchar música, ¿preparo palomitas de maíz? —sugerí todo junto y tan rápido que ella rió frente a mí.  
—Me parece gran idea lo de la música y las palomitas.  
—Te invitaría a ver una película, pero no te serviría de comentarista, así que… aunque si quieres verla, yo aún escucho… —

Me rectifiqué a último momento, quería que ella la pasara bien, no me importaba que yo no pudiera disfrutar lo mismo que ella, pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo memorizando su fragancia después de todo.  
Toothless volvió a reír.  
—No te preocupes —me cortó—. No se me antoja ninguna película, he visto los estrenos y son dos de terror y un musical… prefiero las comedias.  
—También yo —acepté con una sonrisa—. Ok, elige un disco del montón y yo preparo las palomitas —señalé hacia delante con un dedo donde estaba el equipo de música y luego con el pulgar hacia atrás mostré la cocina.  
—Ok —musitó ella y me puse de pie para ir a preparar las palomitas.  
Debía mantener la calma en el sencillo preparado o terminaría con las manos dentro del microondas y Toothless no creería que había mejorado en la cocina… aunque, si me ponía a pensar, el verme todavía torpe podría quizás volver a su puesto de ayudante…  
"No juegues sucio", me dijo una voz en la cabeza.  
Tomé dos paquetes de maíz, de esos que bastaban con ponerlos en el microondas y calentarlos un minuto y, después de cerrarlo presioné los botones precisos, todo mientras tarareaba una canción alegremente.  
Rebusqué en las alacenas un par de vasos de cristal y en la heladera la gran jarra de jugo de naranja que había preparado en exceso para mi desayuno, los coloqué en una bandeja.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó su voz unos metros a mis espaldas. Sonreí mientras acomodaba los vasos junto a la jarra.  
—No, gracias. Lo tengo todo bajo control.  
Busqué un tazón donde colocar las palomitas que estaban casi listas, aún tarareando.  
—Estás muy alegre —comentó Tooth y me giré de repente.  
Estaba más cerca de lo que pensé y me topé de frente con su cuerpo. Instintivamente la tomé de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo por el impulso y yo quedé apretado entre ella y el borde de la mesada de mármol, con la jarra tan cerca de mi espalda que podía sentir el aire más fresco a través de la tela de algodón de mi camisa.  
Su aliento me rozó la garganta a la altura de la nuez y estúpidamente, como si necesitara comprobar que estaba bien —o quién sabe qué cosa— agaché el rostro y nuestras narices se tocaron minúscula pero intensamente.  
Aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía perfectamente, y sólo Dios conocía qué pensaba ella de mí en ese momento, que me mantenía aferrado a su cintura y le acariciaba la nariz con la mía. Sus manos se pegaron a mi pecho y sentí que el impulso de besarla era demasiado fuerte, como si hilos de metal tiraran de mí hacia ella y como si su boca fuera un imán con polaridad opuesta a la mía. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir en el fondo de mi lengua el sabor de su aliento escaparse por sus labios entreabiertos.  
Un centímetro y estaría besándola y, al tiempo, echándolo todo a perder… ¿De verdad importaba? ¿Me ayudaría a sobrevivir sin ella el sabor de un beso suyo?  
¿Por qué ella no se separaba de mí después de todo? Aquello estaba mal para mí y terrible para ella ¿cierto?  
Y si no fuera así… ¿qué estoy esperando para besarla?  
Un pitido sonó agudo a mi izquierda, el microondas avisaba que las palomitas estaban listas, devolviéndome a la realidad y haciendo que pensara coherentemente.  
La solté intentando no parecer que me hubiera electrocutado con su contacto y me giré a sacar el contenido de los paquetes dentro del microondas.  
Ahora que estaba más lúcido me daba cuenta del error garrafal que estaba a punto de cometer, un espantoso error.  
Toothless me ayudó a volcar las palomitas en el tazón en silencio. Por mi parte no sabía qué decir… ¿'Lamento haber sentido la necesidad de besarte, Toothless'?  
Ella se ofreció a llevar la bandeja con la jarra de jugo y los vasos, mientras que yo llevaba el tazón de palomitas.  
Todo parecía estar en calma, aparentemente. Por dentro estaba deseando darme de patadas al siquiera pensar en ser impulsivo con Tooth. Rogué al cielo que ella no haya pensado en lo más mínimo en aquella reacción mía —aunque su silencio me volvía loco—, a cambio prometí desesperadamente que jamás volvería a dejarme llevar de esa manera. Cuando me ubiqué en mi lugar del sillón, con las palomitas entre mi regazo y el de Tooth recién fui consciente de la música que sonaba de fondo y que hasta entonces no había notado por tener mis cavilaciones llenando la cabeza.  
Toothless había elegido el disco de John Powell de mamá, el mismo que había oído seguido en su propia casa, hasta donde sabía a Vanessa también le gustaba la música de este cantante. En mi caso particular, no podría decir que me simpatizara mucho, John Powell era sinónimo de música que estrujaba el corazón con una mano invisible, con letras tan sensibles como reales y que extrañamente todo tenía que ver conmigo.  
Me estaba devanando los sesos buscando un tema de conversación que sonara lo suficientemente casual como para que no delatara los nervios que aún sentía en mi estómago.  
— ¿Sabes? —musitó ella y nuestras manos se rozaron cuando ambos la metimos en las palomitas, me recorrió ese hormigueo ya conocido que intenté ignorar o al menos, disimular. Giré el rostro hacia ella para que supiera que la estaba escuchando —.whisper me hizo una visita hace unos días —susurró y escuché el masticar suyo.  
Aquel nombre penetró en mi mente despacio hasta que supe que hablaba de su ex novio, el tonto que la había dejado ir haciéndole elegir entre su estudio y él. Y de repente entendí el resto de la frase mientras un calor me llenaba las manos, como si quisiera golpear a alguien y estaba seguro de quién podría ser el afortunado. Igualmente no había encontrado más palabras que decir que minutos antes.  
— ¿Sí? —es lo que me salió—. ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté forzando a sonar tranquilo.  
—Nada. Se sorprendió de verme —y soltó una risa. Fruncí el ceño, confundido, no le veía lo gracioso y al parecer ella lo notó—. Dijo que no pensaba verme tan hermosa —Toothless arrastró las últimas dos palabras antes de volver a reír—. En realidad dijo que el uniforme de enfermera me quedaba sexy y que no pensaba que me encontraría trabajando tan pronto. Supuestamente yo había atendido a uno de sus amigos, él le había contado que había sido yo, pero whisper al parecer no le creyó y quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo —esta vez se rió más sonoramente, me tomó un segundo unirme a su repique de campanas, y es que estaba pensando en qué demonios había pasado entre ellos.  
—Es un tonto —dije sintiendo que 'tonto' le quedaba chico.  
—Sí —afirmó ella antes de volver a reír —. Se fue enseguida al ver que no le seguía sus jueguitos —suspiré aliviado, por un momento pensé que habían vuelto—. ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Astrid no volvió a aparecer? —preguntó repentinamente seria.  
—No. Mis amigos vienen de vez en cuando y se sorprenden de que pudiera arreglármelas tan bien, incluso dijeron que yo cocino mejor que la mamá de Patapez, y eso es mucho decir —sonreí imaginando a la madre de mi amigo, ella preparaba las mejores tartas de queso de Noruega—. Pero ella no regresó… y tampoco la estoy esperando.  
—Y si regresara… ¿Volverías con ella? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, me tomó más de la cuenta responder esa pregunta, no porque dudara en la respuesta sino que me encontraba analizando el tono de voz de mi compañera de asiento.  
Parecía un tanto reacia a querer escuchar la respuesta y no pude determinar el por qué.

* * *

 **...**

 **PD: whisper = susurro.  
No me pude imaginar ningún nombre para el ex novio de Toothless, así que busque entre sus enemigos. A fin de cuentas, aquí, son enemigos también.  
Es decir, whisper es como el "muerte susurrante" su enemigo.**

 **Ahora versión humana.**

 **Contesto comentarios...**

 **ali nav: es un honor que a alguien comience a gustarle el toothcup gracias a mi, Contigo ya llevo 2. ¿es tu primer Toothcup? Asdjknss ¡qué emoción! Prometo no decepcionarte con la historia. Y Gracias, igualmente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Aileen** **: Genial, no puedo creer que te haya gustado tanto mi fic, espero que te guste la continuación que puse, dos capítulos juntos debido a tus ánimos, veré si mas tarde te puedo subir más. Muchas gracias por comentar, ah y… ayúdame a escoger el titulo, no sé si te haya gustado más el de "Amor fugitivo" tal vez en ingles se escuche mejor, en fin, muchas gracias.  
Estuve fuera el fin de semana, si no, hubiera publicado el capitulo desde antes. Gracias.**

 **Guest: Gracias, la verdad, llevo desde halloween dibujando a Toothless versión humana femenina (para el traje de halloween que no pude terminar) y no puedo dejar de imaginármela completamente hermosa. Tengo un "quien sabe que" en el que los rubios y rubias comienzan a verse mal para mi, y ver a Hipo con una pelinegra como mi versión de Toothless me pareció hermoso, espero no haber ofendido a una Hiccstrid shiper por ahí, Gracias por comentar. Espero que el nuevo cap sea de tu agrado.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


	24. Como amigos

24 "Como amigos".

Después de todo un minuto rumiando la pregunta y el tono de voz de Toothless, me decidí por responder antes de querer encontrar sentidos que obviamente no tenía.  
—No lo creo —contesté decidido y me pareció escuchar que Toothless soltaba un suspiro.  
Su mano revolvió las palomitas.  
—Lo más seguro es que se haya conseguido otro. Uno que viera, antes que a este ciego inútil que no podría darle ni un poco de lo que ella quisiera…—versé simulando un pesar que en realidad no sentía, al menos no hacia Astrid.  
— ¡Hey! —exclamó Tooth dándome un golpecito en el hombro, exageré con una mueca de dolor como si me lo hubiera dislocado y ambos reímos.  
—La última vez que nos vimos… —empecé tomando un puñado de palomitas, de fondo se escuchaba 'You're beautiful' y refrené las ganas de cantársela al oído—. En realidad, la última vez que me viste y fui a visitarte… —corregí, ella rió entre dientes—, parecías triste —sus risas desaparecieron de repente—, ¿estás mejor? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
La escuché masticar más lentamente y busqué a tientas su mano, deslizando la mía por el borde del sofá, hasta su rodilla… ella se tensó y subí un poco hasta encontrar sus dedos. Le di un apretón cariñoso intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.  
—Me gustaría devolverte al menos un poco de lo que has hecho por mí —agregué al no escucharla hacer ningún sonido. Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo su mano hubiera jurado que había huido—. Puedes confiar en mí.  
En todo momento traté de mantener la compostura, pero lo cierto era que por dentro me retorcía en ganas de saber qué era lo que velaba su voz la última vez que había estado con ella… si había sido culpa del tal Wisper, lo lamentaría.  
Aquella vez parecía acongojada, como si le costara hablar de ello, quizás no era cosa de su ex, sino algún problema familiar… y ahora estaba en silencio, un silencio que me volvía loco.  
—No es nada, Hiccup —dijo finalmente, apretando mi mano entre las suyas.  
Me estaba mintiendo y no necesitaba ver para darme cuenta de ello, lo notaba en el temblor que dio su voz al pronunciar mi nombre.  
Me sentí desplazado, sentí que ella no confiaba en mí. Pero la conocía, si no lo decía era porque no era nada grave y que fuera lo que fuera, pronto tendría solución. Si es que ya no estaba solucionado.  
—Ok, voy a creerte. Pero sabes que voy a estar siempre ¿cierto?  
—Sí, lo sé, Hiccup. Gracias.  
—A menos que te canses de este estúpido ciego que no puede darte ni poco de lo que…  
— ¡Oye! ¡Es suficiente con los insultos!  
—Ok, ok —dije riéndome.  
No estaba seguro de haber pasado tan buenos momentos con alguien más que no fuera Toothless. Las sonrisas me salían solas, involuntariamente, incluso me hallaba tarareando alegremente canciones que hacía años no soñaría en susurrar siquiera.  
—Y cuéntame, quitando la visita del tonto de Wisper… ¿Cómo te va en Urgencias? —quise saber tomando un poco de jugo.  
Toothless largó un suspiro agotado antes de responder:  
—Tenemos mucho más trabajo. El doctor Gobber se fue a una conferencia o algo así a Alemania y los pacientes van directamente a Urgencias por cualquier cosa. A veces sólo necesitan una aspirina…  
—Lamento oírlo.  
—Sí, es difícil, pero todo es cosa de acostumbrarnos… aunque trabajar con Snotlout no es precisamente maravilloso —me explicó y me encantó oír que a ella tampoco le caía Anotlout… lo que me recordó…  
—Así que soy un ejemplo a seguir —dije despreocupado, enarcando una ceja que esperaba ella notara bajo mis lentes.  
— ¿Te lo dijo Snotlout? —preguntó con la voz aguda.  
—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué —acepté, ni que haya descubierto la cura para el cáncer.  
—Eres demasiado humilde, Hiccup, eso es todo.  
Me quedé pensando en esas palabras mientras la música sonaba de fondo.  
Igualmente no encontré nada increíblemente valeroso en mí como para hacerme un ejemplo a seguir. A menos que cuente el hecho de enamorarme de la última persona de la que debería en el mundo, intentara olvidarla y aún así quererla como a nada en el mundo. Masoquista, en una sola palabra.  
—Prometo volver pronto —musitó Tooth mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la puerta—… si quieres— agregó.  
—No, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida —dije en broma, una broma que sentí como si un cuchillo revolviera mi corazón de sólo imaginármelo.  
—Si es así, no volverás a verme —dijo con fingido dolor.  
—Técnicamente nunca te veré —pronuncié sintiendo como un peso se acomodaba en el fondo de mi estómago.  
—Nunca se sabe, Hiccup —dijo ella acariciándome el cabello —. Entonces, vuelvo en cuanto me haga un lugar en mi horario.  
—Estaré aquí, así que no te preocupes.  
—Sé que no he de hacerlo —susurró con una sonrisa en su voz.  
Nadie confiaba en mí como lo hacía Toothless, y eso, sólo hacía que mi amor por ella creciera.  
Sentí que sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla por un instante, los tenía fríos por haber bebido el jugo de naranja, pero aún así pareciera que un calor recorriera todo mi rostro descendiendo hasta mi pecho. Cobijándome. Cerré los ojos intentando sentir con más intensidad aquel roce.  
—Hasta pronto, Hiccup —dijo ella alejándose.  
—Hasta pronto, Tooth.  
Nunca lograría acostumbrarme al sentimiento de pérdida que sentía cada vez que sabía que se iba, era rememorar una y otra vez aquella partida de casa que tanto dolor me provocaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordaba todo lo que habíamos hablado. Como un adolescente de doce años después de despedir a la chica que le gusta.  
Me dirigí hasta la cocina para preparar la cena ¿mientras hacía qué?, sí, tarareando.  
Mamá volvería pronto y si estaba en mis manos, quería que descansara un poco de tanto trabajo. Además, hacía que me sintiera útil en aquella casa.  
Mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador algo que pudiera acompañar a las pechugas de pollo que estaba cociendo recordé a papá. Él no había dado señales de de vida desde que nos había abandonado a mamá y a mí en el peor momento de nuestras vidas, y mucho me temía que su partida era algo que tenía planeado hacía tiempo y que lo único que le faltaba era una excusa. La encontró de inmediato en mi accidente sin siquiera preocuparse en saber si sobreviviría.  
De igual modo, no podía imaginármelo ayudándome en cosas como al lectura o la cocina, ni siquiera estuvo cuando aprendí a andar en bicicleta por mí mismo. En una bicicleta prestada, obviamente. Por lo que pensaba que, prácticamente, estábamos mejor sin él, mamá ya no se entristecía al no haber con quien discutir y por consiguiente, yo tampoco.

El timbre sonó en la casa a mitad de semana, interrumpiendo la lectura del nuevo libro regalo de mamá. En primer momento, pensé que sería Toothless, pero luego recordé su visita de la noche anterior –con la sonrisa correspondiente- después de su turno en el hospital, por lo que era demasiado pronto para que volviera.  
Doblé la esquina superior de la hoja en la que iba y me levanté del sillón para atender.  
— ¿Quién es? —pregunté antes de abrir con la mejilla muy cerca de la puerta.  
Era obvio que si fuera un delincuente no se presentaría como tal, pero no estaba de más.  
— ¿Desde cuándo pides contraseña, Hiccup? ¡Somos nosotros! —dijo medio indignado una voz suave y chillona que enseguida ubiqué con el rostro de Fishlegs.  
Abrí la puerta sonriendo, no hablaba con ellos hacía semanas.  
—¡Hey, Hiccup! —me saludaron todos: Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Eret, abrazándome y dándome palmadas en la espalda.  
—Hola, chicos, pasen —invité, señalando hacia donde estaba sentado.  
Mis amigos sabían que ya no necesitaba ayuda para moverme así que me trataban como si no estuviera ciego, y se lo agradecía con el alma.  
Sabía que tenía enfrente una tarde de lo más amena y tan divertida que sólo podría comparársele con una al lado de Toothless, sin las restricciones y el exceso de concentración para no abrir la boca en momentos que debería estar cerrada.

* * *

 **…**

 **Es raro ver a esos 3 juntos, pero no me quedaban más personajes.**

 **Lewiz Minu: Me agrada tu entusiasmo, y más aun, ver que sigues mi fic. Está bien, veré si puedo actualizar más seguido, pero acabo de entrar a segundo de prepa. Creo que será un poquitín complicado, gracias por comentar, espero que te agrade este capítulo y los siguientes.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


	25. Invitación

**Antes que nada:  
Quiero dar un pequeño aviso, Se que no tiene que ver con HTTYD pero si con las actualizaciones del fic: Mi madrastra está embarazada, y bueno, tiene la edad de Valka, por lo que es un embarazo de alto riesgo.  
Y como ella vive en otra ciudad, tendré que estar haya los fines de semana, y entre semana estaré en casa haciendo la comida, el aseo y todos los asuntos de la casa, además de hacer mis tareas e ir a la preparatoria.  
Pero hoy es uno de esos días libres antes de todo el trabajo así que aprovecharé para publicar lo máximo posible de capítulos, ya que no se si podre otro día.  
Así que ya saben, muchos capítulos para hoy, y contestare los comentarios otro día para aprovechar mi tiempo en puros nuevos capítulos.  
En serio me han gustado los reviews, pero sé que le gustan más leer el fic, así que los contestare después, gracias por su comprensión.  
**

25 "Invitación"

— ¿Qué cuentan? —quise saber luego de sentarme en el sofá de un cuerpo frente adonde sabía se sentaban mis amigos.

—Nosotros… prácticamente nada —dijo Fishlegs con un suspiro. Bien sabía yo que estaba aburrido ante la perspectiva de soportar todas las burlas de los demás sin que estuviera yo para detenerlos.

—Mucho estudio, eso sí. ¡No sabes de la que te estás salvando! —exclamó Tuffnut que, conociéndolo como lo conocía, era el que más deseaba estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que estudiar. No era muy paciente cuando lo resultados no se daban de inmediato.

—Me lo imagino… —musité conteniendo una sonrisa al tratar de imaginar a Tuffnut detrás de una pila de libros de medicina.

—Por eso… —empezó Fish un tanto enigmático—, pensé que me merecía una fiesta de cumpleaños decente, tú sabes, para distraernos.

—Así que vinimos a invitarte —concluyó Eret, casi pensé que habían ensayado mucho tiempo decir aquello.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que sí, hermano! ¿O pensaste que te dejaríamos afuera? Tú necesitas divertirte tanto o más que nosotros —dijo Tuffnut como si fuera obvio.  
Sentí un retorcijón en el corazón y un dejo de culpa.

—En realidad, sí pensé que me dejarían afuera —admití—, ya saben por esto de estar ciego…

—No oímos eso, ¿ok? —dijo Fishlegs ofendido. Hasta lograba imaginarme su rostro serio.

—Perdonen —me excusé.

—No te preocupes —aligeró Eret. Sonreí.

—Vendremos por ti, si quieres, no tenemos ningún problema. He de estrenar mi nuevo auto —dijo Tuffnut con tono de suficiencia.

—Puedes invitar a quien quieras… para que la fiesta sea más variada —agregó Fishlegs.

—Como por ejemplo… tu enfermera particular —sugirió Tuff, de seguro había guiñado un ojo —. ¿No está por aquí?

—No. Ella dejó de trabajar aquí hace semanas, Tuff —expliqué y por alguna razón no me gustó que Tuffnut se sintiera con derecho de preguntar por ella tan abiertamente —. Pero supongo que puedo invitarla —dije más para mí mismo.

— ¡Sí, invítala! —dijo Tuffnut con una emoción que sentí excesiva para el nulo trato que mi ex enfermera y mi amigo habían tenido.

—Y dinos, Hiccup, ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Fishlegs, quizás (y era lo más probable teniendo en cuenta lo perceptivo que era) había notado que los comentarios sobre Toothless no me caían precisamente bien.

—Yo creo que tengo menos cosas que contar que ustedes, me temo —me lamenté. Eret suspiró.  
Todos reímos.

Nuestro grupo de amigos era bastante extraño. Solía creer que estábamos tan unidos que padecíamos juntos idénticas situaciones amorosas, como las fichas de un dominó alineadas de una manera que si caía una, también lo hacía la siguiente. Cuando Astrid y yo habíamos terminado fue casi inmediato cuando Eret discutió con Camicazi, Fishlegs con Heather y Tuffnut… bueno, él siempre fue la excepción a la regla y no me sorprendía que llegara con una enorme sonrisa cuando nosotros estábamos con caras largas, lamentando nuestra suerte y preguntándonos qué habíamos hecho mal. Él parecía siempre inmune a todo dolor. Así Fishlegs, Eret y yo compartíamos nuestras rachas de amores y desamores.

Los días habían pasado como un suspiro y cuando me había dado cuenta de ello y, a pesar de que había sufrido mi buena dosis de nervios en el momento de invitar a Toothless a la fiesta de Fishlegs — "emmm Toothless… me preguntaba si… si tú, bueno, si quieres... Un amigo mío está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños y yo, bueno, pensé que-que, quizás, si no estás muy ocupada, tú…", había tartamudeado estúpidamente. "¿Si me gustaría ir contigo?", facilitó ella y sólo atiné a asentir. "Claro", había dicho ella y sonreí—, ya me encontraba dando paseos nerviosos a un lado de la puerta enrollando y desenrollando mi bastón de poco uso, el mismo que aquella chica que estaba esperando me había regalado.

—Hiccup, tranquilízate. Toothless no te dejaría plantado —me intentó tranquilizar mamá. Había olvidado que estaba en casa.

—Pero, ¿y si surgió una emergencia y…? —pensé atormentado, si ella no venía no iba a la fiesta. Tooth me había prometido que haría todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo luego de su turno en la sala de Urgencias, pero nada quitaba la posibilidad de que la requirieran extraoficialmente.

—Hiccup —volvió a hablar mamá—. Tranquilo, ¿ok?

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza, no porque estuviera convencido de lograr tranquilizarme sino más bien porque estaba tan nervioso que ningún movimiento resultaba ser suave.

Estaba tan pendiente de todos los sonidos de la casa —incluido el rasgar de los dedos de mamá cuando cambiaba de página— que cuando, finalmente, sonó el timbre pegué un salto y tuve que usar mi bastón para volver a posicionarme.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón olvidándome de preguntar quién estaba del otro lado.

—Hola —saludó sencillamente Toothless. Los latidos de mi corazón, que se habían alterado por el susto, se acompasaron rápidamente al oír su voz.

—Hola —respondí y mamá carraspeó ruidosamente.

—Hola, Toothless —habló mi mamá.

—Buenas noches, Valka —musitó la aludida entrando a casa—. Espero que no sea muy tarde.

—Para nada —dije rápidamente, había estado controlando la hora en mi reloj pulsera cada cinco minutos desde que había terminado de vestirme.

—Los dejo solos, estoy haciendo dulce y no quiero que la fruta se me pase —explicó mamá, dejándolos solos sin ninguna sutileza.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —le pregunté a mi compañera mientras llegábamos al living.  
No solía preguntar sobre mi aspecto, pero quería saber si al menos no me había puesto una camisa de flores hawaianas y uno de mis pijamas.

Además de que, si he de ser sincero, quería escucharlo de los labios de Toothless.

—Te ves… —comenzó, parecía buscar una palabra y me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que le había preguntado —…genial —dijo finalmente—, el verde te sienta preciosamente

—agregó.

Su voz se desvaneció tanto hasta llegar a las últimas palabras que no estaba seguro de haberlas oído en realidad.

— ¿Me dejas ver algo? —me preguntó y me tensé.

—Claro —contesté con la voz un poco más aguda, esperé que ella no lo notara.

Sentí su presencia acercándose a mí, aún seguíamos de pie por lo que podía escuchar sus pasos sobre la alfombra, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mis mejillas con las yemas de los dedos tocando mis sienes… antes de que pudiera ilusionarme por cualquier tipo de contacto —incluido uno que no tenía idea de dónde había salido, un beso, obviamente—, me quitó los lentes que tenía soldados a mi cara.

Me sentí incómodo sin ellos, como si estuviera desnudo o pudiera ver mi tumultuoso interior sin que ni siquiera yo pudiera hacerlo.

—Sí, definitivamente —dijo con voz ronca, se aclaró la garganta—, el verde te queda divino —susurró—, combina con tus ojos.

Todo lo que sabía era que me había puesto una camisa —verde, a juzgar por la observación de Toothless— y unos jeans.

—Gracias—dije y no sabía si era así como se contestaba a esa clase de halagos.  
No había escuchado nada parecido.

—Bueno… ¿me permites pasar al baño? No puedo aparecerme en una fiesta con la ropa de trabajo ¿no? —musitó mientras me colocaba los lentes otra vez en su lugar.

—Claro, pasa. Estás en tu casa —Ya quisiera que fuera su casa.

—Ok, vuelvo enseguida.

Las mujeres tardan siglos en el baño, solía decir Eret por lo que me senté a esperarla en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Suspiré y comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre el cuero.

—Listo—avisó Tothless casi de inmediato. Me puse de pie —. ¿Puede decirme si voy bien así? —me preguntó y pensé que estaba tomándome el pelo. Reí por lo bajo.

—Pero, Toothless, yo no veo, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya lo sé, tonto —dijo ella, tremenda obviedad —. Sólo siente esto —explicó y tomando mis manos, las colocó en sus hombros.

Acaricié la tela que le cubría las clavículas. Era una tela suave y delicada…

—Es seda —dijo ella, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—, seda negra. Este es sólo un saquito para no pasar frío. Continúa —me alentó.

Tragué saliva y bajé mis manos por los lados de su torso, por su cintura donde la tela cambiaba a algo todavía más suave y se ceñía a sus curvas. Luché porque mis manos no me temblaran, estaba llegando más lejos de lo que había soñado en llegar jamás.

—El vestido también es negro —asentí lentamente, no estaba seguro de poder pronunciar palabra alguna mientras mis dedos estuvieran en contacto con su cuerpo. Descendí un poco más, hasta sus caderas y un poco más, tomando entre mis dedos la tela que caía holgada. Parecía ser un vestido corto… la imagen de Toothless en mi mente se veía condenadamente sensual al vestirla con esa ropa.

— ¿Y? —preguntó ella tomándome de la mano de nuevo.

—Estás preciosa, de eso estoy seguro —dije con la garganta seca y sintiendo que incluso 'preciosa' era un adjetivo diminuto a su lado.

—Nunca me has visto, Hiccup, no puedes saberlo.

— ¡Hey! Ten un poco de confianza en ti misma. Sé que el vestido te sienta perfecto.

—Gracias, Hiccup.

—No es nada — ¡Oh, claro que no! Acabo de sobrevivir a un infarto… no es nada.

Toothless me abrazó en un movimiento inesperado, su perfume me llenó concentrándose en mi cerebro.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, rompiendo la burbuja que había creado imaginariamente.

—Ese debe ser Eret—dije separándome de ella, pero manteniendo mi mano aferrada a la suya.

No tenía la intención de soltarla en ningún momento de la noche.


	26. Fiesta ¿Que fiesta?

26 "Fiesta, ¿qué fiesta?".

— ¡Hey, chicos! —Saludó Eret ni bien abrí la puerta—, ¿están listos? —preguntó agitado y antes de que pudiéramos responder—: Por cierto, soy Eret. Tú debes ser Toothless.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago y si no fuera porque Eret era uno de mis mejores amigos le habría apartado de Toothless en ese mismo instante que, conociéndolo, le estaría dando su clásico beso en la mano a la chica a mi lado.

—Sí, soy Toothless. Hiccup me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo Tooth.

—Espero hayan sido cosas buenas…

— ¿Vamos? —pregunté impaciente —. ¡Me voy, mamá! —grité hacia adentro.

— ¡Ok, Hiccup! ¡Cuídate! —me devolvió en grito y sentí que la mano de Toothless se soltaba de la mía.

—Claro que Hiccup sólo ha dicho cosas buenas de ti, Eret.

—Sí, Hiccup es un gran tipo —dijo mi amigo pero por lo visto me habían dejado solo en el porche de casa.

Extendí mi bastón y seguí sus voces, hablaban animadamente y un fuego comenzaba a arder en el fondo de mi pecho… ¿se olvidaron de mí?

A los pocos pasos, el extremo de mi bastón tocó algo que sonó sordo, supe que era el neumático del auto de Christian.

—Hola, Hiccup —me saludó otra voz. Tuffnut, desde el interior del coche.

—Hola, Tuff. ¿Toothless? —pregunté e intenté no entrar en pánico al no tenerla lo suficientemente cerca.  
¿Cuándo me volví tan egoísta?

— ¿Sí, Hiccup? Estoy aquí.

—Él es Tuffnut —les presenté usando la ocasión como pretexto para alejarla de Eret.

Al final, logré sentarme en el asiento trasero del coche de Eret con Toothless. Todos hablaban entre ellos acerca de la fiesta, le preguntaban cosas a Tooth para "conocerse" mientras yo me sentía ajeno a toda aquella escena. Deseé bajarme y perderme en alguna parte, entre la multitud de la fiesta o volver a casa, esperando que al menos Toothless se divirtiera.

No podía ser tan egoísta como para pensar en atarla a mí toda la noche con tal de no sentirme solo y obligándola a aburrirse a mi lado.

Suspiré sonoramente inclinando mi rostro hacia la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla.

— ¿Estás bien, Hiccup? —me susurró Toothless al oído.

—Sí, estoy bien —mentí y le sonreí, esperé a que lo viera. Ella me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso en ella dejándome completamente atónito.

Entramos a la propiedad de los Ingerson. Tooth aún tenía tomada mi mano cuando llegamos a la puerta. La música no se escuchaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que la fiesta se desarrollaba del otro lado de la hoja de madera…

—¡Chicos! —saludó Fishlegs abrazándonos a todos —. ¡Hola! Soy Fishlegs, tú eres Toothless ¿cierto?  
Tooth rió bajito. Ella era, probablemente, el centro de atención en mi centro de amigos, junto a Fish, por descontado.

—Sí, soy Toothless, y tú eres el cumpleañero ¿no? Lamento no haber traído un regalo…

—No te preocupes. El mejor regalo es su presencia —aseguró, mi amigo era así: sencillo—. Pero, pasen… —nos invitó—. Armé la fiesta en el jardín, por el espacio, ya saben…  
Fishlegs estaba extasiado. Se le notaba en el tono de voz que estaba esperando hacía mucho tiempo un momento en el que distenderse por un rato. Podría decir que me encontraba en el mismo sitio que él, con la diferencia de que me hubiera gustado poder disfrutarla al cien por ciento.

El sonido de la fiesta fue incrementándose conforme atravesábamos el living, el comedor y la cocina de casa de Fishlegs, hasta que de nuevo sentí la brisa fresca de la noche en mi rostro, el barullo de la gente amontonada se escuchaba muy cerca y de todos lados.

Tooth me guió por el lugar con el objeto de que reconociera más o menos el panorama y me hiciera una idea.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó Tooth al oído por sobre la música cuando estuvimos de pie a un lado de la barra de tragos.

— ¿Quieres ponerte en tal peligro conmigo? —bromeé.

Tooth resopló y me estiró de la mano sólo un paso hacia delante. Ambos concordamos que para que me fuera más difícil perderme era mejor que me quedara cerca de algún lugar en específico que mezclado entre la multitud que colmaba el jardín.

De fondo sonaba la excelente música de Jonsi, un ritmo que me gustaba mucho más por sobre las empalagosas melodías de John Powell. Aunque si estaba con Toothless me importaba un pimiento que estuviera escuchando a Mozart o a 50 Cent.

El cuerpo de Toothless se movía con mucho ritmo y muy cerca de mí, tanto que me costaba concentrarme en mis propios movimientos, enviando vibraciones que chocaban con mi cuerpo.

Tomó una de mis manos y la colocó en su cadera mientras abrazaba mi cuello con sus brazos, volviéndome… loco era poco. Guardé mi bastón en un bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, era muy grande para que cupiera todo pero al menos me liberaría la otra mano, que dichosamente ubicaría al otro lado de su cadera.

Fue la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentado. Estábamos sincronizados al acelerado ritmo de la música y me sentí con ganas de bailar toda la noche. Toothless lograba llenarme de energía.

Pegué mi mejilla en su cuello en el momento en el que ella se giró para darme la espalda y cambiar el ángulo del baile para hacerlo todavía más sensual, al compás de la tercera canción. Pero cuando pensé que nada me separaría de ella, ni siquiera el final de la canción y el principio de la siguiente, una mano se posó en mi hombro, apretando sus dedos con fuerza.

— ¿Hiccup? No la acapares y comparte un poco con tu amigo —me susurró Eret al oído desde atrás. Me quedé tieso mientras sentía que Tooth se alejaba de mí aún cuando la tenía entre mis manos—, ¿qué dices, less?

Ella tardó en responder y el nuevo apodo "less" repicó en mi cabeza como en una cámara vacía.

— ¿Estarás bien? —me preguntó y su aliento acarició mi oreja. Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de expresar que en realidad no quería que se fuese.  
Se fue… aún contra mi voluntad.

No me entendía, ni que me hubiera cambiado por Eret, ¡era sólo una fiesta! Y era obvio que ella desearía bailar con alguien que pudiera verle a los ojos y sonreírle mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo al ritmo del hip-hop. Pero ahí estaba yo con mi maldito egoísmo hacia alguien que no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá jamás.

Giré sobre los talones hacia la barra de tragos al tiempo que sacaba de nuevo mi bastón del bolsillo, con la boca repentinamente seca.

— ¿Hola? —dije para saber si había alguien que pudiera atenderme.

— ¿Qué te sirvo? —quiso saber un hombre de voz gruesa y que me dio la impresión de estar aburrido.

—Un Hidromiel, por favor —pedí.

No solía tomar alcohol y ese trago lo había probado una sola vez, lo suficiente como para saber de qué estaba hecho, pero esperaba que la ginebra me diera la suficiente valentía como para continuar en la fiesta.

Algo me decía que quien acaparara a Toothless desde entonces no sería yo, sino alguien de apellido "Sonoferet" **[no se me ocurrió otra cosa -.-'].** Mi amigo podía ser muy persistente cuando se lo propone y yo, no lo era precisamente, no cuando ella pasaría un mejor rato bailando con él que bailando para mí que ni siquiera podía verla.

Escuché el chocar de los hielos dentro de la coctelera del barman frente a mí, al igual que cuando sirvió el trago y me lo puso bajo mi mentón.

—Gracias —dije y tomé la copa para darle un largo sorbo.

—Un Milky way, por favor —solicitó una voz femenina que conocía muy bien. Casi me atraganté con el hielo picado al darme cuenta de quién había hablado.

Sólo había una mujer que solía pedir Milkys ways…

— ¿Astrid? —pregunté.

—Hiccup—dijo ella reconociéndome y casi con el mismo tono aburrido que el barman, arrastrando las palabras pesadamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo cierto era que no recordaba que Eret y ella fueran amigos.

—Fui invitada por el amigo de un amigo de un amigo de Eret —me explicó tranquilamente—. Un Hidromiel… no has cambiado nada, Hiccup.

—Ni tú —acepté.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo que busqué por todos los medios romper. Deseaba que Astrid se hubiera ido a otra parte a tomar su Milky way, pero el aroma frutal que llegaba hasta mi nariz de vez en cuando, la delataba. Ella seguía allí… ¿un poco más cerca?

—Te ves bien, Hiccup —comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Es más, te ves genial… el verde te sienta preciosamente.  
Un retorcijón en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, pero no porque me las estuviera diciendo mi ex novia, sino porque en mi cabeza se escuchaba el eco de la misma frase en una voz muy diferente, más dulce.

—Gracias, supongo.

— ¿Sabes, Hiccup? —murmuró Astrid acercándose y fue entonces cuando descubrí porqué sonaba tan aburrida, estaba ebria—, no te he podido olvidar. Nadie, escúchame, nadie besa como tú, ¿me has oído? —dijo poniéndome sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Hipó y rió al mismo tiempo.

—Astrid… —quise detenerla.

—Nadie hace el amor como tú, Hiccup —continuó—, ¿recuerdas cuando…?

—Estás borracha, Astrid—la interrumpí, no era momento ni lugar para recordar tiempos pasados—. ¿Con quién viniste? Déjame llamarlo para que te regrese a casa…

—No estoy borracha y no quiero volver aún —me interrumpió con voz ruda, lo más ruda posible con semejante borrachera encima.

Se tambaleó y la sentí caer sobre mí. El taburete en el que estaba sentado retrocedió cuando su peso se sumó al mío.

Astrid volvió a reír cuando crucé mis brazos en su cintura para que no cayera al suelo. De repente, su risa cesó y lo próximo que sentí fue que el aroma del alcohol colmaba mi boca, acompañado por los fríos labios de Astrid amoldándose a los míos, había empezado un beso que no pensaba responder.


	27. Vilipendios y apologías Parte 1

27 "Vilipendios y apologías. Parte 1".

El beso de Astrid era de nunca acabar. Por más que intentaba separarme de ella, mi ex novia parecía haber perdido algo muy valioso en mi boca.

—Astrid —balbuceé sobre sus incesantes labios y empujándola con suavidad por los hombros.

Finalmente, y luego de lo que se me antojó media hora de beso, desistió y se lanzó a llorar sobre mi pecho tan amargamente que parecía que lo que había caído a mí boca ya estaba perdido.

No sabía qué hacer con ella. Ni tampoco tenía tan poco corazón como para dejarla allí a su merced con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo, ¡y vaya que tenía alcohol! Su beso quemaba por esa razón.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras sus sollozos se amortiguaban contra mi camisa y se ocultaban bajo la ruidosa fiesta.

—Ven.

La invité a que se pusiera de pie y al sentir que su peso variaba de un lado a otro, crucé uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y la pegué a mi cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

Me guié con mi bastón para encontrar el sector donde Toothless me había mostrado había sillones y podíamos sentarnos.

Pensaba que al ser un lugar cercano a la puerta, quien sea que hubiera llevado a Astrid la vería y sería cuando por fin yo sería libre.

Recordé a Tooth y me imaginé lo bien que la estaba pasando con Eret, demasiado entretenida para ir a mi ayuda.

Astrid se sentó en uno de los sillones y rápidamente tiró de mi mano para que ocupara un sitio con ella.

—Astrid, debo irme, yo no…

— ¡Sh! —me calló ella poniéndome dos dedos sobre los labios —. Tengo un plan mejor —me susurró y de nuevo me besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Su impulso fue tanto que ambos quedamos tendidos sobre el sofá, ella sobre mí y yo intentando sacármela de encima.

Estaba consciente de que su comportamiento se debía al hecho de haber ingerido quién sabe cuántos Milky Ways y que eso no la hacía merecedora de un mal trato.

Los besos de Astrid, además de no dejarme hablar, no se sentían como un beso, simplemente no los sentía y no quería engañarme imaginando que ésos eran los labios de Toothless. En primer lugar, porque no me aprovecharía de la borrachera de mi ex para saciar mis propias frustraciones, y en segundo porque estaba seguro —aunque nunca me hubiera llenado de algo más que simples roces en la mejilla— que los besos de mi amiga serían más dulces, incluso delicados y en definitiva sin el sabor a alcohol.

Astrid era lo contrario a Toothless y no quería decirlo pero me causaba repulsión saber qué tan bajo había caído ella. Astrid me daba pena.

—Basta, Astrid —le dije sentándome poniéndome rudo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Hiccup! Sé que quieres lo mismo que yo ¡me has devuelto el beso! —gimió Astrid entre hipidos.

—Creo saber la diferencia entre un beso y un acoso.

Astrid resopló. Nunca le había gustado que hablara tan seriamente.

— ¿Me dirás ahora que no me extrañas, Hiccup? —murmuró y sentí su aliento en mi cara. Retrocedí unos centímetros.

La sensación me ayudó a darle el tono exacto a mi voz.

—La verdad, no. Ya no me atraes. No siento nada por ti —aseguré poniéndome de pie.

Pero ella no perdería tan fácil… me tomó de la muñeca haciéndome sentar de nuevo y cuando habló otra vez ya no era el susurro medio sensual-medio alcohólico que hasta entonces usaba.

—Es porque eres ciego, Hiccup. Si pudieras ver sabrías lo que te estás perdiendo. Pero nunca volverás a sentirte atraído por nadie. No puedes desear lo que no ves, Hiccup. ¿Qué se siente nunca poder admirar la belleza? —Preguntó y supe que lo hacía retóricamente, o eso quise pensar, pues no quería dar una respuesta—. Soy hermosa y lo sabes —continuó—, pero eres ciego y eso no me sirve de nada, Hiccup. Ni a mí ni a nadie… créeme.

Ése era el discurso más largo de la noche, y me había ayudado a confirmar la teoría que había formado desde el momento que ella había decidido dejar de ser mi novia. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, eso me tenía sin cuidado.

Astrid con sus litros de alcohol encima, su cinismo e hipocresía a cuestas, había dicho la verdad más grande que podría llegar a oír: que yo fuera ciego no le sirve de nada a nadie. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

—Entonces —dije con un hilo de voz—, si no te sirve que yo fuera ciego… ¿por qué me besaste?

Astrid rió y lo entendí.

—Diversión, Hiccup. Eso que a ti te falta.

El peso a mi lado desapareció junto con la pequeña porción de autoestima que me había costado tanto construir. De repente, me invadieron las ganas de estar en mi cuarto, solo y en silencio, hundiéndome en mi miserable conclusión, una que ya conocía pero que quise cambiar.

Pero bien sabía yo que no bastaba con desear algo con todas tus fuerzas. No bastaba con que deseara aparecer en mi cuarto cuando no podía siquiera volver a pie hasta casa. No bastaba con rogar volver a ver cuando estaba condenado a la ceguera. No bastaba con desear olvidar a Toothless cuando estaba maldito a querer sin que me correspondieran. Y porque no bastaba con amar con todo tu corazón a la persona más brillante, dulce y sensible del mundo para ser feliz.

Volví a la barra pidiendo permiso entre las personas que seguían aquella fiesta ajena a mí y solicité otro Hidromiel a la espera de que la reunión terminara.

Bebí a grandes sorbos mientras escuchaba risas y gritos por todas partes, la música aún retumbaba en el lugar y yo ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

Toothless no acudió a mí y si lo hizo no me habló, Eret tampoco volvió y no quise pensar mucho en la casualidad. El barman tenía la misma capacidad de conversación que una botella de gin y yo me limitaba a escuchar la música, tratando de ahogar mis propias cavilaciones. Mi reloj dijo que eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el griterío comenzaba a mermar y la música romántica aumentaba en repeticiones.

—Hiccup, nos vamos. ¿Vienes? —dijo Eret llegando desde atrás y poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Tomé el último trago de mi Hidromiel y me puse de pie. La cabeza me dio vueltas y sentí que mis piernas no sostenían mi peso, unas manos pequeñas me tomó de los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo. Era Toothlees, lo sabía aunque no dijera nada.

Alguien, supe que era Tuffnut porque su enrulado cabello me acariciaba la mano, me guió hasta el auto de Eret, entre todos me ayudaron a sentarme en el asiento trasero al lado de Tuffnut.

Todos hablaban algo acerca de Fishlegs y usaban mucho las frases: 'No estaba acostumbrado' y 'Debí estar allí para evitarlo', pero mi mente parecía nublada y no lograba hilvanar dos ideas juntas. Todo lo que supe era que en un segundo estaba sentado dentro del auto con la brisa azotándome la cara y al siguiente sentía que una calidez que salía de una puerta la desplazaba.

— ¡Por Dios! —gimió una mujer que reconocí como mamá casi de inmediato.  
—Está bien, Valka. Sólo se le pasó la mano con los tragos, supongo que estaba celebrando —explicó Tooth y sonreí al saber que se había quedado conmigo a pesar de todo.

Ella iba adelante mientras que Eret y Tuff me cargaban por los hombros.

— ¿Pueden llevarlo a su habitación? Es por aquí —dijo mamá y mis amigos me llevaron hasta allí a rastras.

Sentí el colchón en mi espalda enseguida y lo agradecí. Alguien me quitó los zapatos, me desprendió la camisa y ubicó mi cuerpo de modo que mis piernas no quedaran colgando a un lado de la cama.

Tenía calor y sueño, sentía que la transpiración pegaba la tela que me cubría a mi piel, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo para sentirme mejor. Aún así logré escuchar cuando todos salieron y la voz de mamá sonaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias, chicos por traerlo. ¿No quieren tomar algo? Un poco de café para el camino.

—No, gracias, Valka —dijo Eret.

—Y tú, Tooth, creo que será mejor que te quedaras esta noche, me da miedo que salgas a estas horas… tu habitación aún está preparada así que no hay problema.

—Se lo agradezco, Valka.

Quizás en ese momento ya estuviera dormido y en realidad estaba soñando toda aquella conversación.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres —se ofreció Eret.

—No gracias. Ustedes deben ir a ver cómo sigue Fishlegs.

— ¿Qué pasó con Fishlegs? —preguntó mamá.

—Nada grave. Sólo que tomó mucho alcohol y se desmayó en plena fiesta… —contó Toothless.

Dijo algo más pero su voz se desvanecía como si alguien le hubiera bajado el volumen a la radio hasta desaparecer.

Esa noche soñé con Astrid. Sentía sus besos en mis labios, pero no eran ni por asomo parecidos a los que me había dado en la fiesta, ni los mismos de cuando éramos novios. Éstos eran dulces, lentos, delicados y dedicados. Había abierto los ojos en mi sueño y en lugar de encontrarme con el rostro de Astrid vislumbré uno diferente, uno mil veces más hermoso, pero aún así y aunque conocía ese rostro, sabía que esa imagen era insuficiente. Frente a mí estaba la Toothless que mi mente había intentado reproducir a fuerzas de sonidos y sensaciones.

En mi sueño le sonreía y volvía a besarla como si ella fuera la única fuente de un néctar que hasta entonces creía desconocido.


	28. Vilipendios y apologías Parte 2

28 "Vilipendios y apologías. Parte 2"

En algún momento de la madrugada, desperté. Me sentía desorientado y me tomó mis buenos minutos saber que estaba en mi cama, pero cuando me ubiqué sentí que necesitaba un baño. La ropa seguía pegoteada contra mi cuerpo a pesar de que la transpiración ya se hubiera secado.

Me puse de pie torpemente y cuando di un paso, aparte de descubrir que pareciera que se me partiría la cabeza de un momento a otro, sentí bajo mis pies algo blando y un gemido de dolor que lo acompañaba desde el suelo. 

—Perdón —me disculpé y toqué algo mullido y suave junto a la cosa blanda. ¿Un colchón? 

—No te preocupes —musitó ella, Toothless, sentándose, a juzgar por su voz que se levantaba del nivel del suelo. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sentándome en mi cama con consternación. 

—No puedo evitarlo… —comenzó, parecía que aquello le pesaba y que en realidad yo no debí descubrirla durmiendo en el suelo de mi cuarto—, es que trabajar tanto tiempo para alguien te crea hábitos y no podía evitar querer saber cómo seguías después de todo lo que habías tomado —me explicó y me sentí verdaderamente protegido, por sólo un segundo. 

Luego me llenó una sensación que ya había experimentado, comencé a pensar de nuevo que ella sólo sentía pena por mí. 

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir. 

El silencio duró mucho tiempo, demasiado, hasta que recordé que iba a darme una ducha. 

—Iba a bañarme —avisé —. No soporto tener este olor a alcohol. 

Y no lo soportaba. Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales no gustaba de las borracheras. 

Escuché a Toothless mascullar algo entre dientes que no quise saber. 

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto —dijo. 

— ¡No! —medio grité—. Digo, puedes quedarte. Me vestiré en el baño así que no verás nada —reí poco convincente. 

—Ok —suspiró ella. 

Rebusqué entre mis cajones meticulosamente ordenados por camisas, pantalones y ropa interior para hallarlos con más facilidad, encontré mi pijama en el cajón del medio y partí hacia el baño cuidando de no volver a pisar a Tooth —rodeando su colchón en el suelo—. 

El agua de la ducha me aclaró la mente y aminoró el dolor hasta hacerlo fácil de olvidar, y recién en ese momento pude darme cuenta de que Toothless me trataba diferente a antes de la fiesta. Más fría, si se quiere… 

Sí, Hiccup, ¿por qué lo haría? Ni que hubiera visto tu beso con Astrid. 

Y si lo hubiera visto, no entendía por qué debía de afectarle. 

Concluí que todo era producto de mi imaginación al tiempo que cerraba la llave de agua y buscaba a tientas una toalla. Me faltaban horas de sueño y eso me estaba pasando factura. 

Me vestí rápidamente a un lado de la ducha, sequé gran parte del agua de mi pelo y, ya fresco y oliendo a jabón, volví a la cama. El colchón seguía en el mismo lugar, los dedos de mis pies lo habían rozado y estaba seguro de que Tooth ya dormía, por lo que anduve lo más silencioso posible. 

Acomodé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, pensando en la situación. 

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder verla dormir, por quitarle los mechones de su cabello, los que interrumpiera mi visión de su pacífico rostro… de nuevo, tenía a Toothless cerca, más cerca que antes y no estaba seguro de qué hacer para aprovechar aquel momento y, al menos, conversar con ella sobre cualquier cosa y de paso descubrir si su frialdad era imaginaria. 

— ¿Toothless? —susurré haciendo una prueba. 

— ¿Hm? —farfulló ella desde el suelo. 

No sabía qué decir, después de todo contaba con que estuviera durmiendo. 

— ¿Cómo la pasaste en la fiesta? —dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, lo cual no era algo bueno. No cuando podía decir cosas que podrían cortar mi frágil relación con ella. 

—No tan bien como tú —pronunció en voz baja, reí entre dientes. 

Me había pasado la mitad de la noche acosado por una ex novia borracha y amorosa, y la otra mitad recordando que nunca tendría la mínima parte de lo que deseaba por el estúpido hecho de ser ciego. 

—No lo creo. 

—Pensé que no volverías con ella —dijo amargamente. 

— ¿De qué hablas? —quise saber con la voz aguda. 

— ¡Por favor, Hiccup! Los vi besándose en la barra y luego en el rincón oscuro… —se detuvo enseguida como recordando algo—. Pero no te preocupes —retomó con un tono diferente, hasta parecía divertida—, me pongo así porque siento que me mentiste, eso es todo. 

No estaba preparado para eso. Claro que no. 

—No volví con Astrid y no la besé. 

—Creo saber qué es besar. Es unir los labios con los de la otra persona, no es ninguna ciencia exacta, Hiccup. Y creo poder reconocer un beso cuando lo veo —ya casi no hablaba en voz baja, se notaba que quería controlar el volumen pero no lo estaba logrando. 

—Ok, sí fue un beso —acepté, técnicamente lo había sido—, pero no lo respondí —un resoplido surgió del colchón en el suelo—. Además, me sorprende que lo hubieras visto, ¿no andabas con Eret? —espeté volviendo mi cuerpo hacia ella. 

— ¡Andar! —Repitió con desdén—. Si llamas 'andar' al cuidar que un amigo recuperara la consciencia después de beberse solo dos botellas de vodka, sí, supongo que sí andaba con Eret. 

— ¿Qué dices? —Tooth suspiró. 

—Digo que Fishlegs se emocionó con la fiesta y terminó tomándose vodka hasta que tuvo más alcohol que sangre —me explicó, parecía más tranquila. 

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —quise saber. 

—Hm… —ella pensaba—, pasamos a tu lado cuando te besabas con Astrid, incluso creo que Eret te llamó pero estabas muy entretenido. 

— ¡No la estaba besando! ¡Una cosa es que me haya besuqueado una borracha histérica y otra muy distinta es que yo comenzara el beso! —Grité intentando purgar todo lo que quería decir desde que la fiesta había terminado—, y por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡soy ciego! Me era imposible saber cuándo se acercaba hasta que la tenía sobre mí. Discúlpame por ser un inútil. 

Luego de mi estallido reinó el silencio. Me tapé con las sábanas hasta las orejas y le di la espalda a Toothless, aún bufaba cuando intenté conciliar el sueño. 

Maldita sea. Maldita sea, Astrid, yo y esa maldita fiesta. 

—Lo siento— susurró Toothless luego de unos instantes y cuando estuve a punto de dormir —. No sé porqué reacciono así, aún si hubieras vuelto con ella no debía afectarme ¿no? Tú no me perteneces ni mucho menos, apenas puedo decir que soy amiga y no es un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirte lo que puedes o no hacer. Pienso que ni Valka tiene ese poder ya. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal, te juro que no fue mi intención. 

No sabía si ella se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no estaba dormido o estaba aprovechando mi sueño para disculparse. Aún así sentí que el corazón tocaba una suave melodía al escuchar el arrullo de la voz de Toothless. 

—Está bien —dije suavemente y volví a girarme—. ¿Cómo está Fishlegs? —pregunté para cambiar el tema.  
No estaba seguro de soportar si es que ella y Eret habían avanzado en algo, lo que sea. Ni tampoco me atrevería explicarle porqué no volvería con Astrid ni por todo el oro del mundo.  
—Está mejor. Tardó en despertar, pero Tuffnut le tiró agua fría en la cara y lo hizo, resultó no ser tan grave como parecía. Luego le preparamos un café y lo acostamos en la cama. Le espera una gran resaca, pero nada que no se cure en un par de días —me contó. 

—Me alegra escucharlo —asumí—. Lamento haber hablado de ese modo de Eret y tú, no sé porqué lo hice, supongo que quería… pro-protegerte —tartamudeé, no creí que el intento de protegerla me delata en cuanto a mis sentimientos—, él es un chico muy… —me detuve a buscar un adjetivo que pudiera englobar lo que mi amigo representaba. 

— ¿Excéntrico? —sugirió Toothless, animada. 

—Sí, podría decirse —ambos reímos —. No me hagas caso cuando me quejo de ustedes, puedes estar con él si… —me forcé a admitir. Era lo que haría un amigo. 

— ¡Oh no! —dijo ella rápidamente —. No, no, no creo que sea posible, Hiccup. Eret no entra en mi lista, me temo. Lo cierto es que ya nadie entra en mi lista —dijo pensativa. 

—Hm… ok —no estaba seguro de lo que ese final de frase podría significar.  
Quizás había quedado muy herida luego de wisper por lo que se había prometido no volver a amar. Como yo. 

—Ya duerme, ha sido una noche larga —dije, tendiéndole una mano que ella no tomó. 

—Buenas noches, Hiccup —dijo y sentí que me daba un beso cálido en la mejilla. 

Tomé su rostro para que sus labios no se separaran de mi piel y prolongar aquel beso, quería besarla, esa era la verdad, besarla en los labios y olvidarme de todo, como en mi sueño. Pero no. 

—Buenas noches, Tooth —musité y ella volvió a su colchón. 

Recosté mi cabeza en mi almohada una vez más y me detuve a escuchar las respiraciones de Toothless hasta que estuviera seguro de que fueran acompasadas y rítmicas. Ella suspiró y pasó un buen rato hasta que la escuché dormida.  
Sonreí y deseé poder volver a tener el sueño de hacia unos minutos.


	29. GRAN NOTICIA!

29 "Alegría incomprendida"

Lo que me despertó al día siguiente fue el tremendamente puntual aparato de reloj digital que osaba interrumpir mi sueño a las nueve un domingo. Había olvidado quitarle la alarma.

Sin embargo, una parte de mi cerebro estaba consciente del día de la semana e hizo que apagara tal sonido y volviera a dormir un rato más. Necesitaba unas horas más de sueño, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos y me aferré con las uñas a la preciosa ilusión que compartía con Toothless.

— ¿Hiccup? —me llamó una voz de mujer desde lejos.

— ¿Toothless? —pregunté medio dormido aún. La mujer rió.

—No, hijo. Soy yo—pronunció entre risas—, parece que alguien está muy desorientado —dijo mamá y recién entonces reconocí su voz—. El almuerzo está listo, ¿vienes?

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que debía despertar, serían más o menos mediodía y recordé vagamente que la noche anterior había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fishlegs… me parecía tan lejano.

—Claro, má —acepté desperezándome y escuchando el rugir de mis tripas y recuperando la consciencia de a poco—. ¿Y Toothless?

Mamá tardó en responder, lo que yo tardé en recordar si es que se suponía que mamá sabía que ella había pasado la noche en mi cuarto —situación que, analizándola desde un aspecto estrictamente objetivo, hacía que se me erizara la piel al pensar la frase 'había pasado la noche en mi cuarto'—, y si se suponía que yo debía saber que ya se había ido —mamá no estaría hablando tan campante de haber un colchón a un lado de mi cama—.

Una gran parte de mí deseaba que mi amiga entrara en ese momento por la puerta, me diera los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla y se quedara a almorzar con nosotros, pedía sólo unos minutos más de su compañía aunque sólo me recordara lo imposible que era para mí.

—La llevé a su casa hace un rato —me contó y detecté una sonrisa en su voz, no supe porqué sonreía—, te dejó saludos y me dijo que volverá ni bien se haga de tiempo, mencionó que el doctor aún no volvió, que estaba muy ocupada y no recuerdo qué más… —reflexionó mamá.

—Ah —dije mientras me ponía de pie e iba al baño.

Esa tarde, recibí la visita de los chicos, con Fishlegs incluido quien, por como lo escuché tenía la peor resaca de su vida, pero aún así quería saber qué había pasado entre Astrid y yo, al parecer alguien más nos había visto unidos por las bocas.

Repetí la historia que le había contado a Tooth, con menos entusiasmo porque ellos entendieran las razones de mis actos. No quise pensar dónde erradicaba la diferencia entre mis amigos y Toothless.

— ¿De verdad no volvieron? —Preguntó Tuffnut, escéptico—, digo, se veía muy convincente.

—No, Tuff, no volvimos y ni siquiera pienso que ella tuviera esa intensión conmigo…

— ¿Y tú? —repreguntó otra amiga curiosa, Ruffnut, la gemela de Tuffnut. Fishegs se mantenía condenadamente silencioso.

— ¿Yo, qué? —musité para hacer tiempo.

—No volvería con ella ni por todo el oro del mundo —aseguró Eret fervientemente robándome las palabras y con un tono que escucharía del profesor de psicología más antiguo y conocedor de la mente humana, y eso… me inquietó.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Eret? Astrid es bonita —Tuffnut sostenía su teoría y hablaba de la belleza de Astrid como si eso lo justificara todo.

— ¿Tú volverías con alguien que te dejó solo cuando más la necesitabas? —preguntó Eret una vez más, como si supiera la respuesta de antemano.

—No, pero… tú sabes…

—No, no lo sé.

La discusión había sido monopolizada por ellos dos, incluso lograba imaginar a Ruffnut de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, el pelo aplastado contra el respaldo del sillón y con expresión aburrida.

—No volvería con Astrid ni por todo el oro del mundo —aseguré por si quedaba alguna duda y para que Eret y Tuffnut dejaran de actuar como si yo no estuviera allí.  
El primero era el misterioso del grupo, el más perceptivo de los cuatro. Mantenía ese tono de saber algo que el resto no, y no estaba seguro de querer saber qué había descubierto esta vez.

No cuando sonaba como mamá cuando esperaba que le confesara que había sido yo quien había roto su jarrón de quien sabe qué dinastía y que no había caído por accidente.  
Y ese tono captó mi atención el noventa por ciento de la tarde, tratando de descifrar qué estaba pasando por la mente de mi mejor amigo.

No pude sacar nada en claro cuando los tres decidieron irse. Eret estaba en plena etapa de convencimiento post rompimiento con Camicazi, Tuffnut quería lavar a su bebé, es decir, su nuevo auto y Fish seguía con dolor de cabeza por lo que volvió a casa a dormir.  
Y yo me quedé a hacerle compañía y conversación a mamá, quien ordenaba facturas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Me la imaginaba con sus lentes de medialuna, con el ceño fruncido y los papeles llenos de números desparramados por la madera de la mesa. Le preparé café —me resultaba sencillo saber en qué punto el preparado estaba listo con sólo apreciar el olor que desprendía, increíble si lo pensaba como alguien que pudiera ver— y saqué unas galletas que ella me había traído la tarde anterior para que su tarea se hiciera un poco más amena. Hacer cuentas nunca había figurado entre sus actividades favoritas de una tarde de domingo.

La semana se fue con un suspiro mío, aburrido intentando no recordar gran parte de la mentada fiesta que tanto mal me hacía. Lastimosamente, era el único evento significativo en mi vida desde que había conocido a Toothless y no precisamente el más agradable. Preferí recordar justamente a mi amiga del suave aroma a jazmines, bailando pegada a mi cuerpo, abrazándome, Toothless durmiendo en el suelo de mi habitación y las ganas de ofrecerle un lugar en mi cama o de preguntar si su intento de lecho no era demasiado grande para ella sola… y pensando en Toothless dormida, rodeándola con los brazos, sintiendo su respiración golpear mi pecho, con su cabello contrastando el blanco de la almohada…

De repente, escuché que el timbre sonaba, una y otra vez, como si del otro lado hubiera un prófugo de la justicia en busca de acilo. Y últimamente, no me parecía una situación muy descabellada.  
Caminé sigilosamente mientras los sonidos del timbre sonaban acelerados.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté con la boca a medio centímetro de la puerta.

— ¡Hiccup, soy yo! —gritó una voz femenina, suave y dulce.  
Sonreí. Parecía como si la estuviera llamando con el pensamiento. Tal vez, desear algo con todas mis fuerzas no era completamente inútil…

Abrí la puerta y de inmediato sentí que su figura chocaba con mi cuerpo y me rodeaba con los brazos a la altura de la cintura, apretándome aún más contra ella.

—Toothless… ¿qué pasa? —pregunté alarmado.

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! —gimió ella con la voz aguda. La sentí saltar entre mis brazos.

¿Qué rayos…?

Tooth tiró de mi mano con esa fuerza tan suya haciéndome entrar en casa hasta el living donde nos sentamos. Mi corazón latía desesperado ante la perspectiva, no entendía nada y nunca, ni siquiera cuando podía ver hacía ya tantos meses me había gustado el misterio.

—Toothless, por favor, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté tomando sus manos temblorosas entre las mías.

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! —repitió —. ¡No puedo creerlo! —se atragantó por decir.

Se cruzaron miles de opciones por mi cabeza, desde Wisper y Eret hasta su familia y Astrid, uno más improbable que el otro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Pareces alterada…

—Estoy bien, Hiccup. ¡Estoy feliz! —gritó y me abrazó de repente.

Al menos no podía significar nada malo y, aunque no entendía nada, nunca dejaría de responder a un abrazo suyo. Coloqué mis manos que temblaban estúpidamente en su cintura sintiéndola delgada tela que la cubría.

— ¿Me vas a contar qué te tiene tan feliz? ¿Te ascendieron? Eso sería genial… —adiviné.

—No, Hiccup —dijo ella tomándome de las manos y colocándolas a cada lado de su rostro, me concentré en leer sus expresiones.

La piel de sus mejillas estaba estirada por lo que supe que sonreía ampliamente. Un buen indicio.

— ¡Tiene que ver contigo! —exclamó con la voz todavía más aguda.

— ¿Conmigo? —pregunté entendiendo cada vez menos.

¿En qué podía influir yo la felicidad de Toothless? Como si pudiera influir en cualquier cosa suya.

* * *

 **¡Les advierto! Lo que sigue es tremendamente hermoso!**


	30. De noticias e impulsos

30 "De noticias e impulsos"

—No te entiendo, Toothless, ¿qué quieres decir? —le pregunté después de analizar sus palabras por todo un minuto. Sin resultados, obviamente. Temí estarme volviendo lento de pensamiento. 

Toothless inspiró y exhaló varias veces, aparentemente intentando calmarse. 

—Ok, ¿por dónde empiezo? —Se preguntó a sí misma antes de seguir, aguardé pacientemente… en apariencia—, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estos días estaba muy ocupada porque el doctor Gobber estaba en una convención? —asentí, sabía que me estaba viendo—. Bueno, resultó que era una cumbre muy especial en la que discutían nuevas técnicas de cirugía… —dijo emocionada otra vez, sin embargo aún no comprendía qué tenía que ver conmigo. 

—Y eso me afecta porque… 

— ¡Hiccup! ¿No entiendes? ¡El doctor encontró una nueva manera de operar la ceguera cortical!  
La información penetró lentamente mi cerebro, como el agua enjabonada en una esponja hasta que al fin estaba comprendiendo, y aunque me parecía hilarante que se tratara de una… ni siquiera podía decirlo, ni siquiera podía crearme alguna esperanza, aún. 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que… —me levanté del sillón y comencé a caminar en círculos tomando mi cabeza entre las manos—,…que el doctor sabe cómo…? 

—El doctor aprendió de los mejores médicos alemanes la mejor manera de operar tu ceguera, Hiccup —completó Tooth y me detuve en seco. 

— ¿De verdad? —quise saber girándome hacia su voz, todavía no podía creerlo. Casi un año de ceguera no me permitía confiar del todo en las cosas que sólo lograba escuchar. 

—Hiccup —pronunció Tooth cerca de mí—, de verdad —aseguró —. El doctor sabe que somos amigos y me mandó a comunicarte la noticia, quiere verte mañana en el hospital… 

Y de nuevo me quedé congelado. Pero sólo por un segundo, lo que duré en tomar a Tooth entre mis brazos y dar saltos por toda la habitación sin que me importara si chocaba con algo. 

— ¡Es verdad, Hiccup! —gritó Tooth, todavía más eufórica que yo. Lo siguiente me dejó estupefacto. Y no sólo estupefacto, también asustado y desconcertado al principio. Y feliz y eufórico, un segundo después, cuando supe que esas suaves y cálidas carnosidades que acariciaban mis labios eran los de Toothless, que me tomaban y soltaban en un juego hasta entonces sólo imaginado por mí. 

No sabía qué hacer, porque estaba pasando aquello, qué se suponía que significaba... sin embargo, el elíxir de sus besos pronto invadió mi cabeza y no pude pensar en preguntas y mucho menos en respuestas. 

Una pequeña, solitaria y casi olvidada voz, la misma que en antiguos tiempo me decía qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, la misma que había escondido y amordazado desde que había conocido a Tooth para no cometer el mínimo error en su presencia ahora me gritaba delirante que la besara, que aprovechara el momento sin importar nada más. Nada más que ella y yo, ni las razones ni los tiempos. 

Coloqué mis manos en su espalda, sin apretarla, e incliné mi cabeza para que ella no tuviera que alzarse demasiado para alcanzarme, sonrió entre mis labios y acudí a besarla como si fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida. Bien podía darme una cachetada en algún momento, o podría sonar el despertador de fondo devolviéndome a la realidad, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de aquella sensación que me apretujaba el corazón con ternura y hacía que las mariposas en mi estómago revolotearan. Besé sus labios y resultó ser cien veces mejor a cómo lo había imaginado, los acaricié como si se pudieran romper con la mínima presión, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío conforme aumentábamos el ritmo y nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban. Nunca me había importado menos olvidar lo básico de la naturaleza humana que era el acto de respirar. 

Finalmente, y aunque mi cuerpo no quería que me separara de ella y mi mente rogaba por un poco más de su sabor, le di un pequeño beso como punto final, capturé primero su labio superior y luego su inferior, temiendo después lo peor. 

Vamos, Toothless, cachetéame, sé que no quisiste… 

Nos quedamos de pie y en silencio, con las frentes unidas, mis manos habían reptado hasta sus mejillas y las suyas sobre mi pecho, sin saber muy bien qué decir y, en mi caso esperando que el sueño desapareciera como todas las noches detrás de una nube de oscuro humo. 

Aquella oportunidad de operación no existía en realidad, así como ese maravilloso beso, pues el doctor Gobber no sabía la cura a mi ceguera y Toothless jamás me besaría. Nada tenía sentido más que en algún mundo paralelo existente sólo en mi mente. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté sin separarme ni un milímetro y pensando que algo malo había hecho para que la vida me torturara así con un sueño que llegaba tan lejos. 

—Un beso —respondió Tooth con una sonrisa en la voz—, un excelente beso, diría yo. 

—Estoy de acuerdo —claro que lo estaba, ni siquiera Astrid besaba así y no podía encontrar la minúscula comparación entre ellas. 

—Eres un gran besador —susurró. 

—Gracias. 

—No es que haya besado a muchos chicos antes que a ti, pero… definitivamente, es el mejor beso de mi vida.  
Reí entre dientes. La manera en la que hablaba me parecía todavía más imposible. ¿Con qué otra palabra podía describir la nota de adoración en su repique que campanillas? 

Su suave voz lo era todavía más en ese momento. Y aquello sólo confirmaba mi teoría del sueño. Aún así quise continuar.

Luego sufriría, pero no me importaba si estaba entre los brazos de Toothless 

—A lo que me refería era al porqué del beso —puntualicé. 

Tooth suspiró y su aliento me rozó la piel, haciendo que me estremeciera. ¡Qué sueño tan real! Continuábamos con las frentes unidas, yo trazaba dibujos en su mejilla con la yema de los dedos al tiempo que ella había empezado a acariciar mi cabello. 

—Es algo que… —comenzó ella—, vengo deseando hace tiempo, la verdad y que no pude evitar cumplir ahora. Pido perdón si esto está mal. Aunque no puedo decir que me arrepienta. 

—Ah —gemí.  
Me enderecé y tomé su mano para que volvamos al sillón mientras meditaba sus palabras. Nos sentamos y fue entonces cuando estaba seguro que estaba durmiendo en mi cama aún. 

—Debería decir que está mal, que está pésimo, que esto no puede pasar y que deberías saberlo.  
Ella se soltó de mis manos lentamente, recordé las películas en blanco y negro donde una pareja se despedía y sus manos se negaban a separarse y sentí como si una brisa helada me recorriera el cuerpo. 

—Ok —musitó y creí oír que se le quebraba la voz. 

—Oye —la llamé estirando una mano que Tooth tomó a la distancia—. Dije que debería decirte que esto está mal… porque, Toothless, mírame, soy un inútil y no digas que no porque lo soy si me comparo contigo o con cualquier otra persona. Tú no te mereces alguien como yo, te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que pueda contemplarte fijamente a los ojos. No un ciego que te necesita casi tanto como el oxígeno, porque te necesito, Tooth.  
»Pero no soy tonto y no lo suficientemente egoísta como para condenarte a una media vida conmigo, porque esa operación bien no podría funcionar y seguiría como si nada, sólo que seguiría necesitándote de todos modos.  
»Aún así, tampoco me arrepiento de ese beso, debes saberlo —finalicé susurrando y con la cabeza gacha, como si quisiera evitar su mirada, que de todos modos sentía que escrutaba mi rostro. 

Tooth le dio un beso a una de las manos que sostenía y luego la puso en su mejilla de nuevo. 

—Hiccup, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Es ridículo! Y me sorprende que alguien como tú piense de esa manera. No me importa que no puedas verme, no te pierdes de mucho la verdad. Tampoco me importa seas ciego, ¿lo entiendes? —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volví a aspirar su aliento. 

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero a la larga te cansarás y no puedo culparte por ello. ¿Qué pasará si… supongamos, quieres ser madre? ¿Qué pasará si quieres casarte? Estoy seguro de que lo echaría todo a perder. 

—Escúchame, Hiccup —me ordenó y por primera vez la oí amenazadora —, ¿puedes dejarme decirte todo lo que quiero decirte desde hace tanto? Hace tiempo estoy soñando con esto y necesito que me escuches —tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó—: dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que nada será diferente a cualquier otra relación, por favor, sé que eres el ser más sensible del mundo, que eres el más tierno y brillante, te pido por favor que me des una oportunidad de compartir tu mundo. Dime la verdad, ¿no me quieres ni un poquito o es sólo el prejuicio del ciego? —musitó y la voz se le quebró. Estaba llorando. 

Había logrado que Toothless llorara, me merecía el infierno. 

—No llores, por favor —le pedí acariciando su rostro y buscando las lágrimas que estuvieran cayendo —. Tooth, claro que te quiero y no es un poquito, puedo asegurártelo, no tienes idea de cuánto luché por olvidarte. Pero tengo miedo. 

— ¿Miedo a qué? —Preguntó ella presionando mi mano en su mejilla otra vez, eso me calmaba y a la vez me aceleraba los latidos—, no te abandonaré si es lo que piensas —guardé silencio, ni siquiera ella podía asegurarlo. Mi mentón rozó mi hombro derecho cuando volteé el rostro, ocultando mi mueca de dolor, me sentía impotente, mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mis piernas, estaba dividido entre la racionalidad y su consiguiente pánico y el amor que sentía por ella con el deseo de tenerla para mí por siempre. 

Quería besarla de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo me había vuelto a sentir vivo y no en aquel estado de insípida realidad. 

—Me pides que no llore y tú te pones a llorar, eso no es justo —rezongó Tooth haciendo que levantara el rostro y siendo ahora ella quien secara mis lágrimas. 

Reí quedamente. 

— ¿Puedes acercarte? —susurré con una mano tendida. Ella la tomó pronto y la puso en su rostro otra vez.  
Mis dedos se movieron por la seda de su piel memorizando sus líneas, hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos, aún más suaves. 

¿Podría hallar un camino a ellos en medio de mi oscuridad? ¿Podía al menos hallar un camino hacia ella?  
Me acerqué lentamente guiado por el calor de su cuerpo y el aliento que se escapaba de su boca, me detuve a medio centímetro. 

— ¿Estás segura de que esto no es un sueño? —quise saber antes de sufrir un poco más. Si lo era me pasaría retorcido en la cama el resto del día después de despertar. 

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé —admitió ella—, la verdad es que no tienes mucho de real. 

Volví a reír, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. A esa distancia de ella a apenas podía pensar. Su aroma a jazmines me estaba nublando la mente desde hacía un buen rato antes. Me decidí por desaparecer la distancia que nos separaba y me topé con sus labios justo donde los había calculado. 

Dudé un segundo y Toothless lo notó, acarició mi mano, subiendo por mi brazo, mi hombro, mi cuello y se instaló en mi nuca. Lo interpreté como un 'continúa'. 

Sus labios eran precisos, mientras que los míos titubeantes, ella me insufló seguridad a medida que nuestro beso se aceleraba, haciéndose más y más pasional con cada segundo. 

Su torso se curvó hacia el mío, todo lo que le permitía nuestra posición de sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos del living de casa, a la vez que mis manos descendían por su espalda, y más abajo hasta su cintura. 

No temía ser osado con ella, si después de todo se trataba de un sueño no ligaría algo más doloroso que una cachetada.

Pero todo parecía demasiado real para serlo y lo cierto era que no me importaba mucho. 

Al fin habría un Toothless y yo' como siempre había imaginado.

 **:'3 Por fin… se los advertí.**


	31. Mamá, mi novia

31 "Mamá, mi novia".

En un segundo, ambos quedamos tendidos sobre el sofá principal del living, yo sobre ella sosteniéndome con un codo al lado de su cabeza mientras que mi mano libre no perdía contacto con la cadera de Toothless.

Sentí que sus labios se curvaban entre los míos en una sonrisa que no supe interpretar. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos. 

— ¿Qué? Perdóname si me pasé de la raya —dije volviendo a sentarme. 

—No es precisamente por eso. Sólo que no veo que tengas ningún inconveniente en encontrar nada —explicó y rió bajito.

Obviamente me le uní al cabo de un instante. 

—Es verdad —acepté y fue ella quien empezó el juego de besos —. Por cierto…— susurré entre besos que delineaban su rostro—. Te quiero. 

Ella volvió a medio reír e invadió mi boca en un ósculo que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. 

Me preguntaba cómo hacía para ponerme en un estado tan lamentable con un solo beso. Ni siquiera podía determinar qué era lo que producía adicción en mí. Ni tampoco me importaba mucho. 

De alguna manera y en algún momento, ambos terminamos sentados en el suelo. Yo sentado con la espalda apoyada en el sofá más cercano y ella acunada entre mis brazos de forma que yo le acariciaba el pelo y el rostro cuando ella permanecía en silencio con la cabeza en mi hombro. 

No necesitaba decir nada, ni ella ni yo, así como no quería soltarla, en el fondo aún temía que estuviera soñando y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo si fuera así. 

Toothless, mi Toothless estaba entre mis brazos, engarzada a mi torso como si se fuera a caer en algún minuto, la misma Toothless del aroma a jazmín, la dueña de aquella voz dulce que tenía el privilegio de escuchar a primera hora de la mañana y que aún extrañaba, la misma productora de arritmias a mi pobre corazón que para entonces ya no me pertenecía del todo a mí. 

De repente, recordé algo, un acontecimiento anterior que había quedado opacado ante las circunstancias. Increíblemente. 

—Vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto? —le pregunté susurrando refiriéndome a la cita con el doctor Gobber al día siguiente. Toothless levantó el rostro y me dio un beso en el mentón. 

—Sí, obviamente —dijo, como si la hubiera ofendido con la pregunta. 

—Ni siquiera te he dicho dónde voy —le regañé a medias. 

—No importa, voy donde vayas, siempre y cuando quieras llevarme —dijo presionando su mejilla en mi pecho por un instante—. Si te refieres a la cita con el doctor, sí, te acompaño —y me dio otro beso en la comisura de los labios. Sonreí, todo sería más fácil de mantenerme tomado de su mano en un consultorio médico donde podía cambiar el destino de mi vida, con mucha, muchísima suerte. 

Me incliné a besarla cortamente. 

—Pero nos encontraremos allá —puntualizó ella—, tengo turno mañana temprano, y el doctor te quiere en su oficina a las ocho. Me escaparé de Snotlout y me tendrás a tu lado en un segundo —me explicó entre besos que iban desde mi cuello hasta la unión de mi oreja y la mandíbula, encendiendo terminales nerviosas. Casi olvido de qué estábamos hablando. 

—No te meterás en problemas por mí. 

—Claro que no. Snotlout no es mi jefe y yo tampoco soy la suya, así que si yo no le digo nada de sus paseos, él tampoco tiene porqué sancionarme por acompañar a mi novio.  
Se me hinchó el pecho de sólo escuchar a Tooth llamándome novio. Era oficial. 

La tarde se nos pasó entre besos, caricias, abrazos, estaba descubriendo una sensación aún más fuerte que el amor, una mil veces más intensa que me robaba el aliento y que estaba seguro nunca había sentido. Bastaba una respiración sobre mi piel para que me estremeciera, un susurro y mi corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Quizás todo era resultado de aquella sensibilidad que había desarrollado a partir de mi ceguera que, como la lente de un microscopio, lo aumentaba e intensificaba todo. La temperatura del ambiente descendía lentamente conforme la tarde se extinguía, bien sabía yo que estábamos cerca del invierno… por lo que nos preparamos unos chocolates calientes que acompañamos con unas galletitas con las que Tooth insistió quería consentirme, la receta procedía obviamente de mi recientemente ascendida suegra, Vanessa. 

Está de más decir que le quedaron exquisitas. 

Mi novia me regañó por deberle tantas piezas de baile desde la fiesta de Fishlegs por lo que encendió la radio y nos pusimos a bailar —bastante torpemente de mi parte—, ocupando toda la extensión del living, aprendí a bailar el vals en algún momento en el que el programa de pop había terminado y comenzaba el de música romántica. Me mantuve encadenado a su cintura todo el tiempo, no permitiría que se separara de mí ahora que la podía tener entre mis brazos como siempre había querido. 

—Uno, dos, tres… ¡ouch! —era el conteo de Toothless. 

—Perdón —rogaba comenzando de nuevo—. Era uno, dos... 

Nos besamos por largo rato. Descubrí en sus labios una especie de elíxir muy parecido al agua en cuanto a lo esencial que llegó a ser para mí, pero mucho más dulce, suave y cálido. Calidez que me recorría el cuerpo en cuanto la distancia desaparecía entre nuestras bocas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio —incluso de que existía más gente fuera de casa— cuando mamá llegó por la noche, nos encontrábamos acostados los dos en el sillón, ella sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándola con los brazos por la cintura, regalándole pequeños besos en su frente, su pelo, sus mejillas y sus labios. 

Nos exaltamos bastante al escuchar el choque de la puerta contra el marco de madera. 

— ¿Mamá? —pregunté sentándome junto con Toothless, manteniendo entrelazada su mano con la mía. 

—Hola, chicos —saludó mamá con una voz extraña, más aguda. 

No había pensado en qué podría opinar mamá con respecto a que tuviera una relación en mi estado. 

¿Y si ella coincidía con mi teoría de que no podría llegar muy lejos con nadie siendo ciego? Me sentí enfermo de sólo imaginar a mamá creyendo que esta relación con Tooth era irresponsable. 

Lo era, lo sabía, pero la quería… y maravillosamente ella también sentía lo mismo. ¿Eso no bastaba? 

—Hola, Valka —dijo Toothless tímidamente. Le di un apretón cariñoso en señal de apoyo. 

—Mamá, tengo algo que decirte. 

—…en realidad, hay dos noticias— me corrigió Toothless. 

—Sí, verdad —sonreí y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. 

—Yo comienzo —me susurró Tooth, asentí una vez¬¬—. Valka, vine a hablar con Hiccup más que nada para darle un recado del doctor Gobber… 

— ¿El doctor Gobber? —Preguntó mamá interesada y la sentí sentarse a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro—.

¿Está todo bien? 

—Si, má, no te preocupes. El doctor estuvo en una conferencia y el caso es que… posiblemente, y todavía no es seguro… bueno, por lo que me dijo Tooth, habría una operación para mi ceguera —intenté explicar sin mostrar demasiado mi poca esperanza puesta en aquella intervención. 

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es maravilloso, hijo! ¬—mamá me abrazó fuertemente medio llorando medio riendo —. ¿Te imaginas si vuelves a ver? No, eso es seguro. ¡Por Dios! 

Mamá estaba el doble y tal vez hasta el triple de emocionada que yo por la mentada operación, y no es que no confiara en el médico más importante de Noruega, sino que simplemente había aprendido a no cultivar demasiadas esperanzas por algo que no estaba seguro que funcionaría del todo. 

El golpe sería más duro conforme más alto subiera. Por lo tanto, la recuperación más dolorosa. 

—Y la segunda noticia… —comencé yo cuando mamá dejó de celebrar y antes de que empezara a hacer planes que no tenía ninguna forma en ese momento—, mamá, Toothless y yo, bueno, estamos de novios —dije, y el corazón me latió casi tan rápido como si Toothless me estuviera besando. 

El silencio cayó sobre los tres, las risas y exclamaciones de mamá cesaron por completo y eso no me estaba gustando nada. 

—Me parece genial, Hiccup —dijo finalmente tomándome de la mano libre—. De verdad, y perdónenme que lo diga pero… se tardaron ¿eh? 

Escuché a Tooth reír por lo bajo y yo me sentí incómodo, me rasqué la nuca. 

—Esta chica no tiene más ojos para ti desde que pisó esta casa, Hiccup. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? —me reprendió mamá. 

— ¿Quizás porque no veo? 

—No tiene nada que ver, hijo. Bastaba con presenciar cómo te trataba. Tanta devoción sólo podía significar amor. 

Me sentí todavía mejor que cuando Tooth me había llamado 'novio', y a la vez un idiota por, precisamente, no haberme percatado antes de lo que ella sentía por mí, aunque resultaba casi imposible con tan disminuida autoestima. 

—No quiero irme —dijo Tooth cuando la acompañé a la puerta. Rondaban las once de la noche y ella debía partir a su casa de una vez. 

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas —musité acariciándole una mejilla—. Quédate, puedes llevar tu colchón a mi cuarto —sugerí. 

—Me gustaría, Hiccup. Pero mamá debe estar preocupada, no sabe de mí desde que salí esta mañana. 

—Dile que te quedarás —supliqué. 

—Ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia para mañana. 

—Mamá puede prestarte alguna… 

—Hiccup, tengo mi casa. Nos veremos mañana a primera hora. 

— ¿Estás segura? —dudé, hasta que no la tuviera conmigo de nuevo no volvería a sentirme seguro de nada. 

—Claro que sí, corazón —susurró ella acercándose a mí entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—, si te sirve de algo saberlo, no creo que pueda dormir. 

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo creo —acepté y encontré un camino que me llevaba a desaparecer la separación de nuestros labios. 

La apreté contra mi cuerpo suavemente con mis manos en su cintura mientras sentía su boca jugando con la mía en un juego más excitante que el de toda la tarde. Si no podía dormir al menos tendría miles de escenas que volver a recrear… 

—Hasta mañana, Hiccup —musitó sobre mis labios. 

—Hasta mañana, Tooth. 


	32. Es tu decisión

32 "Es tu decisión".

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba despierto cuando mi despertador sonó. Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto. 

Apenas desayuné luego de bañarme y junto con mamá partimos hacia el hospital. Ella había logrado que le dieran permiso en la librería para llegar un poco más tarde. Estaba seguro de que la presencia de mamá sumada a la de Toothless me ayudaría muchísimo a mantener la calma en todo momento. 

Sonreí al recordar a Tooth —mientras la brisa fresca me acariciaba el rostro a través de la ventanilla del coche de mamá—, y se me erizó la piel al recrear todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos la tarde anterior, sus besos y sus caricias.

No me sentía tan feliz desde… nunca me había sentido tan feliz, pues ni siquiera en los tiempos de Astrid podía decir que me colgaba pensando en alguien de la manera en que pensaba a Toothless, ni siquiera Astrid lograba dibujarme esa sonrisa tonta de enamorado en el rostro cada vez que la recordaba. 

—Llegamos, hijo —me avisó mamá dándome un apretón en la mano izquierda —. ¿Estás bien? 

Sólo asentí, un nudo se me había armado en la garganta. 

Desplegué mi bastón blanco cuando bajé del auto, mamá me tomó de un brazo y entramos al hospital. 

Caminamos por los pasillos lentamente, supe que mamá estaba esperando que me tranquilizara lo suficiente antes de enfrentarme al médico. 

—Buenos días —saludó una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Sonreí y sentí que la mano de Tooth se apoyaba en la mía. 

—Buenos días, Toothless —respondió mamá.  
Toothless se acercó a mí hasta que nos rozamos las narices, me regaló un pequeño beso que me llenó de seguridad en el mismo instante. Podía escuchar lo que sea que el médico pudiera decirme acerca de la operación. 

—Sentémonos. Creo que el doctor no tarda en llamarnos —musitó tomando de la mano que mamá no aferraba. 

Los tres tomamos asiento en una serie de banquitos acolchados a un lado de la puerta —es lo que supuse—, mamá a mi izquierda y Tooth con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro a la derecha, y me dediqué a dos cosas: a escuchar el tic tac de un reloj cercano que para mí sonaba por sobre el murmullo propio de una sala de espera y a apreciar el perfume floral de Toothless quien de vez en cuando me daba besos en mi hombro, por sobre la tela de mi abrigo ligero. 

—Haddok, Hiccup —llamó la voz aguda de una mujer luego de que haya oído la puerta abrirse. 

Tomé una bocanada de aire al tiempo que mamá y Toothless me daban su apoyo sin soltarme un segundo. Algo que agradecí. 

—Buenos días, Hiccup, Valka. No me sorprende verte aquí, Toothless —saludó el médico desde el fondo de la oficina. 

—Buenos días, doctor —respondieron al unísono mamá y Toothless. 

—Tomen asiento —nos invitó y prontamente lo hicimos manteniendo las mismas posiciones—. Bien, dime, Hiccup, ¿no has tenido dolores estos meses? 

—Ninguno, doctor —aseguré, en lo que respectaba a lo estrictamente físico. Aunque de los otros dolores no quedaban ni un resquicio gracias a Toothless. 

—Bien. Supongo que Toothless te ha contado lo de la conferencia en Alemania. 

—Exactamente. 

—Tuve el honor de conversar con los mejores cirujanos del mundo y hemos encontrado una nueva técnica para operar la ceguera cortical, como bien sabes —sólo asentí, el doctor estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y me estaba poniendo nervioso —. El problema es que esa técnica no ha sido usada con mucha frecuencia desde que la descubrimos por lo que los resultados no están tan marcados. 

Se me encogió el corazón al escucharlo. Había resultado que, aunque me había determinado en no producirme ningún tipo de esperanza, ella estaba allí y ahora tambaleaba sobre sus precarios cimientos. 

— ¿Qué posibilidades tiene Hiccup de salir con bien de esta operación, doctor? —preguntó mamá directamente y ambas me apretaron la mano. 

El doctor pareció pensarlo, guardó silencio y me hubiera gustado poder verle a la cara e interpretar su expresión. 

—Hasta ahora nos estamos manejando con un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que un paciente recupere la visión luego de la intervención y un cincuenta por ciento de que la situación sea irreversible. 

Cincuenta y cincuenta, que traducido sería una lotería. Dependía de la suerte de cada uno que volviera a ver o no. Como lanzar una moneda al aire. 

Mamá gimió tenuemente a mi lado y Toothless no hizo sonido alguno, lo que no significaba que no le afectaba las palabras del médico. 

—Pero no se preocupen, he pensado mucho en ello y no te hubiera recordado precisamente a ti, Hiccup en el momento que supe que había una oportunidad de no haber estado seguro de que saldrías bien. 

No podía decir nada porque ese cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de quedar ciego para siempre parecía pesar una tonelada más que la posibilidad de volver a ver, de volver a tener una vida de normal y sobre todo de conocer el rostro de la persona que más amaba. 

Era eso, el misterio del rostro de Toothless lo que me impulsaba a querer ponerme bajo el filo de un bisturí de dudosa precisión para poder develarlo. Si no la hubiera conocido habría sido muy diferente, me negaría a la operación al no tener siquiera una mísera luz en el fondo del túnel que estuviera entusiasmado por ver. 

—Hiccup, escúchame. Esta es tu decisión, tú y sólo tú puedes decidir si quieres intentarlo. Está de más decir que voy a dar lo mejor de mí y que incluso intentaré contactar a uno de mis colegas alemanes para ese día, pues sabes que te conozco desde que naciste, a ti y a tu familia. ¿Qué dices? 

Agaché la cabeza, cavilando todos los pros y los contras de la mentada operación. 

Obviamente quería volver a ver, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera desear —teniendo en cuenta que, contra todo pronóstico, ya tenía el corazón de Toothless —. 

Quería tener una vida normal, como la tenía antes, quería volver a componer y a dibujar ahora que había encontrado una nueva musa. 

Quería retomar mis estudios y ayudar a mamá en más sentidos de los escasos dos o tres de lo que entonces era capaz. 

Quería ver a Toothless, conocer su rostro, delinear su cuerpo con mis propios ojos en lugar que con mis inexactas manos. 

Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que nada saliera bien. Miedo a que Toothless se cansara de estar con alguien como yo —condenado, ahora sí, para siempre a la ceguera—. 

—Si quieren los dejo solos unos minutos para que lo discutan —ofreció el doctor poniéndose de pie haciendo ruido con su sillón —. Iré a hacer una ronda y regreso. 

—Gracias, doctor —dijo mamá y la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas.  
El silencio continuó por un rato más, de seguro ellas también sopesaban las opciones. 

— ¿Hiccup? —Me llamó Tooth acariciando mi mejilla—. ¿Qué piensas? 

—No lo sé —contesté. 

—Debes confiar en el doctor, hijo —agregó mamá. 

—Pero es una técnica nueva, nadie me asegura que saldré bien, además de que debe ser muy cara. 

—Eso es lo de menos, Hiccup —repuso mamá, severa—. Ya veremos cómo la pagamos. Lo importante es que te arriesgues. Ten fe, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad, Toothless? 

—Claro que sí. Escucha, Hiccup, sé cómo te sientes, yo también tendría miedo. 

Cuando escuché la palabra 'miedo' de la boca de Toothless supe que era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir lo que sentía ante el panorama. Estaba aterrorizado. 

— ¿Seguirás conmigo aunque sea un ciego incurable? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz, de repente y sin pensarlo. 

—Me ofendes, Hiccup. ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no me importa que no puedas ver? Te quiero, y con eso me basta. 

Era más que obvio que decía aquello porque recién empezábamos a estar juntos, aún no nos habíamos topado con ningún obstáculo y, a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que no tendríamos problemas, yo mismo podría enumerar unos cuantos.

Unos más dolorosos que otros, uno más frustrante que el anterior. 

—Hijo, no importa qué decidas, siempre te querremos aunque tengas tres brazos y cinco ojos —intentó bromear mamá—, pero no quiero que dejes pasar esta oportunidad. ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué pasaría si vuelves a ver? Después de todo es el cincuenta por ciento positivo, ¿lo has pensado desde ese punto? 

—Claro, mamá pero no lo sé. 

Volvimos a caer en el silencio. Por mi parte ya no quería pensar en aquello, dudaba demasiado como para tener una decisión formada. 

—Iré por un vaso de agua —musitó mamá y luego de darme un beso en la frente salió. Casi podía jurar que quería dejarnos solos a Toothless y a mí a propósito. 

—Hiccup… necesito que me escuches. Estaré allí ¿ok? Ya veré cómo hago para convencer al doctor de que me deje estar en la operación, no creo que sea muy difícil. Estaré en todo momento, en el quirófano, contigo a un lado de la cama, te cuidaré, confío en esa operación. Y si después de ella no puedes ver, seguiré estando hasta que tú decidas que quieres quitarme de tu vida… 

—Eso nunca pasará —la interrumpí. 

—Es lo que dices ahora —remedó mi propia frase del día anterior—. Hiccup, yo también tengo miedo. 

—Como para no tenerlo… me van a dormir y me van a abrir la cabeza, eso no es algo que te guste pensar. 

—No hablo de eso —replicó, guardó silencio un segundo y me impacienté. 

— ¿A qué temes? —quise saber buscando su rostro. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus labios flácidos, sin sonreír ni hacer ningún tipo de mueca. 

—Tengo miedo a que no te guste cuando recuperes la vista —susurró. 

— ¡Toothless! —gemí y la abracé contra mi pecho, ella se aferró fuertemente a mi cintura —. Eso nunca pasará —le aseguré. 

—No puedes saberlo. Nunca me has visto. Estoy segura de que tienes una imagen mía en tu mente ¿y si te decepciono? ¿Y si no soy tan bonita como tú piensas que soy? 

—No digas eso, Tooth. ¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo? 

— ¿Por qué te cuidé demasiado bien? —aventuró y casi me reí. 

—Claro que no. Estoy contigo porque te quiero, te quiero por cómo eres conmigo y por cómo soy cuando estamos juntos, me haces mejor persona y te seguiré queriendo aunque resultes tener una verruga enorme en la nariz. 

—Sabes que no tengo verruga en la nariz —dijo ella muy seria, me la imaginaba frunciendo el ceño. 

—Ok, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. 

—Creo que sí —musitó y me dio un beso —. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese momento. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión. 

—Estamos de regreso —dijo mamá, interpreté el plural como ella y el doctor Gobber. 

—Bien —pronunció el médico desde el mismo punto detrás del escritorio—. ¿Lo has pensado, Hiccup? 

—Sí —aseguré, buscando a tientas la mano de mamá.


	33. Entre muérdago, familia y calidez

33 "Entre muérdago, familia y calidez".

No necesitaba repensar mi respuesta, ni siquiera quería hacerlo por miedo a arrepentirme. Aferré con fuerza la mano de Toothless y respondí con toda la seguridad que la imagen de un quirófano conmigo bajo una cegadora luz me dejaba amontonar. 

— ¿Y bien? —me presionó el doctor Gobber. 

—Estoy dispuesto a someterme a la operación. 

Mamá suspiró sonoramente y Tooth me dio un beso en la mejilla. 

—Bien. Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión. Ahora tendríamos que fijar detalles y fechas —dijo el doctor pensativo mientras revolvía algunos papeles—. Como la operación es compleja… —empezó, el susurro de los papeles continuaba—, no es algo que pueda hacerse mañana mismo, hay que condicionar el quirófano y demás, sobre todo veré si puedo contactar con el doctora Gothi para que me ayude, su experiencia nos servirá y tal vez a Bauer, es joven pero brillante —llegué a pensar que el médico hablaba consigo mismo, al menos yo no encontraba respuestas a sus pensamientos—. Pero creo que, si mis cálculos no me fallan, la operación debería de hacerse… dentro de un mes. ¿Les parece bien? 

—Claro, doctor —afirmó mamá. 

Un mes… me parecía una eternidad. Sin embargo, confiaba en que ganaría valor en treinta días… o también podría arrepentirme. 

— ¿De qué se trata la intervención con exactitud, doctor? —quise saber a medias. Tal vez no era lo mejor conocer los pormenores de lo que me esperaba a efectos de mantener la misma esperanza de hacía unos segundos, pero mi curiosidad iba más allá. 

El médico calló por todo un minuto sin que se oyera algo más que no fuera el golpeteo de las pelotitas imantadas de su escritorio. 

—Bueno, Hiccup… todos sabemos que la ceguera que te afecta es cortical, es decir que tienes un daño a nivel del nervio óptico —entendía a la perfección cada palabra, yo mismo había estado estudiando por varios meses esa clase de afecciones, mucho antes de que la tuviera que vivir en carne propia—. Mis colegas han descubierto una manera de repararlo casi completamente implantando trozos de nervios no dañados… es una operación compleja —agregó acongojado. 

Asentí, claro que era compleja. Jamás había pensado que aquello era posible y temía a tantas cosas que ya se me era imposible enumerarlas. 

—Y si hablamos del costo… —musitó insegura mamá—, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? 

—Bueno, es una técnica nueva… —vaciló el hombre frente a nosotros—, por lo tanto serían unos treinta mil dólares. 

El silencio nos llenó de nuevo. ¿De dónde sacaría treinta mil dólares en un mes? En mi vida había tenido tanto dinero en mis manos. 

—No hay problema —dijo mamá y me sorprendí. 

—Mamá, ¿qué quieres decir? Son treinta mil… 

—Hiccup, no te preocupes por nada. Lo tengo todo cubierto —afirmó mi madre, llegué a pensar que se había vuelto loca o que no había oído la cifra. 

El doctor Gobber comenzó a hablar de firmar papeles, confirmar fechas y demás cosas que lentamente iba dejando de escuchar, no porque no me interesaran —después de todo mamá estaba oyendo cada detalle por lo que no me perdería de nada—, sino que estaba intentando no caer en pánico bajo la circunstancia. Porque si poníamos las cartas sobre la mesa, podría ver o no en partes iguales, pero ¿y si algo salía peor y no pasaba ninguna de las dos cosas? 

Me estremecí. Era demasiado joven y estaba 

Era demasiado joven y estaba enamorado, recién ahora podía considerarme vivo. Y no quería perderlo todo, no ahora.  
Toothless notó mi reacción y me tomó del brazo, colocando su mentón en mi hombro y susurrando en mi oído: 

— ¿Estás bien? 

Giré mi rostro hacia ella y nuestras narices se rozaron. Tenía que luchar, cuando en ese momento tenía una razón de lo más poderosa por vivir. Sonreí. 

—No te preocupes —murmuré e increíblemente sentí que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, la primera Navidad sin papá y, sólo unas semanas antes podría haber jurado que ésa sería la peor de todas, una que sólo compartiríamos mamá y yo solos en casa. Podría haberle puesto la firma a que esa noche dormiría temprano, que no habría gran cena ni que estaríamos tan entusiasmados al recordar lo diferente que sería del año anterior. 

Sería diferente, de eso no había duda. Sería mejor. 

Luego del armado familiar del árbol navideño —en cuyo proceso participé siendo quien obedientemente pasaba las esferas y guirnaldas— del que participó mi reciente novia que prácticamente vivía en casa y quien además ayudó en las compras de última hora, nos disponíamos a celebrar como hacía años no lo hacíamos. Felices. 

Mamá tuvo la gran idea de invitar a cenar a los NightFurys, quienes llegaron con el postre preparado especialmente por Vanessa.

Su pie de limón con receta que había pasado de generación en generación era su especialidad, y yo lo había comprobado con mis propias papilas. 

La comida de mamá más la de mi suegra podía traducirse como un manjar exquisito. La mejor cena lejos. 

Luego de comer, Toothless y yo jugamos un rato con la pequeña Stormfly, quien rápidamente había entrado en confianza. Yo no podía hacer mucho, me limitaba a escucharlas reír en coro, tildándome de vez en cuanto al oír a mi novia tan alegre. 

— ¿Hiccup? —me había dicho ella con su vocecita aguda. 

—Sí, estrellita —ése era el apodo que había encontrado para ella. 

— ¿Por qué nunca te quitas los lentes? Aquí no hay sol —dijo inocentemente. 

—Stormfly… —le reprendió su hermana. 

—Está bien, Tooth. Es que soy ciego, no puedo ver —expliqué con dulzura acariciándole las mejillas. 

—Eso ya me lo contó Toothless. Digo que porqué no te quitas los lentes. Tooth me dijo que tienes hermosos ojos —mi novia carraspeó sonoramente, enarqué una ceja hacia el sonido—. También quiero verlos. 

Reí entre dientes ante tan delicado pedido, como si pudiera negarme. Me quité los lentes y mi cuñadita exclamó un "¡Wow!" que creí exagerado. 

Stormfly —con su creciente curiosidad incluida— se quedó dormida en un rincón del sofá que los tres compartíamos al cabo de una hora, según Tooth, había estado saltando por la casa toda la tarde preguntando cuánto faltaba para ver a 'Hiccupsito' como me había apodado. 

Mientras tanto, Cloudjumper parecía estar fuera de lugar en la cocina y en el living. En la cocina porque mamá y Vanessa hablaban de nosotros, recordando los viejos tiempos e intercambiando anécdotas vergonzosas. Y en el living porque Toothless y yo habíamos huido de la conversación de nuestras madres y nos manteníamos abrazados dentro de nuestra burbuja a un lado de la chimenea, sentados en la alfombra. Era casi inútil que nos hablaran del mundo exterior. 

De vez en cuando la besaba, me perdía en su sabor, en su aroma, en su suavidad. Era muy afortunado, la tenía para mí y no podía pedir nada más. Excepto, quizás, volver a ver sólo para conocerla. No importaba que fuera por un segundo, me bastaba con verla aunque luego no volviera a ver jamás, quería guardarme su imagen real, una que reemplazara a la limitada y poco dibujada imagen de mi mente. 

En casa tratábamos de no hablar de la operación, no cuando aún faltaban un par de semanas, con el objeto de no ponernos nerviosos ante algo inminente. 

— ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? —me dijo Tooth acostada con la espalda en mi pecho y mis brazos rodeándola. 

—No, ¿qué cosa? —susurré escuchando el crepitar del fuego. 

—Que mamá pensaba que éramos novios desde la vez que te llevé a casa —y reímos. 

—Parece como si todos lo creyeran. Incluso Eret creía que tú y yo teníamos algo desde hace tiempo. 

—No estaban muy equivocados, ¿cierto? —musitó descansando su nuca en mi hombro y levantando sus labios hasta mentón. 

—Cierto —acepté y me incliné a besarla cortamente—. ¿Te quedarás? —pregunté. 

—Eso creo, Valka no nos dejará volver a casa bajo la tormenta de nieve. 

—Gracias a la tormenta de nieve —dije y Toothless rió entre dientes. Nunca había estado más agradecido de los fenómenos climáticos. 

—Si quieres me paso a tu cuarto cuando todos se duerman —susurró suavemente en mi oído de una manera que se me erizó la piel. 

—Ok, te esperaré. 

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en alguna parte detrás de nosotros. Cloud. 

—Hija, Valka nos preparó las habitaciones. Tu madre y yo iremos a dormir ahora, ¿traes a Stormfly? 

—Claro, papá —aceptó ella desde mis brazos levantando levemente la cabeza, me seguía dando ternura que llamara 'Papá' a su padrastro. Antes de irse me murmuró-—: nos vemos en un rato. 

Me dio un beso y se puso de pie. 

Tardé unos minutos más antes de ir a mi cuarto, a juzgar por el escaso calor que el fuego estaba emitiendo ya, pronto se extinguiría por lo que no tardé en alistarme para dormir. 

El edredón frío me hizo tiritar tenuemente cuando me arropé entre las tapas. Me crucé los dedos detrás de la nuca y esperé a que Toothless llegara. 

Dos golpecitos sonaron desde la puerta del baño. 

— ¿Hiccup? —dijo una voz suave y dulce, le sonreí al techo. 

—Pasa —invité. 

—Mi colchón lo está usando Stormfly, espero no te importe compartir el tuyo —susurró en el medio del silencio y bastó que terminara de hablar para que le hiciera un lugar en mi cama de una plaza. 

El edredón, aunque tibio, ya no me haría tiritar.


	34. Lo mejor de mí Parte 1

Capitulo 34 "Lo mejor de mí. Parte 1"

Casi de inmediato sentí el cuerpo de Astrid a mi lado, con la tibieza que conllevaba aquella cercanía.

Ella encontró un hueco en mi hombro en el que su rostro encastraba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella y esa función. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y comencé a acariciar su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, la deliciosa suavidad de su piel me encantaba. Sus mejillas estaban cálidas, su nariz fría. Le coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y ubiqué mi mano a un lado de su rostro.

Vestía un pijama de una tela delicada que pude identificar como seda, demasiado liviana para esa estación del año, por lo que no tuve mejor idea que envolverla en mis brazos para transmitirle un poco de temperatura.

— ¿No te parece que estás un poco desabrigada para una noche como esta? Hasta donde sé, está nevando —le reprendí cuando sentí que su camiseta era lo suficientemente corta como para dejar la piel de su cadera al descubierto.

—La verdad es que no tengo frío ahora —aceptó.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —ambos medio reímos en la silenciosa noche.

—Si quieres voy y me pongo uno de los camisones de tu madre… —ofreció y se sentó en la cama. Sabía que era pura actuación, tomé su mano y tiré de ella hasta que retomara su lugar.

—Ni se te ocurra. Aunque lo hayas hecho a propósito, los camisones de mamá no son nada favorecedores.

—No lo hice a propósito, es el pijama que tenía más cerca…

—Ajá, y yo soy Brad Pitt —repuse con sarcasmo.

—Pues no tienes nada que envidiarle… —susurró sensualmente.

Se revolvió entre mis brazos antes de girarse y estirarse para empezar un beso que no parecía tener final, ni tampoco quería encontrarlo.

Nuestro beso comenzó como siempre, como suaves caricias de labios, con tanta delicadeza que daba la impresión de que se romperían ante la menor presión. Eran de ésos besos a los que ella me había acostumbrado, y eran los mismos que me llenaban de cosquillas el estómago.

Pero después de un minuto de tierno beso algo cambió. Ella abrió un poco su boca y delineó mi labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, en el mismo instante pasaron varias cosas: un escalofrío nació en mi nuca descendiendo por la columna hasta instalarse en forma de calor en el sur de mi cuerpo, su mano se enredó en mi cabello y mis dedos encontraron un sitio entre la seda de su camiseta y su piel, que para entonces parecía de gallina, al igual que la mía.

Me había vuelto un cazador, uno que aprisionaba sus labios para soltarlos y volver a hallarlos de nuevo, un segundo después era yo la presa.

El ritmo comenzaba a acelerar a una velocidad que hasta entonces no sabía que podía tomar, estaba descubriendo sensaciones nuevas, intensas, inagotables, excitantes… mordisqueé su labio suavemente y ella suspiró en mi boca llenándome de su aliento mentolado y automáticamente nos acercamos un poco más hasta que cada curva de Toothless se acoplaba a mi torso.

Volvió a repetir su estrategia de desarmarme a base de caricias de lengua, me estremecí con más fuerza mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba maliciosamente disfrutando de lo que lograba en mí. Si quería guerra…

Lentamente y como si estuviera pidiendo permiso introduje mi lengua entre sus labios, como si quisiera saborearlos y nada fuera suficiente para lograrlo. Ella los separó enseguida y su lengua encontró la mía a mitad de camino al tiempo que sus manos descendían desde mi cuello por mi pecho y por sobre la camiseta que solía usar para dormir, deteniéndose en el borde donde se superponía con mi pantalón corto.

Nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en un delirante juego, una especie de batalla que lograba que me nublara la mente. ¿Para qué necesitaba pensar en un momento como ese? Si me sentía como en el cielo…

Pero claro que necesitaba pensar…

De repente, una lámpara se encendió en mi cerebro, no una que me permitiera ver en medio de mi oscuridad ni mucho menos, una que me dejó entender aquel comportamiento, como si los dedos presionando la piel de mi cintura no fueran suficiente señal…

Pero no podía detenerme, no podía encontrar una pizca de racionalidad en medio de las hormonas desparramadas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Toothless, detenme —supliqué sobre sus labios cuando nos separamos escaso milímetro a tomar un poco de aire.

Ella se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero hacerte daño —dije.

Porque era más que obvio que nada bueno saldría de un ciego que apenas era capaz de encontrar sus ropas dentro de sus cajones. Y Toothless se merecía lo mejor, la mejor de las sensaciones, la mejor de las noches.

—No veo cómo puedes hacerlo —me contradijo y su aliento me acarició el rostro. Eso no me ayudaba a poner un punto y aparte a aquello.

—Soy ciego, Toothless —estaba harto de tener que repetirlo.

Esa maldita ceguera era lo que me limitaba en tantas cosas. Ni siquiera me dejaba demostrarle de manera tangible mi amor a la mujer que amaba.

—Ya lo sé y no sé qué tiene que ver. No hemos hablado de esto porque pensé que no sería necesario, que no supondría ninguna diferencia para ti… eso suponiendo que no quieres continuar por el simple hecho de tener miedo.

— ¿Por qué otra razón puede ser? No quiero dañarte, no estoy seguro de poder…

—Ok, no te preocupes —dijo ella y después de un beso corto volvió a su lugar en mi hombro.

La abracé con fuerza deseando fervientemente socavar un poco de confianza en mí mismo de alguna parte.

La amaba, eso era obvio. Pero no encontraba una prueba lo suficientemente contundente —y posible— que se lo demostrara a ella.

Sabía que quizás Tooth no la necesitaba, sin embargo quería dársela.

— ¿Toothless? —La llamé—, ¿estás bien?

—Muy bien —dijo ella susurrando—. Perdóname por esa explosión hormonal —ambos reímos por lo bajo—, ¿recuerdas cuando yo era la violadora visual?

—Ajá.

—Creo que no pude superar esa etapa.

Volvimos a reír.

—Después de todo, es tu culpa y siempre lo ha sido. No tienes derecho a dormir en esas fachas justo cuando vengo a hacerte compañía en la noche de Navidad —ahora ella me reprendía…

—Mira quién habla de ropa inapropiada —dije con sarcasmo. Toothless rió.

—Te quiero, Hiccup… y confío en ti ciegamente, y no lo digo por decir, de verdad lo hago. Creo que confío por los dos.

—Me alegra saberlo. Y también te quiero.

—No pensé que una chica llegara a decir esto pero, esperaré pacientemente a que estés listo.

En mi interior, comenzó una disputa entre mi deseo por Toothless y la desconfianza en mí mismo.

¿Podría darle lo mejor? ¿Lo que se merecía?

La respuesta estuvo en un pequeño beso de mi novia en el momento preciso en que el deseo ganaba a la mente y en lugar de permitir que volviera al inocente espacio en mi hombro acuné su rostro en mis manos y la besé con entusiasmo.

* * *

 **…**

 **Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que comenzaron a llegar menos comentarios por lo que hice con Astrid.**

 **Tal vez por eso no había subido capitulo en estos días 7-7**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, y a los que esperan pacientemente a que les conteste su comentario.**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**


	35. Lo mejor de mi Parte 2

**Advertencia: Lime (que parece más poema que nada :'D)**

* * *

35 "Lo mejor de mí. Parte 2"

El mecanismo que antes se había activado en mí, el mismo impulsado por los besos de mi novia había despertado por lo que no pude detenerme y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el mismo estado que un minuto antes, con la diferencia de que ya sentía que el edredón estaba de más.

Toothless sonrió bajo mis labios y los mordí delicadamente para recordarle las mismas sensaciones y responder a cualquiera de las preguntas que se estuviera formulando, todas con un afirmativo.

Su piel era maravillosamente suave, cálida y con mis propios labios comprobé que además era dulce, como miel o caramelo. Describí una línea descendente invisible por su cuello al tiempo que ella me abrazaba por la nuca dejándome ubicarme sobre ella con mi peso soportado en uno de mis brazos, el que no estaba ocupado con la mano memorizando cada poro de la piel de su cintura, en el punto exacto donde antes me había detenido.

Pronto fue ella la encargada de la deliciosa tortura. Coló sus manos bajo mi camiseta haciendo que me estremeciera y no fuera precisamente a causa del frío exterior, delineó tortuosamente mi abdomen con sus dedos medio temblorosos–medio seguros llevándose con caricias la tela de mi camiseta, separando su boca de la mía y uniendo nuestras frentes al mismo tiempo. Aún así sentía el aliento escaparse de sus labios entreabiertos y chocar contra mi nariz, nublándome la escasa consciencia que estaba sobreviviendo a aquel aluvión de sensaciones cada vez más intensas.

— ¿Quieres que te detenga? —preguntó Toothless con la voz entrecortada.

—Espero que no, la verdad —respondí en el mismo estado deplorable. Ella rió por lo bajo. Yo mismo me sorprendía de lo rápido que cambiaba de opinión.

Sus manos se deshicieron de mi camiseta con una facilidad envidiable justo en el momento en que pensaba quitármela para ahorrarle el trabajo y sentí el calor y la ternura de sus labios pasear por mi cuello en forma de suaves roces carnosos activando a su paso nervios que creí inexistentes, descendiendo por mi clavícula, manejándome a su antojo y logrando que mi espalda reposara otra vez en el colchón con una temperatura diferente a mí mismo.

Toothless sonrió triunfal sobre mi piel al notar mis estremecimientos poco delicados.

No es que nunca haya hecho el amor con una chica, al contrario, Astrid lo sabía muy bien, lo que sucedía era que aquella marea de pasión era intensa como nunca antes lo había sentido, por lo mismo desconocida para mí. Desconocida, deliciosa, poderosa y avasalladora.

¿Cómo no daría yo lo mejor de mí si ella daba lo mejor de ella?

Continuó bajando por mis pectorales y por la línea de mi abdomen con tortuosa lentitud hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón y rápidamente deshacerse de él. El sólo contacto de sus dedos en mi piel me obnubilaba la mente y aceleraba mis latidos a más no poder.

Cuando volvió a invadir mi boca supe que era mi turno, que había llegado finalmente mi oportunidad de enseñarle que también yo era capaz de ponerla en el mismo estado.

La giré con tranquilidad sin perder contacto con sus labios hasta que volvió a estar bajo mi cuerpo, con el mío divinamente ubicado en la separación de sus piernas. Sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo y las mías se deslizaban por su cuello, buscando a tientas cualquier vestigio de tela que pudiera entorpecer mi expedición a aquella piel maravillosa.

De camino me encontré con el bretel de su blusa, que descubrí era todo lo que la cubría en la parte superior, su pecho desnudo se pegó a mí cuando se incorporó para que quitara la tela de en medio y el calor en mi cuerpo ascendió unos cuantos grados más, acompañado de un beso aún más embriagador que los anteriores.

Nuestra ropa desapareció de escena rápidamente hasta que quedamos ambos cubiertos y protegidos del frío que no sentíamos por aquel edredón que se pegaba a mi espalda a causa de la transpiración formando una especie de carpa sobre dos cuerpos rebosantes de calor, ansiosos y nerviosos por partes iguales.

Mi mano continuó su trayectoria en picada, bajando por su cintura estrecha, la curvatura de su cadera y sus formadas piernas, las que acaricié en toda su extensión, sus muslos, sus rodillas y sus tobillos… hermosa, Toothless era la más hermosa de las mujeres sin importar lo que alguien más podía decir al respecto. Ella se estremecía tanto o más que yo y me regalaba besos húmedos en el hombro a la vez.

Toothless cruzó sus tobillos en mi cintura y me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de susurrar mi nombre con sensual cadencia, como si estuviera suplicando.

No había vuelta atrás y en un segundo todo a mi alrededor dejó de tener importancia, no importaba que fuera ciego y que no pudiera verla frente a mí. Nos fusionamos en un movimiento que busqué de todas maneras fuera el más tierno, el más significativo, el más delicado pues era Toothless y la amaba y cualquier daño que le causare no me lo perdonaría jamás por minúsculo que fuera.

Su cuerpo se curvó hacia mí en aquel momento sublime que creí tener entre mis brazos un pequeño pedazo de cielo, y lo más probable era que así fuera porque la sentía así, como mi cielo. Sus dedos se incrustaron en mi espalda al igual que mis manos en su cadera como si uno fuera orilla y otro náufrago y no tuviera la intensión de soltarse a una única oportunidad.

Con suavidad y sobre todo, esmero intenté demostrarle a aquella mujer que la amaba más que mi propia vida y con movimientos delicados mezclé nuestra inconsciente prueba de amor con gemidos que intenté sofocar en nuestras bocas.

El calor aumentaba sin que este fuera en verdad calor. No, el calor quemaba, este acariciaba sin que pudieras sentirte carbonizado, este calor era diferente a cualquier otro, era uno que nacía en su boca, recorría mi espina, cada uno de mis nervios y se apostaba entre nuestras caderas con creciente intensidad.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo a pesar de que quería mantenerme por siempre en ese estado de completa felicidad siendo una sola persona con mi Toothless, olvidando todo lo demás y viviendo dentro de una burbuja de pasión.

Había descubierto que no necesitaba verla, tal vez y hasta rompería aquel momento mágico… y si algo debía agradecer a aquel lejano accidente era la capacidad que había desarrollado para sentir, mis sentidos se agudizaron desde entonces por lo que podía apreciarlo todo cien veces más intenso y así poder amarla cien veces con más dedicación, pensar en ella, en sus sensaciones y en las mías, pensar en amarla por amarla, en entregarle todo sin pretender que ella hiciera lo mismo aunque de todos modos lo hiciera, llenarla de amor. No pensar en mí mismo, sino en ella, porque ella lo era todo.

La cúspide de aquella montaña rusa de continuo ascenso llegó cuando las palabras ya eran imposibles de expresar siquiera una parte de los que sentíamos, ni siquiera los suspiros eran suficientes o las caricias o los besos. Nada podía describir esa sensación de gloriosa pérdida acompañada del morir, morir e ir al paraíso sólo para descubrir que no lo había hecho, que continuaba vivo, más vivo que nunca y en los brazos de la mujer que adoraba, que había sido sólo un paseo a una sucursal del cielo en mi propia cama.

Caí rendido sobre Toothless, extenuado, buscando aire que llenara lo suficiente mis pulmones y feliz, con mi rostro refugiado en su cuello escuchando el desbocado latir de su corazón.

Ella colocó una mano en mi cabeza al cabo de unos segundos y levanté mi rostro para observarla a mi manera: estiré una mano —que aún me temblaba — y con mis dedos sequé la transpiración que se mezclaba con las raíces de su pelo, recorrí el largo de su rostro y me detuve en sus labios todavía húmedos por mis propios besos y todavía calientes de mis labios.

Sonrió sin decir una palabra y tomó mi mano entre la suya para darme un beso en la palma. Le respondí con uno idéntico en su frente.

Sentí su respiración acompasarse lentamente chocando contra mi piel y me llené de tranquilidad conforme recobrábamos la compostura.

Un escalofrío me atravesó la espalda y me bastó para volver a la realidad y ser consciente otra vez de que afuera, en alguna parte fuera de nuestra burbuja hacía frío y que no permitiría que Toothless se enfermera por mi culpa.

Busqué el edredón del montículo que se había hecho a nuestros pies y nos cubrimos adoptando la misma posición de un principio, Toothless medio dormida sobre mi pecho, con el aire escapándose de su nariz acariciándome el pecho, una de sus manos sobre mi corazón y yo rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura como el mayor de los tesoros.

Me abrazó fuerte antes de suspirar:

—Te quiero, Hiccup —con voz débil y adormilada.

Le levanté el rostro con un dedo en su mentón y la besé con adoración.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una palabra que pudiera describir aquel momento tan íntimo, tan suyo, tan mío y tan nuestro… pero lo cierto era que las palabras me eran inútiles y todo lo que pude decir fue:

—Gracias.


	36. La visita de Santa

36 "La visita de Santa"

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy dulce, uno muy real y que, incluso durmiendo y sabiendo que se trataba de una ilusión, deseé que se cumpliera.

Toothless y yo caminábamos por un sendero de hojas doradas y secas que caían de los árboles con extraña gracilidad, la imagen era poco nítida producto de mi ya conocida incapacidad para las imágenes pero me bastaba para reconocer ese rostro creado por mi mente y que buscaba por todos los medios emular la real y siempre tierna Toothless.

La Toothless de mi sueño vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que se ajustaba a sus curvas y una sonrisa remarcando sus mejillas, al verla tan feliz también sonreí, no podía evitarlo. Me detuve a besarla, incliné mi cabeza y luego de contemplarla con adoración uní mis labios a los suyos deseando que nada nos interrumpiera…

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, ayudado por un eco de risas proveniente de alguna parte, sentí mi cama más fría e incluso más grande que de costumbre. Aún confuso tanteé el espacio vacío a mi lado sin encontrar rastro del cálido cuerpo de Toothless.

Me senté de sopetón preguntándome si la noche anterior había ocurrido o si había sido un sueño, me agarré la cabeza tratando de despejar mi mente y apaciguando el mareo por haber abandonado la almohada de golpe. Noté que estaba desnudo por lo que no podía haber sido producto de mi imaginación cuando no solía dormir en ese estado y mucho menos sabiendo que hacía frío.

La sonrisa se extendió rápidamente por mi rostro al recordar las sensaciones de la mejor noche de mi vida y me puse de pie con entusiasmo buscando mi ropa en el suelo y disponerme a realizar mi rutina de limpieza matutina.

Salí de mi cuarto tarareando una canción alegre luego de calzarme los lentes cuando escuché una melodía parecida mezclada en el aire con el aroma a chocolate y café que nacía en la cocina.

—Buen día, hijo —me saludó mamá—. Feliz Snoggletog.

Snoggletog, el divertido juego de palabras que mamá había inventado para llamar la navidad.

—Feliz Snoggletog, mamá —me apresuré por abrazarla y le di un beso en la cima de la cabeza. No había olvidado que aquella era la primera vez que pasábamos un Snoggletog sin papá y eso, aunque ella no lo dijera en voz alta, claramente le afectaba.

—Feliz Snoggletog, Hiccup —dijo otra voz femenina desde donde sabía estaba la mesa del comedor. Sonreí, si ella seguía aquí, de seguro Toothless también.

—Feliz Snoggletog, Vanessa —extendí mis brazos y ella me abrazó cariñosamente—. ¿Hay alguien más aquí? —pregunté.

—Yo, yerno —escuché la voz profunda de Cloud—. Feliz Snoggletog.

Ambos estrechamos las manos y estuve a punto de preguntar por Tooth. Comenzaba a creer que tenía turno en Urgencias.

—¡Feliz Snoggletog, 'Hiccupsito! —gritó una voz aguda desde alguna parte y Stormfly se aferró a mis piernas casi de inmediato.

—Feliz Snoggletog, Stormfly —dije entre risas a mi pequeña cuñada.

— ¡Ven! Quiero mostrarte lo que me trajo Santa —musitó eufórica y tiró de mi mano hasta el living — Toothless, aquí está Hiccup, quiero mostrarle mis muñecas.

—Feliz, Snoggletog, Hiccup —dijo esa voz impregnada de ternura desde el suelo.

De inmediato, me arrodillé cerca y estiré una mano que ella tomó y la puso en la mejilla. Con los dedos delineé sus labios y me acerqué a saludarla con un suave beso mañanero cargado de significado. Esperaba poder transmitir todo el agradecimiento desde mi interior por haber permanecido, por haberme regalado la mejor de las sensaciones e intentando dibujar un esbozo de cuán grande era lo que sentía por ella.

—Feliz Snoggletog —susurré sobre su boca —. ¿Cómo has amanecido? —todavía con mis dedos en sus labios los sentí curvarse en una sonrisa.

Supe que estaba recordando las mismas escenas que yo en ese mismo momento.

—Maravillosamente, Santa me regaló lo mejor del mundo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —interrogué perspicaz. Ella arrimó sus labios a mi oído izquierdo y susurró:

—A ti —la piel se me puso de gallina con el roce de su aliento.

—Pues, qué generoso es Santa —respondí.

—Qué humilde —dijo ella entre risas antes de volver a besarme.

— ¿'Hiccupsito? —Me llamó Stormfly tirando de la lana de mi sweater—, 'Hiccupsito', siente esto, es el regalo de Santa —a regañadientes me aparté de mi novia, casi había olvidado la presencia de menores en la misma habitación.

Stormfly colocó en mis manos su regalo. Ya sabía qué era, yo mismo había comprado esa muñeca el día anterior acompañado por mamá, una Barbie, según ella, obviamente yo no podía precisarlo.

—Es muy bonita —dije—, ¿te gusta?

—Sí, siempre quise una de estas… iré a mostrárselo a tía Valka —avisó y su voz se fue desvaneciendo hacia mis espaldas.

Me volví a Tooth y le regalé otro beso. Era tan feliz y me encantaba tanto poder tenerla que podría pasarme el día entero besándola, en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi oxígeno.

— ¿Abrirás tus regalos? —me preguntó ella en algún momento.

— ¿Tengo regalos? —inquirí sorprendido, no recordaba el último Snoggletog en la que hubiera recibido presentes, más bien solía ir a dormir temprano para evitar escuchar las repetidas discusiones entre mis padres.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella alejándose de mí—. Ten, este es de Stormfly —me explicó mientras escuchaba el rasgar del papel frente a mí y depositó una cajita en la palma de mi mano.  
Encontré la tapa y la abrí hasta sacar de ella algo esponjoso, incluso peludo que tenía una cadena corta colgando de un extremo.

— ¿Qué es? —quise saber acariciando aquello con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso tenía plumas artificiales?

—Es una cacatúa azul o eso creo, tiene cara de guacamaya — dijo entre risas—, pero básicamente es un llavero, ella misma lo escogió para ti.

—Ah, sí, me hacía falta uno —musité y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

—Este es de papá y mamá —dijo poniendo otra caja en mis manos—, y antes de que protestes por alguna razón, he de decirte que no se gastaron ni un centavo. Más bien hicieron algo así como reciclado de uno de mis intentos.

—Ok —acepté.

Esta caja era más grande y plana que la del regalo de Stormfly, la destapé y dentro sentí algo suave, parecido a la lana de mi sweater, cuando lo saqué y desenrollé supe que era una bufanda.

—La tejió mamá personalmente, yo lo intenté pero no salió nada bueno —se rió entre dientes. Por mi parte la sonrisa no me la borraba nadie.

—Es genial —musité envolviendo el tejido a mi cuello —, ¿de qué color es? —pregunté para hacerme una idea.

—Verde, fue mi recomendación —aceptó—, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que te quedaba precioso ese color?  
—Claro que lo recuerdo, esa noche estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto, no podía pedirme que sintiera tu ropa y luego decirte que estabas hermosa —le reprendí—, estuve a punto de mandar todo al demonio y confesarlo todo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Tenía miedo a que me dejaras —susurré avergonzado.

—Ahora sabes que eso no iba a pasar —dijo acariciándome la mejilla con sus dedos cálidos.

—Sí, fui un tonto. Lo peor es que estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos desde mucho antes, desde la noche en la que me quitaste los yesos. Recuerdo que quería irme por las tuberías —acepté.

—Yo hubiera saltado tras de ti —dijo muy segura y me dio un beso corto—, pero no importa cuándo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de esto, lo importante es que estamos juntos —concluyó ella sobre mis labios.

—Y que no pienso ser tan idiota como para echarlo todo a perder —agregué.

—Sé que no —murmuró antes de empezar otro beso—. Ahora falta mi regalo—dijo y un segundo después colocó una pequeña bolsa de tela en mi mano, me dio un beso en ella y la abrí.

Del interior saqué una cinta que tenía un ligero peso en un extremo. Deslicé mi dedo por la cinta y descubrí que el peso era producto de dos corazones unidos que, a juzgar por la temperatura, eran de metal.

—Es una pulsera, la cinta es roja. La hice yo, bueno, el dije no pero pensaba que sería una buena representación y para que me recordaras cuando no estoy contigo —explicó mientras anudaba la cinta a mi muñeca izquierda.

—Gracias —susurré emocionado buscando su rostro con la otra mano, pronto lo hallé y le besé los labios con tanta suavidad como el roce de las alas de una mariposa—. Entonces, sólo falta mi regalo —dije con mi frente unida a la de ella—, supongo que está bajo el árbol.

_ me dio un pequeño beso y la sentí alejarse. Esperé a que terminara de romper el envoltorio.

— ¡Ay, Hiccup! Me encanta —exclamó.

— ¿De verdad? Mamá dijo que era bonito…

—Claro, amor, debiste de haber gastado mucho dinero —me regañó.

—Prácticamente no tengo gastos, Tooth y esto es sólo una parte de lo que te mereces —expliqué recordando la gargantilla de plata del que colgaba un dije con forma de luna y estrella y al que había hecho grabar las palabras 'Te amo' al reverso.

No me había costado tanto en realidad, así y gastara miles de dólares en ella seguiría debiéndole todo lo que soy.

—Eres la luz de mi medianoche, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dije colocando una mano bajo su oreja.

— ¿Sabes qué? —me preguntó ella cruzando sus manos en mi nuca y acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

— ¿Qué?

—También te amo —susurró y el beso siguiente me dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Chicos? Uh, perdonen —dijo la voz de mamá desde atrás.  
Toothless se separó de mí y ambos tomamos asiento en el sillón levantándonos del suelo.

—Les traje chocolate caliente —avisó tomando mis manos y colocando una taza entre ellas, el vapor me acarició el rostro.  
Sin embargo el chocolate era lo de menos, la voz de mamá sonaba triste.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá?  
Mamá guardó silencio por bastante tiempo y eso no me gustó nada.


	37. Apoyo moral

37 "Apoyo moral"

— ¿Mamá? —la llamé, hasta temía que se hubiera ido.

—Sí, hijo, estoy bien. No te preocupes —esa frase la había escuchado tantas veces ya—, ¿no has abierto mi regalo? —cambió de tema sin ninguna sutileza, lo que me hizo pensar que algo no iba bien.

Lo más probable era que extrañara a papá y no lo diría en voz alta por nada del mundo. 

—No, pero no debiste comprarme nada... 

—No oí eso, Hiccup —dijo pasando a mi lado y dirigiéndose al árbol a un lado de la chimenea. 

De regreso colocó en mi regazo una caja cuadrada que pesaba bastante, dejé mi taza de chocolate en la mesita de adelante y me dispuse a abrirla. 

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté abriendo el paquete, parecía ser algo grande. 

—Ya lo sabrás —dijo mamá pagada de sí misma. 

Después de destaparlo descubrí en su interior papeles que parecían cuadernillos, todos punteados en Braille y cuyos títulos rezaban 'Manual de instrucciones' y 'Servicio técnico'. No entendí hasta que tuve en mis manos alguna especie de aparato del tamaño de mi palma. 

—Es un teléfono celular para invidentes —me aclaró mamá sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón a mi lado. 

— ¿Un qué? —inquirí incrédulo. 

El último celular que había tenido había sido el mismo que llevaba encima el día del accidente y del que no supe más luego de aquello. Un momento, ¿había celulares para personas como yo? 

— ¡Mamá, esto debe ser carísimo! —exclamé con la voz más aguda y metiendo todo a la caja de nuevo, tenía pensado devolverlo en todo caso. 

—Ya te dije, hijo: no te preocupes por esas cosas. 

—Pero, mamá. Primero lo de la operación, me dices que no me preocupe y lo cierto es que faltan quince días y yo no tengo más que cien dólares… tampoco me has dicho cómo estás tan segura de poder pagar una intervención de treinta mil dólares… luego este regalo, ¿para qué lo quiero? Es un lujo, mamá… 

—Hiccup… —me atajó mamá, Toothless se mantenía en silencio a mi lado presionando mi mano con ternura—, no quería decírtelo porque de seguro te enfadabas, pero en vista de que te has enfadado de todos modos te lo diré. 

—Me alegra que te decidieras por hacerlo, se supone que soy yo el que va a estar bajo el bisturí y ni siquiera sé cómo voy a pagar eso. 

Mamá suspiró sonoramente antes de hablar. 

—Es sencillo, sólo hice uso de unos ahorros —dijo como si estuviera hablando de simples vueltos. 

— ¿Ahorros? No estarás hablando del dinero para visitar a la abuela en San Francisco ¿cierto? —inquirí enfrentándola, mamá no respondió—. ¡Mamá! 

—Hiccup, no quiero que discutamos esto hoy, es Snoggletog. No pareces estar consciente de lo importante que eres para mí, que lo eres para todos. No importa cuánto gastemos por ti, lo hacemos porque te queremos. 

Toothless me tomó de ambas manos y besó el dorso de una de ellas afirmando las palabras de mamá. 

—La abuela puede esperar, es más, estoy segura de que si sabía de la operación también ayudaría. 

—Pero puede salir mal…—susurré sintiendo que un peso invisible presionaba mi corazón, de sólo imaginarlo… 

—…o puede salir bien, Hiccup —intervino Toothless, giré el rostro hacia ella. Me tomo un segundo descubrir su papel en todo eso. 

—Tú también colaboraste ¿verdad? —no era una pregunta en realidad. 

—Bueno… —vaciló ella en un susurro—, faltaban algunos dólares. 

—Algunos dólares —repetí con sarcasmo, de sólo tratar de sacar en limpio una cifra me sentía enfermo. 

—No te enfades, mi amor —me arrulló Tooth—, sólo queremos ayudar.

Respiré profundo, ¿cómo podía enojarme con mamá? ¿Con Toothless? Nunca me había sentido tan querido, nunca nadie se había preocupado por reunir dinero para mi bienestar.

—Sólo hacen que me sienta presionado, y no estoy seguro de merecerme todo esto —musité a media voz. 

— ¿'Hiccupsito'? ¿Qué le hicieron? —Musitó indignada Stormfly llegando hasta mí y tomando mi mano libre—, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada. 

Sonreí, incluso para ella resultaba ser importante. Increíblemente. 

—Estoy bien, estrellita —le aseguré. 

— ¿Podemos dar este tema por zanjado, por favor? —pronunció mamá poniéndome una mano en el hombro. 

—No hay mucho más que decir, ¿no? Sólo me queda confiar en el doctor… —dije resignado. 

—Todo saldrá bien, Hiccup. Estaré siempre, pase lo que pase —me prometió Toothless. 

Me aferré a esa esperanza con uñas y dientes, quería volver a ver sólo por ella, por contemplarla un segundo y sería suficiente.

— ¿Tienes todo, Hiccup? —preguntó mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto por enésima vez. 

—Sí, mamá, ahora voy —le avisé. 

— ¿Tienes tu cepillo de dientes? ¿Algún peine? ¿Llevas toallas? 

—Mamá… —le regañé—, tengo todo —dije guardando la bufanda regalo de mi suegra antes de cerrar la cremallera. 

Y con bolso en mano salí de mi habitación, afuera ya me esperaban mamá y Toothless. No había vuelta atrás, nos dirigíamos al hospital para cumplir con la internación preoperatoria y debía de aceptar que estaba nervioso. 

La noche anterior no había podido dormir y a esas alturas de la tarde ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio en mi cuerpo. 

Toothless me tomó de la mano ni bien crucé el umbral de la puerta, le besé los cabellos en respuesta a su apoyo. Me había prometido estar siempre y no hablaba en broma: la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir con la consiguiente escapada de su cuarto hacia el mío, le hice creer que estaba dormido para que estuviera tranquila y me contenté con sentirla abrazándome y suspirando mi nombre entre sueños. La amaba tanto que no exageraba al decir que no sabría qué hacer sin ella. 'Perdido' era un término minúsculo. 

Mamá me ayudó a subir el bolso con un cambio de ropa y objetos de higiene al auto familiar y los tres partimos en pleno silencio. Vanessa había acordado quedarse en casa a cuidar de Stormfly en lugar de hacerla partícipe a ella también de aquello que no creía que lo entendiera aún, y Cloud no podía darse el lujo de faltar al trabajo siendo uno de los sostenes de la familia. Tooth había conseguido convencer al doctor Gobber de ser ella su asistente de quirófano. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, la tendría cerca, pero también vería toda la intervención, sufriría aún más que yo que estaría dormido.

Ella apegó su mejilla a mi hombro y me dediqué a acariciarle el rostro con los dedos durante todo el trayecto, había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero todas se me quedaban trabadas en la garganta.

Quería gritarle que la amaba sintiendo que aunque lo publicara en todos los periódicos y me parara en medio de la plaza principal de Berk a gritarlo no sería suficiente.

Sentía como si toda mi vida dependiera de aquella operación, podía ganarlo todo o perderlo todo y, aunque tenía fe en que saldría todo bien, no podía evitar pensar qué haría en caso de que quedara ciego por siempre. 

No estaba dispuesto a tener a Toothless como mi lazarillo y, a pesar de que el simple pensamiento me estrujaba el corazón, estaba sopesando la idea de separarme de ella, yo no sería feliz por descontado, pero ella no tenía porqué cargar conmigo el resto de la vida. Nuestra relación era hermosa y no parecía tener ningún inconveniente… aún.

Suspiré y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del asiento trasero del coche. 

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Toothless. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me incliné a besarla. 

—Te amo —susurré y ella sonrió bajo mis labios. 

Al llegar, me ubicaron rápidamente en un cuarto de una sola cama, la mía, el doctor Gobber pensó que sería mejor que no compartiera habitación debido a lo delicado de la intervención. Me explicó las técnicas que usaría, el tipo de anestesia, cuánto tiempo estimaban tardaría la operación, cuánto más demoraría en despertar, me presentó a un par de colegas que habían llegado recientemente de Alemania y que lo acompañarían… presté atención sin soltar las manos de Toothless y mamá.

De un modo u otro, todo se definiría en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y cuando decía 'todo', era todo. 

Mi novia me conectó a las máquinas y me inyectó el suero con tranquilidad una vez que nos quedamos solos. 

—No tengo que decirte que no me voy a mover de aquí en toda la noche ¿cierto? —me dijo Toothless una vez que hube terminado de cenar. 

—Ya lo sospechaba. De todos modos, necesitas dormir, cariño, no quiero que mañana te sientas débil por cuidar de mí. 

—Lo intentaré —respondió sencillamente dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. 

Se escucharon dos golpecitos en la puerta en ese instante y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. 

— ¿Es mamá? —pregunté por preguntar, en verdad no esperaba a nadie más. 

—Somos nosotros, Hiccup —pronunció una voz suave y chillona. 

— ¿Fishlegs? —quise saber incrédulo. 

—Y Eret y yo —agregó Tuffnut. Sonreí abiertamente ante la sorpresa. 

— ¡Chicos! ¡Qué gusto que hayan venido! —exclamé extendiendo mis brazos hacia el origen de las voces.

Todos me abrazaron con fuerza. 

— ¿Cómo estás, viejo? —preguntó Eret. 

— ¿Cómo puede estar, Eret? Está con Toothless… bien guardadito te la tenías ¿eh? —dijo Tuffnut picándome la cara con un dedo. Reí entre dientes.

—Estoy bien, chicos. Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo se enteraron? 

—Bueno… —comenzó Fishlegs—, vinimos para… ¿cómo se dice? Apoyo moral y Valka nos avisó, no te enojes con ella. 

—Claro que no, Fish, es más agradezco que los haya llamado —acepté, lo cierto era que habría preferido que se enterara la menor cantidad de gente posible, así no se decepcionaban. Pero no había contado con el aluvión de felicidad que me embargó al saber que ellos estaban allí en un momento como ese. Como los excelentes amigos que siempre fueron. 

—Y dinos, ¿Por qué quieres cambiarte de sexo? Pensé que te gustaba ser hombre, es decir, pensé que tú y Toothless… —dijo Tuffnut y todos excepto él nos echamos a reír —. ¿Qué? 

— ¡Tuffnut! —le reprendió Eret. 

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No es por cambio de sexo, es una broma.  
Y todos volvimos a reír.


	38. Un poco más y estaré bien

38 "Un poco más y estaré bien"

El reloj en mi nuevo celular —el mismo que mamá me había regalado y que después de meditarlo comprendí que, en caso de que la operación no saliera como todo mundo esperaba debía de empezar a acostumbrarme a él—, dijo con voz mecánica que eran las once de la noche, ya había cenado y me encontraba sin mucho que hacer más que preocuparme

Si, después de todo, la intervención ya había sido saldada. Preferí no preocuparme por ello… al menos en esos momentos. 

— ¿Necesitas algo? —me preguntó Toothless con ternura luego de acomodar mis almohadas y al tiempo que acariciaba mi pelo con sus dedos.

—Que duermas, Tooth. De verdad, no voy a escaparme ni nada.

—Lo sé, es que… estoy nerviosa.

—Lo entiendo, pero te necesito tranquila, amor. Prométeme que al menos intentarás dormir —le pedí aprovechando que mamá había ido a casa en busca de mantas. Le tomé de una mano levantando ligeramente mi rostro hasta toparme con su respiración en las mejillas.

—Te lo prometo —dijo suavemente y me dio un largo beso cuya intensidad quedó reflejada en el sonido de la máquina conectada a mi corazón. Toothless rió entre dientes antes de volver a su sillón a un lado de mi cama —. Buenas noches, Hiccup.

—Buenas noches, Toothless… nos vemos pronto —musité y cerré mis párpados rogando al cielo que pudiera descansar, atenuar los nervios y despertar al día siguiente con un poco más de fe o, al menos, con las suficientes fuerzas como para no echar a correr.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sí que no había pegado ojo en bastantes horas, me giré hacia donde sabía estaba durmiendo Toothless —mamá estaba en el sillón ubicado en el extremo más lejano de la habitación, la había escuchado llegar de puntillas un buen rato antes—. Me debatí entre hablarle o no, tal vez, y era lo más probable al escuchar que sus respiraciones no eran del todo profundas, que estuviera despierta.

Lo intenté.

— ¿Toothless? —susurré lo suficientemente bajo como que sólo ella lograra escucharme.

— ¿Sí, Hiccup? ¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó ella en el mismo volumen de voz. Sonreí.

—Te dije que durmieras, amor —le regañé en broma.

—Mira quién habla… —respondió y escuché el roce de su ropa al ponerse de pie—. No puedo dormir —dijo poniéndome una mano en la mejilla.

—Tampoco yo. Ese sillón debe de ser incómodo.

—Un poco, la verdad es que dormí en mejores condiciones —su aliento rozó mi oreja cuando se inclinó a hablarme.

—Creo saber a qué te refieres —murmuré y me corrí hacia un lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —me urgió ella.

—Un lugar para que duermas —le respondí con inocencia.

Ella suspiró.

—Pueden despedirme por esto, Hiccup —me dijo con determinación.

— ¿Por favor? —Rogué —, es esto o tendrás que sedarme, porque no hay otra forma de que pueda dormir esta noche. Además, si lo que te preocupa es mamá, está dormida y no dirá nada, te lo aseguro —ella guardó silencio—. Te necesito.

Casi pude escuchar cómo las barreras de Toothless caían ante mi petición y sonreí en la oscuridad cuando la sentí deslizarse a mi lado.

—Será tu culpa si quedo desempleada —me reprendió. Reí por lo bajo mientras cruzaba mis brazos por su cintura.

—Eso no pasará —dije muy serio.

Le acaricié las mejillas por un largo momento, memorizando sus rasgos a pesar de que ya los sabía, delineé sus labios con un dedo y sentí su respiración escaparse por entre ellos con calidez. Me incliné a besarla con ternura antes de acurrucarnos en nuestra posición favorita.

— ¿Toothless? —murmuré todavía más bajo.

— ¿Hm? —masculló ella.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte… —empecé.

Un asunto peliagudo, cuya respuesta pasaría por los filtros de mi mente hasta tamizar la verdad de entre las notas de voz dulce de mi novia. No era algo que me quitara el sueño precisamente, pero sí ocupaba gran parte de mi pensamiento desde un principio.

Y si al fin y al cabo luego de esa noche la oscuridad reinaría mi vida para siempre, al menos quería escuchar algunas respuestas.

—Te escucho —susurró ella echando hacia atrás su cabeza hasta que sentí su nariz rozar mi barbilla.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber qué viste en este ciego como para sentir lo que sientes. ¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga Wisper, por ejemplo?

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una prueba a mi autoestima, si el tal Wisper terminaba teniendo, no lo sé, brazos de acero o técnicas que yo mismo no conociera con respecto a ciertos asuntos… terminaría con deseos de enterrarme vivo en algún pozo cercano. Y no era una actitud que pudiera evitar.

Ella pareció meditarlo, y cuando pensé que debía esperar bastante para escuchar una respuesta de sus labios, habló.

—Es fácil. Tú tienes corazón, uno muy grande. Pero si te he de ser sincera no creo poder explicar lo que adoro de ti, pasaría toda la noche y no iría ni por la mitad. Supongo que es así ¿no? Cuando alguien ama a una persona, no está completamente seguro de qué es lo que le gusta, simplemente pasa. O eso creo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije sonriendo, ni siquiera yo podría enumerar las cualidades que amaba de Toothless. La amaba por todo, por ser ella misma, con esa simplicidad.

—…Tampoco puedo precisar cuándo empecé a quererte, estaría mintiendo si lograra dar una fecha. Quizás fue cuando te vi por primera vez, tan débil y vulnerable esa tarde que llegaste más muerto que vivo, creo que estaba tan o más asustada que Valka y segura de estarlo más que… ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Astrid?

—Sí, ella. O quizás comenzó cuando empecé a cuidar de ti, un trabajo muy duro podría decir, nunca me costó tanto concentrarme — admitió y reí —, o quizás fue progresivo, te fuiste metiendo solito y cuando me di cuenta ya me ponía nerviosa al momento del baño.

— ¡Ah! Era cierto entonces —exclamé. Ella rió por lo bajo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—Sí, como te dije, era un trabajo muy duro. No es fácil concentrarse en algo teniéndote en la bañera, a veces agradecía que no pudieras ver, habrías pensado que estaba loca—guardó silencio un segundo y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo—. Siempre admiré la paz en la que te sumergías cuando dormías y debo confesar que muchas noches me fugué de mi cuarto para verte dormir.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté sin creerlo.

—Ajá —admitió y sentí que la temperatura de la piel de su rostro aumentaba.

—Gracias, tal vez era eso lo que me daba paz —musité y le di un beso en la nariz—. ¿Así que tengo un gran corazón? —exclamé en susurros.

—Además de ternura y sensibilidad poco frecuente en un chico, esa sensación de seguridad que me brindas cuando me abrazas, tu forma de besar, tienes unos ojos preciosos, un cuerpo de infarto… ¿quieres que continúe?

Tomé aire ostensiblemente para borrar imágenes que no venían al cabo en ese momento.

—La verdad no, o esta máquina de aquí nos delatará —pronuncié señalando el aparato a un lado de mi cabeza.

Toothless rió entre dientes y se estiró para besarme cortamente.

— ¿Te he despejado las dudas? —preguntó sobre mis labios.

—Algunas, ahora sé que estás conmigo por mi cuerpo —bromeé.

— ¡Oye! —se irguió de repente y pronto la apreté de nuevo contra mi costado, volviéndola a su lugar.

—Era una broma —susurré en su oído, sentí que la piel de su cuello se erizaba y sonreí para mí mismo.

—Creo que es hora de dormir —determinó con seguridad. Reí por lo bajo.

—Ok —refunfuñé —, lo intentaré, hazlo tú también.

—Que duermas bien.

—De eso no hay duda —susurré.

Esa noche —gracias a la presencia de Toothless— no tuve sueños ni pesadillas y fue eso en parte lo que me ayudó a despertar con más tranquilidad.

Claro que tal tranquilidad se fue desvaneciendo conforme se acercaban las ocho de la mañana y la mente se aclaraba y los minutos desaparecían.

Mamá trataba de rellenar los vacíos hablando de las aventuras de Stormfly y de cómo la sentía como si fuera su hija al igual que a Toothless. Traté de escucharla la mayor parte del tiempo para recuperar la paz, pensar en otra cosa y reírme despreocupadamente solía servir, pero lo cierto era que me resultaba imposible.

Nunca había sido operado de nada, ni siquiera amígdalas o apéndice y en ese momento no se trataba de una cirugía menor. En eso no debía pensar tampoco.

Intenté no especular con la tercera opción para mí, ya que siendo la primera el recuperar la vista y la segunda perderla para siempre, la tercera era la peor de todas y —aunque posible— ni siquiera podía pronunciarla en mi cabeza. Nunca se sabía a qué alto riesgo uno podría enfrentarse en una intervención como aquella. Un mínimo error podría cambiarlo todo para mal.

— ¿Hiccup? —me llamó Toothless mientras reíamos con los chicos quienes me habían hecho otra visita.

— ¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó mamá que un segundo antes reía con nosotros.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que podía sentir el aire incluso más pesado o, tal vez, era yo el que no podía respirar con normalidad.

Toothless se acercó hasta mi cama y tomó mi mano, sus dedos temblaban —eso no lograba que yo recobrara la compostura— y me llevé su palma a mi boca antes de darle un suave beso con los ojos cerrados.

—Tranquila, amor —susurré para ella y tratando de creer en mis propias palabras.

—Nosotros estaremos por aquí, Hiccup. Todo saldrá bien, lo sé —dijo Fishlegs, los demás se acercaron a darme un apretón en el hombro antes de salir.

—Gracias, muchachos —pronuncié sinceramente con un nudo en la garganta mientras los oía partir—. ¿Toothless? —La llamé—, te amo con toda mi alma, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —musitó ella con la voz quebrada.

—…Y no importa lo que pase, estarás aquí —le dije llevando su mano a mi pecho—, y aquí —hacia mi cabeza.

Ella arrimó su rostro al mío y acarició mi nariz con la suya, unió nuestros labios en un beso que me dio a entender que no necesitábamos palabras para decir cuán grande era nuestro amor. De verdad no pensaba que me merecía alguien como ella. Un verdadero ángel.

—Te amo —murmuró, luego tomó aire y volvió a hablar un poco más tranquila —. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —me prometió.

—Es lo único que pido —acepté. Me regaló un beso corto.

—Llamaré a los enfermeros —dijo y se alejó dejándome sólo por un minuto entero.

—Hola, Hiccup —me saludó alguien cuya voz me resultaba conocida de alguna parte pero no lograba descubrir de dónde—. Soy Snotlout —dijo.

—Hola, Snot —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él y otro hombre me pasaron de la cama a una camilla con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Hijo? —Dijo mamá tomándome de una mano y siguiendo a mi lado mientras la camilla avanzaba—, ten fe ¿ok? Te estaremos esperando aquí cuando despiertes. Tú estate tranquilo.

—Tú también, mamá. Te quiero.

La mano de mamá desapareció tras el sonido de una puerta rebatible y sentí una corriente aire frío acariciándomela. Mientras tanto, Toothless se mantenía soldada firmemente agarrada con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y no los soltó a lo largo del trayecto desde mi habitación hasta el quirófano, tampoco cuando supe que estaba en el lugar exacto al detenernos y cambiarme de camilla otra vez ni cuando el doctor Gobber me saludó animado y me explicó que sus colegas también estaban presentes.

Lo oía confiado, aunque eso no significara mucho en el momento de operar, los nervios podían traicionar en cualquier momento, la concentración no debía fallar o sería yo quien tuviera que pagar aquel costo alto.

Los enfermeros volvieron a intervenir para girarme de modo que quedara con el rostro acomodado de lado, el corazón me latía rápidamente y es que la expectativa, el saber que de aquello dependía mi vida es más de un sentido no lograba tranquilizarme ni una pizca.

—Anestesia —pidió el doctor Gobber y fue cuando la mano de Toothless soltó la mía.

Sentí que el adormecimiento se propagaba por mi cuerpo a través de mis venas y lo último que oí fue un 'Te amo' de Toothless cuando ya no estaba seguro de haberlo oído en realidad.

Me había sumergido en una oscuridad, la misma de todas las noches mientras dormía pero esta era más fría, incluso más tenebrosa como no la había sentido en todos esos meses. 

No sentía nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí debería estar sintiendo algo, cualquier cosa, al menos un pequeño dolor, una punción, un estremecimiento o un roce. No sabía del tiempo y pronto olvidé también dónde estaba. Podrían haber pasado horas como así escasos segundos y todo lo que pedía era a Tooth.

La necesitaba tanto que la sensación parecía quitarme el aire. Temía no volver al escucharla, no tener jamás la oportunidad de verla, no conocer jamás su rostro, no poder estrecharla nunca más entre mis brazos, no escucharla susurrar en mi oído por las noches… no poder ver a mamá, no disfrutarla como quería, no volver a escuchar la risa de Stormfly o sus curiosas preguntas hacia mi persona. 

Temía inclusive no poder sentir nada más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo era tan vacío?

Temía que todo se hubiera complicado. Tal vez algo había salido mal. ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Había dejado sola a mamá?

Destrozaría a Stormfly, abandonaría a Toothless.

Rogaba porque no hubiera sido el fin, no podía serlo, pero ¿cómo saberlo?

Todo seguía oscuro y frío y me aferré a mi oscuridad por más horrible que pareciera. Ni siquiera podía decir que estuviera soñando, mi mente seguía en negro, nula, inútil, como si estuviera apagada o desconectada.

De repente, vislumbré una luz blanca a lo lejos, una luz cuyo haz se ampliaba con rapidez hasta cegarme como si estuviera frente a los faroles de un camión y luego de nuevo la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera habido luz.

Toothless. Mamá. Si estaban allí, denme una señal.

Nada. Silencio.


	39. ¿La última de las medianoches?

39 "¿La última de las medianoches?"

Oscuridad. Silenciosa oscuridad que llenaba todos los recovecos de mi mente. Negro y más negro proclamando su reinado en cada parte de mi cabeza.

Sonidos apagados y agudos en algún instante, susurros formando plegarias a lo lejos, voces inconexas y ruidos desesperantemente repetitivos… de nuevo silencio.

¿Cuánto de aquello era real? ¿Cuánto mera imaginación mía? ¿Cuánto jugarreta de mi mente?

No estaba seguro de nada, no podría decir si estaba más vivo que muerto, o más cuerdo que desquiciado. Tal vez la respuesta era que simplemente todo había salido mal, tal vez y jamás debí de confiar en la medicina.

¿Lo había perdido todo?

Oscuridad tan conocida como temida, no quería volver a vivirla y al mismo tiempo era lo que más deseaba, al menos saber que podía vivir algo en el mundo.

—¿Qué hora es, hija?

—Como las dos.

Murmuraban dos voces femeninas muy lejanas, a volumen muy bajo como si se tratara de un radio de poco alcance.

—¿Y dices que todo salió bien? —preguntó la primera voz.

—Sí, todo fue un éxito —afirmó la segunda, un tanto más dulce y que por alguna razón lograba que sintiera cosquillas en el pecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no despierta?

—No lo sé —admitió con seriedad la segunda voz—. Debería estar haciéndolo. Tal vez ya nos oye sólo que no debemos presionarlo, fue una operación larga y tuvo mucha anestesia en su cuerpo.

De nuevo silencio. ¿Ellas habían callado o yo me había vuelto a sumir en la oscuridad?

No podía hablar, no podía hilvanar ideas, ni siquiera tenía alguna pista de dónde estaba. Perdido en la maraña de silencio y oscuridad que no me permitía descifrar ninguna palabra o codificar alguna nota de voz.

— ¿Toothless? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Valka, sólo estoy cansada.

—Mira, Tooth, no soy tu madre pero me doy cuenta de las cosas y esto no es sólo cansancio. ¿Qué sucede? Es por Hiccup, ¿cierto? Si algo salió mal, dímelo por favor —rogó la voz más lejana a mí.

La de mamá. Casi podía jurar que era ella, reconocería una voz que viniera oyendo por tantos años. Era la misma que se unía a recuerdos en sepia de imágenes de un niño de cabello caoba rojizo y andar inquieto, y una mujer de cabello largo y trenzado del mismo color, pero ligeramente más claro y ojos tan verdes como los del niño.

—No tiene que ver del todo con la operación… —susurró Toothless, mi Toothless.

La misma chica sin rostro, o uno irreal, nunca visto, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Ella lo era, estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —habló mamá con voz conciliadora.

Sí, ¿qué pasa?

Toothless suspiró y deseé poder tener la suficiente fuerza como para levantarme y abrazarla ahora que comenzaba a unir cabos sueltos. Ahora que al menos sabía que no estaba solo.

—Tengo miedo —musitó casi sin volumen.

— ¿A qué temes, hija?

Tooth volvió a suspirar y sentí un roce en una mano. Toothless, mi amor, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para reconfortarte.

—Tengo miedo a lo que le parezca cuando despierte —dijo a media voz, como si hablara con las mantas —, estoy segura de que volverá a ver ¿y si al verme se decepciona? ¿Y si piensa que lo nuestro no puede continuar? Lo dejaré ir si es lo que quiere, aunque no imagine mi vida sin él —tomó aire y quise gritar—. He visto a Astrid… —guardó silencio—. Es hermosa, cualquier persona pierde autoestima de sólo estar cerca, sé que él y ella pasaron mucho tiempo juntos por lo que su historia debe ser difícil de olvidar y yo… bueno, no tengo ni pizca de ella.

—Me sorprende que lo digas, Tooth. Imagina que Hiccup te estuviera oyendo, ¿qué estaría pensando?

Toothless rió por lo bajo y me sentí mejor, escucharla reír parecía ser mi sentido de existencia.

—Me diría que soy la mujer más hermosa que no ha visto —y volvió a reír melodiosamente, sus risas se apagaron amargamente—, pero justamente, no me ha visto y…

—Mira, lo que tú tienes no lo tiene Astrid y creo que incluso tú que no tuviste que soportarla por año y medio sabes de qué hablo —hubo silencio—. Y conociendo a mi hijo es precisamente porque no te pareces a Astrid que él te ama. Hiccup aprende rápido, lo sabes y no comete dos veces el mismo error. Por esto, Tooth, no debes preocuparte, Hiccup te ama y estoy segura de que te amará aunque tengas cinco brazos.

Esta vez fue mamá quien rió. Quería abrazarlas a ambas.

—Gracias, Valka.

Sonreí y un dolor punzante me atravesó el cráneo como un rayo. Me quejé.

Pude sentir la tensión de mamá y Tooth al aferrarse a los bordes de la cama al escuchar aquel sonido proveniente de mí.

— ¿Despertó? —preguntó mamá con la voz más aguda y más cerca de mí.

—Eso creo —musitó Tooth desde una altura mayor —, llamaré al doctor, espero esté en la guardia —escuché la presión de un botón a un lado de mi cabeza al tiempo que el dolor comenzaba a mermar.

—Hiccup, soy mamá, ¿me oyes?

— ¿Mamá? —dije con voz ronca y temí que no hubiera llegado a sus oídos al ser tan débil.

—Estamos aquí, hijo —pronunció ella y pude detectar una sonrisa en su voz.

También sonreí, con el correspondiente dolor de cabeza. Volví a quejarme.

—Tranquila, Valka, ya le inyecté un analgésico —explicó Tooth suavemente poniéndose a mi altura —. Te sentirás mejor en un momento.

—Te has quedado —musité maravillado girando la cabeza levemente hacia ella.

—Quédate quieto o el analgésico no servirá de nada —me retó Tooth—, prometí que me quedaría ¿o esperabas que te dejara solo en estas condiciones?

—La verdad —hablé intentando pronunciar las palabras con la garganta seca—, pensé que… lo habías dicho para que me esforzara y tuviera fe en que saldría de esta.

—Me ofendes, amor —dijo ella depositando un beso en la mano que sostenía cálidamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Levanté una mano—la que Tooth no tomaba— y sentí que tenía la cabeza cubierta de gasa, desde los ojos hacia atrás. Me invadió una sensación de deja vù y recordé la última vez que había estado en esa situación. Sólo esperaba que esta vez tuviera un resultado diferente.

—Bien, supongo —dije e intenté reír. Eso dolió.

—Tranquilo, Hiccup —habló mamá.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? —pregunté recordando las últimas sensaciones: la entrada al quirófano, el sonido de las máquinas, el frío de la anestesia envolviéndome por completo…

—Estás inconsciente hace dos días, pero el doctor dijo que era lo mejor que te podía pasar luego de semejante operación —me explicó mamá.

— ¿Dos días? —repetí susurrando sin poder creerlo, ésa era la razón por la que apenas sentía mi cuerpo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio sólo roto por el holter conectado a mi corazón. Tenía muchas preguntas pero a la vez me sentía adormilado, adormecido, no tenía hambre ni sed, quizás un poco de frío, pero mientras Toothless mantenía su mano unida a la mía todo parecía ir bien.

—Buenas noches —saludó la voz de un hombre luego de escuchar la apertura de una puerta.

—Es el doctor, Hiccup —me dijo mamá.

—Buenas noches, doctor —saludé en respuesta, preguntándome qué hora era.

—Bien —musitó el doctor Gobber con esa tranquilidad tan suya —, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy algo desorientado, eso es todo —respondí con la misma voz pastosa.

— ¿Sientes dolor? —siguió preguntando el doctor.

—Me duele la cabeza cuando me muevo, eso no es grave ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, tus signos indican que la actividad neuronal es normal y si todo sigue así por la mañana podríamos hacer el intento  
de quitarte las vendas ¿te parece bien? —me preguntó.

Era lo que más esperaba.

—Como usted diga, doctor —dije intentando sonar tranquilo y apretando la mano de Tooth.

¿Unas horas más? Parecía como si faltaran siglos para entonces.

Al sentir el apretón cariñoso de Tooth supe que podía soportarlo todo, incluso "unas horas" tortuosamente largas. Había logrado sobrevivir prácticamente todo un año con aquella ceguera, podía soportarlo un poco más.

El doctor se quedó un rato más evaluando mis reacciones sensoriales, en caso de que mi mala suerte hubiera apagado otro sentido en lugar de —quizás— reparar uno dañado.

Mientras tanto, podía sentir la felicidad manar de mí mismo al saber que al menos había sobrevivido a la operación, que estaba en compañía de mamá y que ya no estaría preocupada al no verme despertar, tomado de la mano de mi novia que se había quedado a pesar de creer que no lo haría, debía de darle crédito por ello. Ahora bien, evitaba pensar en la opción de la ceguera permanente… no estaba seguro de poder juntar la suficiente fuerza como para separarme definitivamente de Tooth, ni siquiera la había soltado mientras el doctor Gobber me examinaba... aquello iba a resultar difícil.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras oía rechinar la puerta frente a mí y la partida del médico acompañado al sonido.


	40. De explicaciones innecesarias

40 "De explicaciones innecesarias y complicaciones inoportunas"

El silencio en el cuarto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que yo tenía mucho que preguntar pero aprovechando que estaba en la onda de atormentarme con cosas sin remedio, lo mejor era que apuntara a otro tipo de tormento, uno que no implicara una separación definitiva de la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Mamá? —llamé—. ¿Has logrado pagar la operación? ¿Ha habido algún problema con el dinero?

El asunto del dinero era una de las tantas cosas que rondaban mi mente todavía mareada después de dos días de anestesia, sedantes y sueño.

Mamá dejó de ordenar mis mantas en ese momento, sus manos se detuvieron bajo el colchón de mi cama. Sin embargo, lo que me llamó la atención fue que incluso Toothless se tensó, lo pude sentir en la crispación de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Quise saber—. ¿De nuevo con lo del silencio, mamá? Sabes que ciento como si me hubiera vuelto sordo —de no haber tenido todo ese vendaje en el rostro hubiera fruncido el ceño para darle más fuerza al tono de voz.

—Creo que los dejaré solos —musitó Tooth y escuché el susurro de las telas de su ropa cuando abandonó el asiento a mi lado.

— ¡No! —prácticamente grité —. Quédate, por favor.

—Volveré enseguida, amor —me tranquilizó, aunque en su voz podía detectar alguna nota de presión —. Iré a buscar a los chicos, han estado sin dormir desde la operación y no me sorprendería encontrarlos derrumbados contra alguna pared —intentó bromear, pero aquella emoción desconocida seguía agudizando su voz.

—Ok —acepté tirando de su mano.

Ella interpretó la necesidad que me embargaba en ese momento, quizás porque ella misma lo necesitaba y se inclinó para unir nuestros labios en un beso corto pero intenso.

¡Ah, gracias al cielo no me sentiría privado de sus besos!

—Regreso en un momento —murmuró con su frente apoyada suavemente en la mía y me dejó a solas con mamá.

Esperé a que comenzara a hablar… no lo hacía y eso no me gustaba. Nada bueno solía venir luego del silencio.

—Deberías dormir, hijo, son las cinco de la madrugada —dijo finalmente intentando salirse por la tangente.

—He estado durmiendo por dos días, mamá, no estoy cansado —musité a medio enfadar.

La segunda parte era pura mentira. Lo cierto era que me dolía la cabeza y sentía entumecido gran parte del cuerpo, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con el dinero y sobre todo el porqué mamá no respondía a algo que se suponía estaba listo.

— ¿Mamá? No has respondido a mi pregunta —le reprendí, no solía usar el tono de reprobación con ella. En realidad, no solía usar el tono de reprobación con nadie.

Mamá suspiró.

—Ok, te contaré. El doctor accedió muy amablemente a dividir el dinero en dos cuotas. La primera la había pagado antes de Navidad sin ningún problema. Luego vi el celular y decidí comprártelo creyendo que el dinero alcanzaría para ambas cosas… bueno, no fue así…

—Te dije que lo del celular no era buena idea —reprendí.

—…El plazo se terminaba —continuó ella ignorándome olímpicamente—, y debía pagar el monto restante lo antes posible, antes incluso que despertaras… no fue nada agradable pedirle prestado dinero a tus tías que nunca te regalaron ni una moneda. Y como sabrás, ninguna de ellas estaban disponibles, unas estaban viajando y otras eran imposibles de localizar… y yo ya no sabía qué hacer —calló de repente por lo que supe que ahora se venía lo complicado—. El caso es que la operación ya está saldada, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo finalmente muy rápido.

—Oh, claro que tengo de qué preocuparme —exclamé y al levantar la cabeza de mi almohada sentí un relámpago de dolor traspasar el cráneo.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mamá.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ahora dime, ¿quién te prestó el dinero? No puedo permitir que Tooth haya vuelto a sacrificar su sueldo —hablé agarrándome la cabeza con una mano.

—En realidad, Toothless no puso ni un centavo —musitó acariciándome un brazo.

— ¿Fueron los chicos? —adiviné.

—Podría decirse que en parte sí —aceptó y estuve a punto de gritar¬—. No te exaltes, estaban preocupados al verme corriendo de un lado al otro y colaboraron un poco, no lo suficiente pero eso ayudó a disminuir la cifra faltante.

— ¿Entonces, quién fue? —presioné con ambas manos en mis sienes. Mamá volvió a callar, tomó una de mis manos, la acarició de arriba abajo varias veces antes de decir:

—Tu papá.

Si algo jamás creí que podía llegar a escuchar era que aquel hombre que alguna vez se hizo llamar mi padre haría su aparición después de un año de pura nada, que volviera a preocuparse por mí o por mamá…. ¿cómo tenía la cara para aparecerse después de tanto? Y después de todo ¿por qué se había ido?

Los cabos no se ataban y no parecía tener sentido que Stoick regresara cuando prácticamente me había acostumbrado a su ausencia.

El dolor de mi cabeza aumentó otro poco.

— ¿Recordó que alguna vez tuvo familia? —pregunté destilando ácido.

Me invadió la furia casi tan rápido como me había llenado de anestesia hacía dos días. Furia no por mí, yo había sobrevivido de alguna forma sin él, lo recordaba de vez en cuando aunque no hubiera habido muchos recuerdos felices que recordar.

Yo había seguido, ocupé o intenté ocupar un lugar en casa como apoyo de mamá.

Sentía furia por mamá, pues había sido ella la que sufría su ausencia a pesar de que nunca lo haya dicho en voz alta. Esa Navidad, si bien, había sido la mejor de mi vida, no tenía el mismo significado para mamá.

Y eso definitivamente también me afectaba.

— ¿Recordó que su hijo pudo haber muerto en ese accidente y recién ahora viene a ponerse al tanto? —exclamé, comenzaba a sentir un pitido en mis oídos, el dolor arremetía con fuerza a esas alturas.

—No seas injusto con él, hijo —susurró mamá sin soltar mi mano.

— ¿Injusto? —gemí. No lo podía creer —. ¡No sé quien fue el que abandonó a su familia cuando más lo necesitaba!

—Él está arrepentido, Hiccup, no tienes idea de cuánto ha sufrido.

Ok, eso era el colmo.

— ¿Y yo no sufrí? ¡¿Y tú no sufriste?! —solté enojado. Sentía el palpitar de las arterias en mi cabeza y el sonido agudo de las máquinas que me rodeaban…

—Tranquilo, hijo, por favor. Esto no te hace bien —trató de calmarme mamá con urgencia.

Inspiré y expiré con lentitud para apaciguarme. Tardé todo un minuto, aún podía ver las imágenes opacas de aquel día hacía doce meses: mamá y papá discutiendo, yo huyendo de casa en mi coche, el impacto que hasta entonces me había negado a rememorar, el doctor dándome la noticia de mi ceguera, mamá diciendo que papá se había ido…

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, por favor? —me preguntó mamá con voz dulce. Continué mis respiraciones hasta que estuve en mis cabales otra vez.

—Está bien —accedí—, pero sólo porque me duele la cabeza terriblemente —dije retomando mi lugar en la almohada.

Justo lo que necesitaba para mi recuperación: que papá apareciera.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Astrid rogando que regresáramos?

— ¿Quieres que llame a Toothless? —quiso saber mamá.

—Por favor.

Resultaba repulsivo saber que el hombre hiciera su aparición en el preciso momento en el que las posibilidades de volver a una vida normal abundaban. Me preguntaba por qué no regresó dos meses antes, o a la semana del accidente. Si de verdad hubiera estado arrepentido lo hubiera hecho, habría vuelto al menos para saber cómo estaba, si nos hacía falta algo o simplemente para comprobar que no había perdido a su único hijo.

— ¿Hiccup? —habló mi novia desde la puerta, mamá se había ido —. ¿Me necesitas? —preguntó y sonreí. Por un segundo olvidé todo el enojo, no valía la pena echar a perder cualquier momento con ella.

—No te imaginas cuánto —admití extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Tooth se sentó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo suave al tiempo que yo hundía mi rostro en su hombro. El mundo podía venirse abajo en ese momento, no me importaba.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —pregunté sin que no separemos.

— ¿Lo de tu papá? Hasta cierto punto y sólo lo que vi. Creo saber cómo te sientes aunque no entiendo porqué regresó justo ahora.

— ¿Se atrevió a aparecerse por aquí? —quise saber con la voz más aguda.

—Vino ayer y pidió hablar con Valka, lo llevé con ella y los dejé solos, luego no supe más—contestó ella sencillamente luego calló—. Pero no hablemos de eso ¿ok? De sólo pensar lo que ese hombre hizo… —dejó la frase flotar inconclusa en el aire.

—Lo que tú digas —sonreí.

—Valka dijo que te dolía la cabeza. No deberías alterarte, amor —me regañó tiernamente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con los dedos.

—Lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo.

Tooth se inclinó sobre mi hasta apoyar su rostro en mi pecho. La abracé y sentí cómo la tranquilidad me llenaba. Ella era mi sedante o mi estimulante, mi analgésico y mi sostén. Ella era todo y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que no podría alejarme de su lado ni con toda la voluntad del mundo, era demasiado egoísta como para intentar vivir sin ella, y no la dejaría a menos que ella me lo pidiera.

De repente ella se tensó y me abrazó con más fuerza. Me asusté.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le urgí.

—Nada —susurró poco convincente—. Sólo… sólo recordé la operación.

—Todo salió bien ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Hay algo que no le dije a Valka para no preocuparla —guardó silencio y el estómago se me retorció de temor—. Tenía miedo, Hiccup. Hubo un momento ahí dentro que… que pensamos que te perdíamos —dijo atropelladamente—, tus latidos ralentizaban y la actividad cerebral era casi nula… —la estreché entre mis brazos al escucharla tan asustada—. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti, Hiccup. No sé qué hubiera hecho si… —gimió con la voz distorsionada al estar hablando con la boca pegada a las sábanas.

—Tooth, por favor, tranquila. Estoy aquí —musité acariciándole las mejillas y secando unas pocas lágrimas—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, lo hiciste todo bien ¿ok? ¿Estás bien?

Me sentí apabullado por la necesidad de asegurarme que nada la perturbaba, no podía aceptar que ella derramara ninguna lágrima de estar en mis manos impedirlo.

Tooth se levantó de mi pecho y escuché que se sorbía la nariz. Casi podía imaginarla intentando sonreír, intentando no parecer muy alterada.

—Estoy bien —aseguró y me dio un beso en la mano.

Estiré la otra mano pidiéndole que se acercara y esperando que su aliento se sintiera lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla.

Nada en el mundo podía compararse con aquella sensación de júbilo al tener sus labios entre los míos. Agradecí fervientemente que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de volver a probarlos.

—Tooth, sé sincera, por favor —le pedí con mi boca a milímetros de la suya. Sentí que su cabeza afirmaba—. Esa… complicación, ¿podría afectar el resultado de la operación?

Ella guardó silencio por todo un minuto, y luego respondió con voz queda y a medio quebrar.

—No lo sé.


	41. Sueños oníricos ¿o qué?

41 "Sueños oníricos ¿o qué?"

No. Me negaba en redondo a perder la oportunidad de ver el rostro de Tooth, no quería regresar a la oscura vida que hasta entonces llevaba, vida solamente iluminada por la luz de Toothless. No quería que todo aquel dinero gastado en esa operación no sirviera de nada. No quería que todo, todo por lo que había luchado para llegar hasta allí se fuera por la borda. Si algo tenía, era fe.

Y además, quería tener la capacidad de poder enfrentarme a mi padre, mirarlo a los ojos fijamente y decirle que no lo necesitábamos, que podía regresar por donde vino y que, aunque mamá padecía su ausencia, lográbamos sobrevivir sin él.

Toothless me besó suavemente en un eficaz intento de hacerme volver a la realidad, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que intentaba distraerme de ideas fatalistas. Y lo logró. Pronto sólo podía pensar en tratar de seguir respirando y debí recordarme a mí mismo que me encontraba en un hospital, más precisamente acostado sobre una camilla recuperándome de una operación de lóbulo occipital.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora me quitarán las vendas? Ya no puedo soportarlo —pregunté un segundo después, cuando el silencio nos embargó.

Ella guardó silencio mientras se acomodaba en mi cama, a mi lado.

—Al mediodía, según el doctor. Ni bien despiertes —me contó.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy dormir? —dije sólo para escuchar qué respondía.

—No es algo discutible, amor —me retó con ternura—, puedo sedarte. Ya tengo autorización para hacerlo cuando crea conveniente.

—Ok, ok —acepté y ella rió —. Entonces, nos vemos al mediodía —susurré deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas y apretándola contra mí.

Me dio un beso corto y me dispuse a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, uno que hasta entonces no había formado parte ni siquiera de algún pensamiento consciente, pero que por alguna razón, me resultaba una ilusión bastante atractiva.

Me encontraba de pie delante de mucha gente vestida con ropa elegante, todos sentados en bancos de madera de cedro.

De entre las personas de la primera fila reconocí a mamá, a ella y a su pelo color caoba, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y sonrisa dulce, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a llorar. A su lado había una mujer de pelo negro, hoyuelos a ambos lados de una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de mamá y tomaba de la mano a una niña que le llegaba por la cadera con el cabello rubio y pequeñas flores azules entre sus cabellos, que me saludó con la mano y un par de saltitos en cuanto me fijé en ella. El hombre de gesto adusto que se sentaba en el extremo de aquellos bancos me sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección como gesto de aprobación. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Me sentí nervioso, no conocía a la mitad de aquel gentío y la otra mitad hacía que me estremeciera de emoción.

Estaban los chicos, Tuffnut y Eret en el primer banco del otro lado de un pasillo ornamentado de flores blancas, vestidos de impecable etiqueta y levantándome el pulgar al mismo tiempo. Busqué a Fishlegs y lo encontré a mi lado, cuando colocó una mano en mi hombro y me dio un apretón antes de decirme:

—Estamos contigo, amigo.

También yo vestía de traje, uno negro de tres piezas que hacía que me sintiera incómodo, miré mi rostro en el brillo de mis zapatos también negros y me vi con los ojos cristalinos.

De repente, un piano comenzó a sonar en todo el recinto: una Iglesia, grande y llena de las mismas flores que adornaban los bancos. A mi lado, un sacerdote vestía sus hábitos blancos y violetas, tenía un libro en la mano y lentes redondos colgando de su nariz. A mi espalda observé al Cristo crucificado.

Sonreí más ampliamente cuando vi que las puertas al fondo de la Iglesia se abrían y se dibujaba una silueta femenina, vestida de blanco y con el rostro cubierto por un velo de tul. Mi corazón aceleró expectante, él lo entendió antes que yo: aquella era mi boda.

—No creo que debamos despertarlo… —murmuró una voz femenina a lo lejos.

—Ha tenido muchas emociones —dijo otra en el mismo volumen.

—Igualmente, damas, creo que ya está despertando —aseguró otra voz, esta vez masculina.

Tomé aire ostensiblemente mientras me revolvía entre las sábanas y regresaba a la consciencia.

—Buenos días, hijo —saludó mamá tomándome una mano.

—Buenos días, mamá —respondí con voz rasposa—, ¿quién más está aquí? —pregunté moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, ya no dolía como antes.

—El doctor y yo, Hiccup —dijo Tooth, mi corazón hizo cosquillas.

—Buenos días —dije sonriendo—, ¿ya es hora?

—Primero debes comer algo, amor —musitó Tooth acercándose a mí.

Hice una mueca, ¿tenían que aplazarlo todo? Mis intestinos gruñeron como respuesta.

Ok, tal vez y sí tenía un poco de hambre.

Toothless y mamá se turnaron para darme de comer en la boca, olvidando que tenía manos y que éstas servían, mientras el médico chequeaba las máquinas a mi alrededor y escuchaba sus 'ajás' y el arañar de la pluma en el papel.

Estaba tenso, ansioso, no nervioso pero sí entusiasmado, en los próximos minutos se podrían encender las luces o apagarse definitivamente. Intenté ser optimista mientras masticaba con cuidado la fruta de mi desayuno casi almuerzo bajo la tutela de mis niñeras que dijeron no dejarme seguir a menos que lo coma todo. Me sentí chantajeado. No me quedó otra, además debía consumir algo sólido después de días de puro suero fisiológico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó el médico poniéndose a mi altura después de haber maniobrado con la cama hasta que yo quedara prácticamente sentado.  
—Ansioso —dije de inmediato. Mamá y el doctor rieron, Tooth se mantenía en un escalofriante silencio—. ¿Toothless? —la llamé.

La necesitaba cerca, necesitaba saber que estaba conmigo.

—Estoy aquí, Hiccup. Tranquilo —musitó desde una distancia considerable.

— ¿Empezamos? —preguntó el doctor Gobber antes de que pudiera decir algo más y poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Asentí con la cabeza ignorando el creciente nudo en mi pecho.

¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?

Sentí los dedos del médico en mi sien derecha, sacando pinches suavemente, depositándolos en un recipiente donde hacían un sonido metálico, y desenrollando gasas con lentitud.

—Avísame si sientes algún tipo de dolor o quieres que me detenga —me habló el doctor, volví a asentir. No podía hablar, no sin tener la mano de Toothless con la mía.

Parecía tonto, pero la necesitaba conmigo, necesitaba sentirla más que nunca, más que aquella noche de Navidad en la que tenerla en cuerpo y alma me había regalado la más indescriptible de las sensaciones, más que en el quirófano o en el post operatorio. La necesitaba, punto.

Podía percibir cómo el grosor de la capa de vendas en mi cabeza disminuía en peso con cada vuelta menos. La mano de mamá temblaba en torno a la mía y eso no ayudaba a que me tranquilizara.

Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón acompasados a los del holter y a las respiraciones de mamá. El pulso del doctor no se alteró en ningún momento. Tooth aún no hablaba.

Finalmente, el extremo de gasa cayó hacia delante acariciándome la nariz. Sentí el aire frío del ambiente en mi rostro y me recorrió un escalofrío. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados e hice inspiraciones profundas una y otra y otra vez para no entrar en pánico.

—Bien, Hiccup, voy a contar hasta tres, y luego intenta abrir los ojos muy lentamente —me instruyó el médico con voz suave y luego dijo—: Toothless, será mejor que bajes la luz —le habló a mi novia y de nuevo deseé poder tenerla aferrada a mí.

Volví a empezar con mis respiraciones mientras sentía el movimiento de mis ojos bajo mis párpados.

Era ahora o nunca.

Deseé ver con todas mis fuerzas, era lo único que pedía. Al menos un segundo. Verlas y nada más, saber que ella y mamá estaban bien.

Abrí mis párpados con parsimonia y temor. Primero una rendija que dejaba entrever algo borroso, blanco, como si estuviera del otro lado de un vidrio esmerilado. Eso era nuevo.

Volví a cerrarlos y lo intenté otra vez.

'Por favor', rogué en mi fuero interno.


	42. Sueños oníricos ¿o qué? Parte 2

42 "Sueños oníricos ¿o qué? Parte 2"

Blanco de nuevo… y arrugas grises paralelas. ¿Eran las sábanas? Los cerré de nuevo y los volví a abrir, no quería dejar lugar a dudas.

Efectivamente, eran las sábanas que cubrían mis piernas.

Veía. Veía colores y texturas, lograba diferenciar las telas pulcramente lavadas de mis sábanas de la piel de la mano que descansaba sobre mi regazo. Sonreí imperceptiblemente, tampoco quería ilusionarme por alguna ilusión creada por mí mismo.

Moví la cabeza hacia un lado. Encontré mi otra mano, con los dedos entrelazados a otros más delgados y cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de rojo. Los seguí hasta encontrarme con un rostro distorsionado.

'No ahora. No podía fallarme ahora, por favor.'

Parpadeé dos veces antes de intentar enfocar el rostro a medio metro de mí. Reconocí esos ojos verdes, los habría hecho aunque nunca los hubiera visto, yo tenía los mismos, los había heredado de ella, en un rostro angelical que dudaba entre una sonrisa y un interrogante.

No podría describir la sensación que en esos momentos me invadía, decir que estaba eufórico era quedarse corto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo, pues me obligaba a mí mismo a estarlo. Quería gritar y agradecer, y me sentía incapaz de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas. Las sensaciones se agolpaban todas juntas en mi pecho sin permitirme siquiera exteriorizar una sonrisa. Era inmensamente feliz.

El pelo de mamá se mantenía del mismo corte que recordaba, el mismo tono de caoba y las arrugas de la risa aparecieron en las comisuras de sus ojos cuando una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Sonreí con ganas.

— ¿Mamá? —pregunté levantando mi mano libre hasta colocarlos sobre sus mejillas cálidas.

Sus ojos empañados se humedecieron del todo cuando ella rió entrecortadamente y se apresuró a abrazarme.

Podía sentir sus mismas lágrimas acumulándose detrás de mis ojos y formando un nudo en mi garganta.

Hundí mi rostro en su hombro al tiempo que mis manos la apretaban suavemente por la espalda, la escuchaba sollozar tenuemente en mi cuello.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamé extasiado.

¡Podía ver!

— ¡Hijo, puedes verme! —dijo ella con la voz quebrada cuando se separó de mí y acariciándome las mejillas—. ¡Te lo dije! Te lo dije… —canturreó ella.

Le sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos mientras ambos empezábamos a reír en medio del llanto. Parecía tonto que nos pusiéramos a llorar en un momento tan hermoso.

Hasta que mamá calló y me regaló una gran sonrisa blanca, se dedicó a mirarme todo un minuto, igualmente por mi parte. Quería memorizarla.

Luego miró algo a su espalda y después de darme un beso en la frente se alejó de mí, ubicándose en una silla de tapizado celeste a mi lado. Se había sentado a esperar.

Miré por un segundo al doctor Gobber, las palabras no me alcanzaban para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerlo, lo vi sonreír. Su intachable postura de médico, inmutable y tranquila, se había resquebrajado en una sonrisa amplia.

Cerré los ojos antes de dedicarle una mirada, una de las primeras después de tanto tiempo, a aquella mujer que me había robado el sueño, el corazón, el alma y no pensaba pedírselos de vuelta. Todo era poco para ella.

Agaché la cabeza y tomé aire hasta que mis pulmones estuvieron llenos, conté hasta tres y levanté la vista hacia el frente, hacia un rincón y allí había una muchacha que dejaba una bandeja plateada llena de gasas sobre una mesa alta.

Ella atrapó mi mirada y se llevó la mano al cuello, al dije en forma de luna y estrella que colgaba de una fina cadena de plata. Una que yo había regalado en Navidad, que tenía escrito una verdad inmensa en dos palabras: 'Te amo' y que mamá había elegido un par de días antes en una joyería.

Ella tenía miedo, lo veía en su rostro aniñado y tierno, sus ojos verdes… verdes toxico de tonos infinitos —enmarcados en espesas pestañas negras— brillaban tensos y percibí que luchaban por desembarazarse de los míos, no lo permití.

Ella quería agachar la cabeza al suelo, lo sabía aún con la tenue luminosidad de la habitación. El sonrojo comenzó a subir por sus pómulos marcados y se vio como la criatura más adorable del universo.

La joven estáticamente parada del otro lado de la habitación tenía el pelo negro y sedoso, recogido en una cola de caballo y cuyas mechas caían sobre sus hombros hacia delante, contrastando con su impecable uniforme blanco. Uniforme que se ceñía a su cuerpo proporcionado, a sus curvas y elevaciones. Parpadeé, parecía una ilusión, parecía una estrella brillando más que cualquier otra cosa dentro del cuarto, una estrella que me cegaba maravillosamente.

Ella se mantenía tensa, rígida, no sonreía y en su rostro divino podía dilucidar un gran signo de pregunta. Estaba preocupada.

Ella… era hermosa.

¿Ella era mi Toothless?

Paseé la mirada por toda la habitación en busca de alguna otra persona. No había nadie más, sólo mamá, el doctor Gobber, la divinidad parada en la esquina y yo…

Miré a mamá, urgido y sin poder hablar. Mamá asintió con una media sonrisa. Volví mi mirada a la escultura frente a mí.

— ¿Toothless? —la llamé casi sin voz. Ella tensó sus ojos un poco más, seguía temerosa, como si temiera el porqué me dirigía a ella. No le haría daño, de ninguna manera. Entre nosotros… era yo el vulnerable —. Acércate, por favor —pedí al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia ella, descubrí que estaba temblando.

Ella caminó vacilante y lento hasta colocarse del lado contrario de la cama en el que estaba mamá, se quedó inmóvil frente a mí y ya de cerca la contemplé.

Me quedé sin aliento. Si de verdad resultaba ser mi Toothless… me sentía muy mal, mi imaginación no había dado para tanto, no habría podido de ninguna forma poder inventar una figura como ella. ¡Era tan estrecho de mente!

Ella tomó mi mano y se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura. En ningún momento despegué mi mirada de la suya. Estaba maravillado con aquellos ojos verde toxico de tintes amarillentos, que hacían brillar sus hermosas irises más que un par de esmeraldas. Me sentía hundir en las profundidades de ese mar verdoso y no me importaba ahogarme. De hecho, incluso podía sentirme de ese modo. Perdido, ¿qué quería preguntar?

Coloqué mi mano libre en su mejilla y por primera vez, cerré los ojos. Ahí estaba aquella oscuridad amiga mía, no la extrañaría.

Con mis dedos delineé los rasgos de la muchacha frente a mí, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus cejas y sus párpados, sus labios finalmente, el aliento cálido salía expulsado con rapidez. Sonreí abiertamente, conocía esas facciones de memoria.

—Eres tú —musité deslumbrado abriendo mis ojos otra vez.

Ella también sonreía, tímidamente pero lo hacía. Ella era Toothless.

—Mucho gusto, señor Haddock —pronunció ella con voz dulce y la última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar por inercia.

Me lancé a sus labios con ferocidad y necesidad.

Era ella, era mi Toothless.


	43. No puedo quitar los ojos de ti

43 "No puedo quitar los ojos de ti".

—Te amo, te amo… —cantaba yo una y otra vez entre beso y beso.

No podía dejar de besarla, de repetirle que la amaba. No bastaba con decirlo una vez, no bastaba con un solo beso. Es más, si en ese momento el cielo estuviera en venta, no dudaría pagar cualquier suma por regalárselo y lograr explicar mínimamente el tamaño de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

¡Por Dios! ¡Era hermosa! Y yo gastando el tiempo en estupideces como depresiones y lamentaciones, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo y me daba el lujo de sentirme mal.

Escuchaba de fondo las risas de mamá y casi también reí yo, sólo que tenía la boca ocupada o lo hubiera hecho.

Toothless me tomaba de los hombros —su costumbre era enredar sus dedos en mi pelo, pero me estaba recuperando de una operación grave y tenía la herida en su lugar predilecto, y nada de cabello al que enredarse—. Sentía sus labios curvarse entre los míos y los mordí juguetonamente. Ni ella ni yo queríamos detenernos. Ni siquiera por educación. Todo podía irse al mismísimo demonio en aquel instante.

De repente se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

—Permiso, no llegamos tarde, ¿cierto? —pronunció una voz masculina que yo conocía. Me giré hacia ella contra todo pronóstico.

Parpadeé rápidamente, aún me resultaba incómoda la luz aunque esta sea muy tenue.

Era Fishlegs quien asomaba su rubia cabeza por la abertura de la puerta. Al verme sonrió. 

—Tuffnut se quedó almorzando en la cafetería y nos retrasó —explicó mientras entraba con Eret y su acomodado cabello y Tuffnut a sus espaldas.

—¡Hiccup! —exclamó este último corriendo a mi lado. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, tragó lo que sea que estuviera comiendo y me miró de punta a punta—. ¿Ya eres mujer? —preguntó y reí —. Pero… —agregó dando un paso hacia atrás y haciendo una observación teatral de mi persona—, sigues igual de plano, amigo, no veo… protuberancias, ¿entiendes? —Dijo haciendo con las manos el gesto de dos bolas a la altura de su pecho—, te estafaron —susurró volviendo a mi lado.

Todos, incluso el doctor Gobber, reímos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo moviendo la cabeza—, oye, ¿me ves? —quiso saber sonriéndome abiertamente.

—Sí, te veo, Tuff —dije, aún me mantenía tomado de la mano de Toothless que estaba soportando todo aquello con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír.

—No te creo —discrepó mi amigo frunciendo los labios—. Hagamos una prueba. ¿Ves esto? —preguntó y jaló a Tooth de una mano y le cruzó el brazo por la cintura. Fruncí el ceño exageradamente.

—Veo eso, Christian —musité fingiendo estar molesto. Toothless rió tiernamente. Hermosa era poco.

— ¿Ves que hermosa es? —Exclamó Tuffnut—, mira no más —y la giró sobre su eje.

—No es hermosa —discutí. Siete pares de ojos me miraron extrañados—. Es perfecta —susurré tirando de nuevo de Tooth y dándole un beso en la mano.

—Bueno, bueno —intervino Tuff, empujó a Fishlegs y se acercó a mí—, ¿no hay un abrazo para tu amigo? —dijo y se inclinó a abrazarme—. ¿Te lo dijimos o no te lo dijimos, Hiccup? —Me reprochó —, y tú que no creías en la Medicina —agregó negando con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca dije que…

— ¡Es una broma! No se ofenda, doc —le dijo al médico.

El próximo en acercarse a saludarme fue Eret. En silencio, sin bromas pero muy emocionado por lo que pude ver. Su abrazo fue el más apretado de todos y supe que había sufrido conmigo todo el proceso.

—Te lo mereces, amigo —me dijo al oído—. La vida no podía ser tan dura contigo cuando tienes un corazón tan grande.

—Gracias, Eret —le dije con un nudo en el pecho.

— ¿Sabes, Hiccup? —Habló Fishlegs colgándose del hombro de Eret—. Eret había prometido que si volvías a ver, se dedicaría al sacerdocio.

— ¡Oye! —refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido.

Todos reímos. El doctor Gobber insistió con una anamnesis* [cuestionario dedicado a conocer el estado del paciente] extensa para saber más o menos cuándo saldría del hospital. Repetí unas veinte veces que no sentía ningún dolor a excepción de los puntos que tiraban de la piel de mi cabeza cada vez que reía —algo que no podía evitar estando en la misma habitación con los chicos—. Al final, decidió mantenerme en observación otra semana. Para esas alturas no me importaba quedarme a vivir en el hospital, mi mayor sueño se había cumplido y con creces.

—Entonces… —habló Toothless en un susurro en medio de la noche, cuando todos ya se habían ido. Incliné mi cabeza hacia su rostro para contemplarla—, ¿qué opinas de tu nueva vida?

Reí por lo bajo y nuestras narices se rozaron. Ella se mantenía apretada a mi pecho, acostada en el pequeño espacio vacío de mi cama de hospital.

—No podría estar más feliz: volví a ver a mamá y a mis amigos, me reencontré con los colores y la luz… —enumeré—, y conocí al amor de mi vida.

—Hm… ¿Quién será la afortunada? —preguntó ella mirando el techo.

El brillo de sus ojos verdes me distrajo lo suficiente como para que la sonrisa se borrara de mi rostro y la fascinación hiciera acto de presencia. Le besé la nariz antes de analizar qué era lo que había dicho.

—No sé si la conoces… —comencé—, pero es hermosa, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos más preciosos del universo, dicen que se llama Toothless pero, no sé… no estoy seguro de si siente algo por mí.

—Hm… —dijo seriamente y con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que la conozco, la vi esta mañana en mi espejo y puedo asegurarte que te ama mucho más de lo que podría expresar jamás.

—Me alegra tanto oírlo —exclamé y le besé los labios con ternura y parsimonia. El holter dio un salto estruendoso y tuve que separarme de ella si no quería despertar a mamá que dormía en el sillón al fondo de la habitación.

Los días en el hospital pasaban como agua entre los dedos, rápidamente y todo lo que lograba memorizar eran los momentos en los que me encontraba tildado por la belleza de mi novia, cualquier gesto suyo captaba mi atención, así y estuviera arreglando mis sábanas o tomando notas de las máquinas a mi alrededor, lograba sacarme una sonrisa y en mi interior se repetía la palabra 'gracias'.

Toothless, mamá y los chicos hablaban ansiosos dentro de mi cuarto aquella mañana mientras esperábamos que el doctor viniera a darme el alta.

Yo me encontraba sentado en el sillón a un lado de la ventana mirando maravillado el pedazo de paisaje que aquel cuadrado mostraba para mí. ¿El cielo siempre había sido tan azul? ¿Y las hojas siempre tan verdes? No sabía que el sol podía brillar tanto…

El día estaba preciosamente despejado aunque quedaba rasgos del invierno que se extinguía lentamente al estar entrando en marzo. La brisa fresca acariciaba mi rostro y hacía que la piel de la nuca se me erizara. Me ajusté la gorra de lana a mi cabeza calva.

Me mantenía anonadado por aquella imagen frente a mí. Extrañaba los colores, casi tanto como la presencia de Tooth cada momento que ella no compartía conmigo. Ella besó la mano que descansaba sobre mi regazo para llamar mi atención. Me giré a verla.

Esa mañana tenía el largo pelo suelto que caía con gracia en forma de olas sobre sus hombros, un sweater blanco inmaculado de cuello alto, jeans que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y botas negras… ¿Acaso había dicho que la mañana era preciosa? Incluso la belleza de la ventana palidecía en cuanto sus ojos verdes y brillantes se clavaban en los míos, ávidos de retener cualquier detalle suyo: la pequeña arruga en la comisura de sus labios al sonreír o el estiramiento de la piel de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La miré de hito a hito sin tener idea de qué decirle y sin sentir la necesidad de expresar con palabras lo que quería pronunciar. Ella lo entendía, por lo que sus ojos se estiraron levemente antes de acariciar sus labios con los míos en un corto beso. 

Mamá se estaba acercando en ese momento, capté su presencia, el entrenamiento sensorial me serviría aunque ya lograra ver. La sesión de largos besos con Toothless debía esperar a tener un público menos numeroso.

— ¿Hiccup? Un regalo para ti —musitó mamá sentándose a mi lado, dejándome entre ella y Tooth y depositó un paquete informe de papel plateado en mis piernas.

—Mamá… —comencé a decir tomando el paquete con la intención de devolverlo.

—No es ningún celular y no creo que me haya salido más de veinte dólares —aclaró antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

Le sonreí y Tooth soltó de mi mano para que pudiera abrirlo.

Del interior del envoltorio saqué algo tejido en lana verde, doblado sobre sí mismo y descubrí que se trataba de un sweater ligero con un gorro haciendo juego.

—El gorro intenté hacerlo yo —dijo Tooth—. Valka me estuvo dando clases.

—Están hermosos. Gracias —hablé y las abracé a ambas con los dos brazos. Me quité mi despintado gorro gris y me calcé las prendas. Toothless sonrió abiertamente.

Supe que ella también estaba recordando la noche en la que me había dicho que el verde era mi color.

La puerta emitió tres golpes desde el otro lado y todos giramos a ver, esperando que fuera el doctor con buenas noticias. Tal vez algún aviso de alta…

Mi alegría se desvaneció casi tan rápido que habría bastado un soplido para convertirla en enojo y rabia.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté con los dientes apretados.

—Hiccup —me suplicó mamá con fines de tranquilizarme. No lo logró.

Toothless me acarició una mano con ambas suyas mientras los chicos sentados al borde de la cama intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

—Buenos días, hijo —dijo el hombre pelirrojo de barba prominente y vestido de jean parado bajo el marco de la puerta con la mano aún sobre el pomo.

Vi como le dedicaba una mirada a mamá antes de seguir entrando.

—He preguntado qué hace aquí, llegando como si nada hubiera pasado —acusé.

Stoik se mantenía como lo recordaba, con aquella pose arrogante y autoritaria de cuando lo llamaba papá. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en cuento estuvo a dos metros de mí, no me gustaba estar sentado frente a él, cuando necesitaba agachar la cabeza para verme, como si fuera alguien inferior.

—Quiero hablar contigo, hijo —habló revolviendo sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Cómo está seguro de que quiero escucharlo? —dije.

—Eh… ¿Hiccup? —Vaciló Eret, quien se había puesto de pie junto con Tuff y Fishlegs—, nosotros los dejaremos solos ¿sí? Nos vemos en un rato, amigo —habló y salieron por la puerta con paso titubeante, una parte de ellos quería quedarse a defenderme.

—Hiccup, también voy a salir —dijo mamá—, sólo si me prometes que lo escucharás.

La miré a los ojos, no quería que se fuese porque simplemente no tenía nada que hablar con Stoik.

—Sólo escúchalo, por favor —me rogó. Tomé aire, no podía decirle que no pero estaba casi seguro de que lo que menos haría era mantenerme callado sólo para escucharlo.

—Ok —acepté y sentí que tanto mamá como Toothless dejaban su sitio conmigo en el sillón—, ¿Toothless? —la llamé.

—Estaré afuera, amor, no te preocupes —me tranquilizó y se fue después de darme un beso suave. 

La observé irse y en el umbral de la puerta articuló 'Te amo' con los labios. Musité un 'yo también' con la mano en el pecho. 

El hombre se sentó en el borde de mi cama ya arreglada y no dejó de mirarme, le sostuve la mirada en un acto de rebeldía, no sería yo quien se mostrara débil. Él parecía buscar las palabras exactas… como un mentiroso. 

—Perdóname —dijo finalmente. Hice una mueca y apoyé mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón, preparado para oír su patética disculpa—. Por todo. Sé que he sido un mal padre, te he abandonado en el peor… 

—Mira muchas telenovelas, señor —musité inmutable, sus palabras sonaban tan trilladas y carente de sentimiento. 

—Por favor, sé que ha sido duro… —insistió. 

—Perdóneme usted a mí pero no tiene ni idea de lo que mamá ha pasado. Yo no importo, me las arreglé de alguna manera pero mamá… —meneé la cabeza pesadamente—, ella no es de hierro y por su culpa se ha quebrado, no una vez, ni dos. Yo no podía ver pero no lo necesitaba para saber que lo que ella tenía no era vida. Ni en ese momento ni cuando estuvo viviendo con ella. 

Stoik se mantuvo en silencio mientras buscaba respuestas en el enlosado del suelo. 

—Fui un cobarde, Hiccup —aceptó—, me asusté al escuchar que habías quedado ciego, no sabía qué iba a hacer, cómo sería mi vida con un hijo así… 

—Entonces, huyó —completé—, ¿usted cree que mamá y yo sí teníamos idea de qué hacer? No mucha más que usted y aún así no huimos —continué implacable. 

—Tienes razón —susurró. 

—Claro que la tengo —dije poniéndome de pie—, ¿y sabe qué? Usted no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo, no me conoce por más de que intentó hacer el papel de padre cuando yo vivía con usted, no conoce a mamá porque si lo hiciera no le habría causado el dolor que le causó todo este tiempo. ¿Y sabe qué más? Todo este tiempo que pasamos sin usted, continuamos viviendo por lo que debe llegar a la conclusión de que no es cien por ciento necesario. 

Él levantó sus ojos verdes hacia mí y le sostuve la mirada por mucho tiempo, esperaba que viera la determinación brillando en mis recién estrenados ojos y que asimilara cuál era mi decisión para con él. 

Lo hizo con más rapidez de la que esperaba. 

—Eso quiere decir que no me das otra oportunidad —no era una pregunta. Sólo asentí con los puños cerrados y sintiendo el latir de mi corazón en las venas de mis sienes. 

—No suelo ser tan inflexible, y usted debería de haberlo sabido, pero aquí yo no importo, importa mamá y ella… ella no se merece volver a sufrir de ese modo con usted. 

—Supongo que estás en tu derecho —musitó más para él que para mí—, bueno, al menos lo intenté. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ver, hijo —su intento de sonrisa se borró al percatarse de mi rostro inescrutable—. Espero que sigas bien, se te ve feliz… 

Parecía como si quisiera extender el momento, pero fue cuando la puerta resonó otra vez antes de abrirse dejando entrar al doctor Gobber y a mi comitiva detrás. 

El hombre, Stoik, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió de la habitación


	44. Quédate

44 "Quédate"

Ninguno quería preguntar nada acerca del encuentro con mi padre. Aún así podía ver en sus rostros todos los interrogantes que no se atrevían a exteriorizar.

Mamá era la más preocupada, por descontado. 

Les presté la suficiente atención como para que se dieran cuenta de que todo estaba bien, al menos conmigo, los detalles se los daría en otro momento, en ese instante escuchaba al doctor y sus recomendaciones para mi nueva vida. 

Debía hacerle una visita mensual durante todo el año, si las cosas iban bien ¬—traducido significaría que no se presentaran complicaciones— las visitas serían cada seis meses desde entonces. Todo era por mera precaución, así, en caso de que surgiera un "inconveniente" pudieran solucionarlo a tiempo.

Toothless se mantuvo tensa pero con sus dedos entrelazando los míos con calidez, cada vez que la miraba me regalaba una sonrisa. Supe que ella estaba tan preocupada como mamá. Le di un beso en el dorso de la mano para tranquilizarla. 

—Ya lo sabes, Hiccup, si sientes cualquier dolor en la cabeza vienes de inmediato —me dijo el doctor Gobber por enésima vez.

—Claro, doctor —acepté y todos se comenzaron a movilizar luego de recibir un apretón de mano del profesional que me había salvado la vida. 

Toothless, mamá y yo fuimos en nuestro auto, no tenía intensión de recuperar el mío de donde fuera que estuviera en ese entonces. Un accidente bastaba para hacerme repensar la idea de volver a ponerme al volante y al menos por ahora prefería tomar taxis. 

Y los chicos iban en el auto de Tuffnut, quien nos tocaba la bocina cada tanto a modo de broma exaltándonos a todos. 

De las ventanillas para afuera hacía un hermoso día de febrero, fresco aunque soleado. No podía quitar la vista de las pocas copas de árboles que decoraban el gris concreto de la ciudad. Los pequeños parques distribuidos en algunas esquinas me parecían verdaderos paraísos con los niños corriendo alegremente sobre el verde césped y el cielo perfectamente celeste acuchillado de vez en cuando por los altos rascacielos se me antojaban a invitaciones para quedarme al aire libre, observando su inmensidad y buscando formas en las irregulares, esponjosas y blancas nubes que ocultaban al sol cada vez que paseaban frente a él. 

Incluso los pequeños pájaros que remoloneaban sobre las ramas me parecían de colores más brillantes.  
Todo en su conjunto era tan maravilloso y parecía imposible creer que las personas no se tomaban su tiempo para admirar la perfección de la naturaleza y que perdieran el tiempo ajustados a los dictámenes del reloj, corriendo por llegar a alguna parte. Apurados, siempre apurados. 

Reconocí el edificio que se erigía frente a nosotros cuando mamá estacionó en la entrada. Aquella casa de pálido color manteca y rosas en el porche había sido el escenario de mi vida por veinte años y aunque no la hubiera visto por más de un año, los recuerdos que esa vivienda emanaban rodeaban mi mente y gritaban que era mi hogar. 

Todo estaba en el mismo lugar que hacía un año y sabía que básicamente se trataba de una recomendación del médico para que me ayudara a guiarme. 

Suspiré sonoramente al encontrar mi bastón blanco descansando sobre la mesita a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Lo guardaría de recuerdo, un recuerdo de los peores y al mismo tiempo, mejores días de mi vida.

Peores por la oscuridad, por la sensación de soledad y aturdimiento. Peores por no poder apreciar la vida a través de las imágenes, peores por no ser lo suficientemente útil como estaba acostumbrado a serlo. 

Mejores por Toothless, por ella y su ternura, por ella y su paciencia. Mejores por descubrir en carne propia que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Mejores por haber conocido el amor. 

Mamá nos preparó el almuerzo mientras los chicos me mostraban fotos acerca de su último año. Reí mucho y sonreí todavía más. Me sentía completamente feliz con mis seres queridos sentados en torno a mí en el living, en una situación tan normal como antes. Sin embargo aún percibía la tensión que había logrado la visita de mi padre. 

—Hiccup… —comenzó Fishlegs luego de intercambiar un par de miradas con Eret y Tuff cuando pensaron que no los veía—, sabemos que quizás no quieres hablar de ello pero… nos gustaría saber qué sucedió con Stoick —habló mi amigo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con impaciencia. 

Tooth a mi lado se tensó y me miró con urgencia, ella también quería saber. 

—Él —empecé mirando sin ver la fotografía que mostraba a Eret y a Tuffnut en una partida de ajedrez que Tuff estaba perdiendo—, él vino a disculparse por ser un mal padre —expliqué. 

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —presionó Fishlegs. Lo pensé un par de segundos antes de responder. 

—Le dije que ya era tarde —el silencio cayó sobre todos nosotros como plomo. 

—Chicos, la comida… —entró diciendo mamá quien se detuvo en el umbral que separaba el living del comedor. Todos giramos a verla. 

—Mamá, ven —la invité—, siéntate —le hice un lugar del lado contrario al que se encontraba Toothless y ella entendió cuál era mi intención. 

Ella se sentó luego de atravesar la habitación con la preocupación empañando sus ojos verdes, me di cuenta de que éstos estaban vidriosos y que había estado llorando hacía poco. Le tomé la mano y comencé. 

—Los chicos y yo estábamos hablando acerca de la visita de… papá —me costó referirme a aquel hombre como mi progenitor, hacía tiempo que no lo sentía como tal—, y pensé que sería bueno que también tú escucharas —mamá me sonrió a medias, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. 

Tomé aire y busqué en mi mente las palabras para explicárselo. 

—Papá vino a pedirme disculpas por habernos abandonado —dije con la vista en mi mano que rodeaba la suya—. Le dije que era demasiado tarde —solté mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—, que lo que habíamos sufrido no se borraba con una disculpa suya, que lo que tú habías sufrido no se borraba con una disculpa —puntualicé. 

Mamá agachó la cabeza. 

—Él nunca estuvo presente en nuestras vidas, mamá —le expliqué—, ninguno de mis buenos recuerdos lo incluyen y... bueno, supongo que deberíamos seguir nuestras vidas como lo hemos hecho este último año. 

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por todo un minuto, sabía que trataba de encontrar una buena razón para la que volviéramos a ser la familia que ella había pensado armar cuando se casó con él. Y también sabía que no estaba hallando ninguna. 

—Creo que tienes razón, hijo —susurró finalmente—, sólo – sólo que tenía la esperanza de que volviéramos a estar todos juntos. Pero… supongo que… eso ya no es posible —fue entonces cuando sus ojos empañados traspasaron mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer. 

Ella aún lo amaba. A pesar de todo lo que él había hecho aún sentía su corazón acelerado cuando lo recordaba y aún las mariposas anidaban en su estómago cuando lo nombraba. 

La abracé con cariño al tiempo que me preguntaba cuán complejo podía llegar a ser el amor como para querer a alguien que tanto mal había causado. 

—Verás que seremos felices, mamá —le dije al oído deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas—. Quien sabe y dentro de un tiempo volvamos a ser familia, esto aún es muy reciente y la verdad no sé qué pensar —admití. 

—No te preocupes, hijo —musitó ella separándose de mí y acomodando el borde de mi gorro, intentando sonreír—, ¿tú eres feliz? 

—Lo soy inmensamente, mamá —respondí. 

—Eso basta —dijo y me tomó de la mano para que me pusiera de pie—. Vamos a comer, lo necesitas. 

La tormenta parecía haber pasado. Pero yo veía más allá, mamá no era feliz por más que intentaba que lo creyera. 

Tooth y los chicos nos siguieron hasta el comedor y se ubicaron prestos a saborear la comida preparada por mamá. El ánimo había cambiado, ahora todo era más espontáneo y el tema de papá había pasado a segundo plano. Según Fishlegs, debíamos festejar el milagro de mi recuperación, e incluso yo quería celebrarlo. 

—Pero un día de estos venimos a buscarte y vamos a ver un partido de los Lakers, hace años no sales y ya es tiempo de una noche de hombres —propuso Eret esperando a que Tuff terminara de ubicar su coche para partir todos a sus casas. 

Reí entre dientes. 

—Claro, Eret. Avísenme y hacemos su "noche de hombres" —dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Toothless rió tras de mí. 

Tuffnut tocó la bocina desde su puesto de conductor. 

—¡Eret! ¿Vienes o vas caminando? —le gritó. 

Eret se apresuró a volver al coche, nos saludaron todos sacando los brazos por las ventanillas y partieron. 

Tooth a mi lado suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Aún con la tenue luz de la luna que brillaba redonda y preciosa sobre nuestras cabezas ella parecía ser lo más perfecto del universo. Le besé la punta de la nariz, ella sonrió. 

—También debo irme —dijo con pesadez. 

—No tienes que hacerlo —pronuncié rápidamente. Una idea estaba asomando de entre las telas de mi mente.

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender. 

La abracé por la cintura y mis labios comenzaron a trazar una línea de besos desde sus labios, por su mejilla hasta llegar al lugar donde la mandíbula y la oreja se unían. 

—Quédate —susurré en su oído, ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza—. No sólo esta noche, no sólo mañana por la mañana, múdate aquí —le propuse—, a mamá le encantará —continué susurrándole, ella parecía haberse vuelto de gelatina en mis brazos—, además… no quiero dormir solo, ¿qué dices? 

La liberé lentamente y la contemplé deliberando. Finalmente sonrió y me besó como respuesta. 

— ¿Quieres soportarme las veinticuatro horas del día? —me preguntó sobre mis labios. 

—Aunque el día tuviera doscientas horas continuaría disfrutando de tu presencia —aseguré. 

—Está bien. Mañana mismo iré a buscar mis cosas. 

Le besé los labios con dulzura y devoción antes de que ambos entremos a lo que ahora era nuestra casa compartida. 

Invitarla a vivir conmigo era el principio y el final… ése estaba comenzando a tomar forma en mi cabeza en ese mismo instante en el que su mirada y la mía se mezclaban. 

Quería compartir mi vida con ella, de eso estaba seguro.


	45. Lo eres todo

45 "Lo eres todo"

Advertencia de Lime.

* * *

Como lo pensé, mamá saltó de contenta cuando supo que Tooth se mudaría con nosotros. Sabía que era feliz de saber que habría más personas en casa, más personas con quien hablar y eso la hacía sentir mejor, menos sola a pesar de saber que no lo estaba.

Decidí que era hora de volver a mi antiguo dormitorio del primer piso, en primer lugar porque ya estaba en condiciones de subir escaleras y en segundo porque allí mi cama era de dos plazas.

Todo allí estaba en su lugar a excepción de mis dibujos que antes pegaba por las paredes, los mismos que ilustraban a Astrid en mis momentos de inspirado amor. Agradecí que mamá los hubiera dejado en el cuarto de abajo, ya no me parecían tan bonitos desde que había encontrado una musa más hermosa.

Las paredes continuaban siendo de un verde pastel exacto al que habían pintado cuando yo había nacido, la cama seguía en el centro de la habitación, entre el clóset color caoba y la puerta que daba al baño. Sobre la cabecera seguía el collage de fotos que había armado el último año de la secundaria y al que iba agregando algunas. Quité las que me mostraban con Astrid y las tiré a la basura, tenía pensado reemplazarlas por otras mejores y más actuales.

Toothless se separó de mí y se dirigió al balcón a un lado de la cama mientras yo guardaba mi ropa en el clóset de modo que quedara espacio para sus cosas. Ocupé sólo uno de los tres cajones y la mitad de la barra de las que colgaban mis camisas.

Cuando me giré hacia Tooth, se encontraba observando el cielo, con las manos sobre los bordes del balcón, la luz de la luna la bañaba en todo su costado derecho acentuando sus curvas de por sí pronunciadas, el cabello negro se mezclaba con el manto del firmamento y las estrellas la hacían ver como la ilusión que parecía ser.

Una ilusión en mi cuarto. Me quedé contemplándola embobado con la cabeza recostada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, cualquier movimiento de las olas de su pelo hacía que me sintiera de lo más afortunado.

—Es una vista hermosa —musitó mirando el cielo. Sonreí al tiempo que me acercaba a ella.

Coloqué una mano en sus mejillas sonrosadas y acaricié su piel con la yema de los dedos, memorizando el color de sus ojos, su brillo y el número de pestañas que enmarcaban tan encantadora mirada.

—Sí, es hermosa —coincidí no refiriéndome al cielo con exactitud. Ella sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Cuando no podía ver pensaba que no podía amarte más —le dije—, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Tooth se estiró para unir sus labios con los míos y mi mano se encontró cómoda descendiendo por la lana de su sweater blanco hasta su cintura donde se instaló. Nuestras bocas jugaron a nuestro juego favorito, aquel en el que cada uno daba lo mejor para terminar estremeciéndonos de amor.

Mis manos reptaron hacia más abajo, hasta su cadera mientras las suyas se anclaron en mi pecho y la noche fresca de invierno pasó a ser una cálida de primavera en un segundo. La agarré con más fuerza, alzándola en vilo ignorando sus advertencias, no me importaba que acaba de salir del hospital, y la llevé hasta adentro sin dejar de besarla, sentí sus labios sonreír bajo los míos y los mordí juguetonamente. Toothless cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, el pelo negro contrastaba como un abanico sobre el verde claro de mi edredón y me invitó a acompañarla con una mano tendida hacia mí.

No podía decirle que no ante su belleza por lo que me incliné sobre ella con suavidad, acoplando mi cuerpo a las curvas del suyo, unimos nuestras frentes y nos dedicamos a sentir el aliento del otro en nuestros rostros.

Su calidez me abrazaba, y los latidos de su corazón se iban acompasando al ritmo de los míos.

Acarició mi mejilla con su nariz y cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio inferior. ¡Con tan poco podía volverme loco!

—Te amo —susurró en mi oído con una cadencia sensual que logró erizarme la piel.

Me dio un beso a un lado de la oreja y sentí que sus manos frías se colaban bajo mi ropa haciendo que una descarga se deslizara columna abajo y retorciera mi estómago. Me ahogué con mi propio oxígeno. Asalté su boca una vez más y sin pedir permiso mi lengua comenzó a inspeccionar su paladar en busca del exquisito sabor del que era fuente.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta en ese momento y la burbuja de pasión se pinchó como si le hubiera rozado la punta de una aguja. Nos quedamos congelados en nuestro lugar con los corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

— ¿Chicos? —preguntó la voz de mamá.

—Ya voy, mamá —me las arreglé por contestar mientras me acomodaba las prendas que traía puestas.

—Le traje un camisón a Tooth para que duerma más cómoda —explicó ella inocentemente cuando le abrí la puerta. Toothless se había sentado aparentando tranquilidad, tenía los labios hinchados y más rosas que de costumbre, mientras tanto yo me sostenía contra el costado del clóset para recuperar la cordura.

Toothless se rió de mi expresión antes de responderle a mamá.

—Gracias, Valka —dijo y tomó la bolsa de papel que mi madre le tendía.

—Bueno… —musitó mamá mirando a su alrededor—, los dejo solos. Avísenme si necesitan algo —agregó ahora sí incómoda y haciendo nudos con sus dedos—. Que tengan buenas noches.

—Tú también, mamá —deseé mirándola. Mamá nos dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir. Tooth se había entretenido con la bolsa de papel.

En mi fuero interno rogaba porque dentro no hubiera uno de esos camisones de abuela con puntillas y largos hasta los tobillos. Me imaginaba a Tooth con algo más pequeño quizás. Sacudí mi cabeza antes de avanzar en mis pensamientos.

—Creo que iré a ponerme esto —avisó mi novia, me dio un beso corto que me supo a poco y desapareció detrás de la puerta que daba al baño. Aproveché para ponerme mi pijama y cerrar la ventana, por alguna razón la brisa fría me resultó más fría sin ella.

Apagué todas las luces y dejé encendida sólo la lámpara de una de las mesas de luz para que el ambiente se volviera más cálido. Me metí entre las tapas y esperé a que Tooth volviera mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

— ¡Ok! —canté desde mi lugar y me coloqué el antebrazo sobre los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Escuché el abrir de la puerta con un sonido ligeramente metálico y que alguien que no hubiera estado un año privado de la vista no habría escuchado, las pisadas de un par de pies descalzos sobre la alfombra que terminaban frente a mí, al final de la cama. Respiré hondo.

—Ya puedes ver —susurró la voz de Toothless aún cohibida.

Destapé mis ojos y me senté sobre el colchón al ver semejante deidad de pie a un metro de mí, vestida por un minúsculo camisón de seda negra que le llegaba a duras penas hasta los muslos y se ajustaba en forma de graciosas olas que se ceñían a su cintura dejando prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

Fijé la mirada en el rostro de Tooth y se ruborizó al instante, se veía tan tierna, como si aquello no fuera lo suyo y no tenía idea de lo bien que le quedaba ni de la avasalladora imagen que barría mi consciencia por dentro…

Le sonreí y le tendí una mano para que me acompañara, ella se acercó tirando del borde inferior de la única prenda que la vestía en su afán de esconder un poco más de carne.

—Tranquila —murmuré cuando estuvo a mi alcance, lo decía tanto para ella como para mí. Necesitaba la tranquilidad—. Te ves… —pronuncié buscando una palabra en mi diccionario mental que al menos abarcara uno de los sentimientos que producía en mí—, ni siquiera puedo describirlo —me rendí luego de un minuto.

Tooth rió bajito. Tenía la piel erizada por lo que supe que sentía el frío del ambiente. El camisón podría quedarle perfecto y arrebatadoramente sensual pero no abrigaba y no estaba dispuesto a que mi Tooth pescara un resfrío sólo por quedármele contemplándola.

Abrí las tapas y la invité a refugiarse en mis brazos. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y soltó un suspiro sonoro.

—Debo agradecerle a mamá por esto —musité entre risas.

—Sé que lo hizo a propósito —dijo ella ofendida —. Pero… dime la verdad, ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó separando su rostro de mi hombro.

La observé concienzudamente en todo el espacio que el edredón me permitía. Luego volví a abrazarla y en su oído susurré:

—Me ha dejado sin aliento, señorita NightFury.

Tooth se estremeció y giró el rostro para que sus labios estuvieran a mi alcance. Iniciamos con un beso suave, delicado y tierno, continuamos acelerando el ritmo con un beso tan osado que si tuviéramos público se escandalizarían.

Mi mente rápidamente se llenó de su aliento mentolado y pronto no podía siquiera pensar, las neuronas no hacían sinapsis y mi cabeza parecía haberse sumido en una anestesia. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban llenas de pasión y mis manos se deslizaron por sobre su piel cálida rogando por más de algo que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta.

La quería a ella, a su cuerpo. Quería sentirla tan mía que olvidara mi propio ser y pertenecer también a ella, entregarle una vez más mi alma con cada suspiro y mi cuerpo con cada gota de sudor.

Nos separamos un segundo para algo tan vital como respirar y ella clavó sus pupilas en las mías con preguntas que respondí a fuerza de besos.

'Sí, soy tuyo', gritaba en mi mente. Ella lo entendió al instante.

Sus manos delinearon los músculos de mi abdomen y su boca recibía mis gemidos, ahogándolos y evitando que el resto de la casa se enterara lo feliz que era. Feliz en sus manos y feliz de sentirme tan vivo.

Feliz. ¡Qué fácil era serlo con ella conmigo!

La timidez de su previa exhibición se iba diluyendo conforme nuestras ropas desaparecían. Sólo ella se mantenía vestida con aquella prenda atrevida que osaba cubrir su piel tersa. Pronto dejaría de ser una molestia.

Mi camiseta blanca decoró el suelo a los pocos minutos de habérmela puesto y sus labios depositaron besos húmedos desde mi cuello hacia abajo, por mi pecho, entre mis pectorales, en mi abdomen que subía y bajaba al intentar llenar mis pulmones del aire que parecía haberse vuelto más espeso.

Al llegar borde de mi pantalón corto —y de mis fuerzas — se detuvo y también se deshizo de él con un rápido movimiento, dejándome indefenso, vulnerable a nuestros instintos, tan libre como había nacido pero con las ansias de más aumentando a cada segundo.

Me miró a través de sus largas pestañas antes de sentarse sobre mí y regalarme una de las mejores vistas,

Si no la mejor desde que me había reencontrado con la luz hacía una semana.

Una que no incluía el reciente regalo de mamá que ahora descansaba en alguna parte del alfombrado que no me preocupé por descubrir. Una vista que la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana cercana sólo intensificaba haciéndola mil veces más sublime. La veía en blanco y negro, como en las antiguas películas, a excepción de sus ojos que intensificaban su mirada, pero tan sensual que debería ser ilegal. No podía concebir algo más bello que ella. Que mi Tooth vestida sólo por su propia piel.

Su pelo negro me cubrió el rostro y llenó mis vías respiratorias de su aroma a naranjas cuando ella se inclinó a besarme con creciente calor, mordisqueó mis labios llevándome al cielo con los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo como si fuera un baile al son de una canción compuesta sólo para nosotros dos. Vagamente recordé una fiesta, la música vibrando en mis tímpanos y a ella bailando frente a mí casi con el mismo erotismo.

Me uní a ella en ese instante en el que ya no me sentía dueño de mí mismo, ya no era capaz de manejar mis pensamientos y mis acciones. Sus uñas cortas se clavaron en mi pecho y mis dedos parecían encastrarse en sus muslos como si hubieran hallado su lugar en el mundo acompañados por gemidos de gloria al unísono y estremecimientos que iban a la par de las repeticiones de ella.

A mi nublada mente venían frases como: 'tocar el cielo con las manos' y 'sin ti no soy nada', que sentía, incluso, escasas para describir aquel momento.

Ella era mi cielo, sí, pero también era mi cable a tierra. Podía ser tan fácilmente mi cordura y volverse mi locura un segundo después.

Ella lo era todo y cuando la sentía así, tan mía, podía comprobarlo tangiblemente, robándome la vida, bebiéndomela con cada beso y obsequiándome la suya con cada suspiro, con cada exhalación de su boca.

Tooth tensó su cuerpo sobre mí y el mundo parecía haberse congelado en ese instante en el que todo acababa, en el que el frenesí parecía explotar desde nuestro interior y cayó pesadamente con el rostro en mi hombro y las manos flácidas entre mi pecho y el suyo.

Yo mientras tanto, intentaba controlar mis temblores al mismo tiempo que quería abrazarla estrechamente, agradecerle una vez más por su sola existencia.

Ya medio dormida y ambos con la respiración y poco más regular que hacía un minuto antes, la deposité de espaldas a mi lado, la arropé y con la tenue luz de la lámpara detrás de mi cabeza la vi sonreír con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de brillo.

—Te amo —susurró mientras me acomodaba lo más cerca de ella posible.

Su pelo estaba revuelto y parecía una maraña de algas que resaltaban sobre la almohada. Se veía como una niña exhausta después de correr. Le besé la nariz.

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo hago yo, amor. Un 'te amo' no alcanza —confesé y ella se acercó a mí y rozó sus labios calientes con los míos.

Se removió entre las sábanas y suspiró sonoramente antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Le coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y me dediqué a contemplarla tan frágil como hermosa, tan delicada y tierna a su vez que no podía quitar mis ojos de su figura tranquila.

—Ni aunque te regalara todas las noches de mi vida lograría demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí —susurré acariciando su mejilla sonrosada.

Mi Toothless sonrió entre sueños


End file.
